Hook - Am Haken (german version)
by lmq91le
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von Sinister Apollo's Geschichte Hook! Ichigo & Co. begeben sich auf nach Hueco Mundo um Orihime zu retten. Und da Keigo 'quasi' über den ganzen Shinigami-Schnickschnack bescheid weis, wundert es auch nicht das er plötzlich von unheimlichen Typen in Anzügen verfolgt wird. Und dann auch noch unfreiwillig von Ihnen rekrutiert wird. (1. Teil der Agent 147 Reihe)
1. Chapter 1

_Dies ist eine deutsche Übersetzung der Geschichte 'Hook' von Sinister Apollo, Teil der Agent 147 Serie. Ursprünglich als Zeitvertreib übersetzt und nun mit freundlicher Genehmigung veröffentlicht._

_Sämtliche original Bleach-Charaktere gehören dem Originalautor Tite Kubo. Sämtliche OCs dem Autor Sinister Apollo. Aus dem Englischen übersetzt..._

Es gab einige Dinge in seinem Leben von denen Asano Keigo wirklich sicher war.

Mit seinem überwältigendem Charisma (Nervensägerei), auslebenden (melodramatischen), selbstsicheren (aufdringlichen) Persönlichkeit, würden alle Menschen denken, das die Entscheidungen die er in seinem Leben trifft alle wohl durchdacht sind und von ihm aus kommen. Aber da übersah man leicht die Tatsache das er alles war, aber auch erst 15. Und das wenige seiner Entscheidungen auch wirklich in seinen Händen lagen.

Seine Eltern waren so gut wie nie zuhause, also war es genaugenommen nicht seine Entscheidung, spät Abends alleine durch die Straßen zu streichen, in der Hoffnung, einen Freund zum abhängen zu finden. Er wollte einfach nicht alleine zu Hause sein.

Außerdem, war es nicht seine Idee, sich mit Kurosaki und Sado anzufreunden, damals als das Duo es fertig gebracht hatte eine ganze Gruppe älterer Schüler zu überwältigen. Es war eindeutig Mizuiros Schuld, natürlich, er würde sich darüber niemals beschweren. Ichigo und Chad zu treffen war wahrscheinlich einer der besten Ideen seines Lebens, aber auch eine die er 'sehr sehr oft' auch fast schon bereute.

Nicht zu erwähnen seine Schwester Mizuho. Im Gottes Namen. Entweder ging es nach ihrer Meinung oder gar keiner.

Fakt ist, Keigo hatte gelinde gesagt, vielleicht über drei Prozent seines Lebens die alleinige Kontrolle. Dreieinhalb an wirklich guten Tagen. Es war sicher das er einfach alles hinnehmen musste was in seinem Leben passiert. Dies war seine Art damit umzugehen, auch wenn es nicht die populärste Art war. Seine Angst überdeckte er einfach mit einer Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Rest der Welt, die einer Dose Würmer glich, die er sich nicht traute zu öffnen.

Also gab es nur wenige Dinge, von denen er überzeugt war. Richtig!

Erstens, war Keigo ein Durchschnittstyp. Und falls es eine ganze Reihe von alternativen Universen gab, würde Keigo in jeder dieser Welten ein Durchschnittstyp sein. Es gab einfach nichts das ihn signifikant von anderen Menschen abhob. Gerades, braunes Haar, braune Augen, dünnes und blasses Gesicht: Er war dazu bestimmt in der Menge unterzugehen. Es würde seine 'Keigo-haftigkeit' erklären. Es ist schwer aufzufallen, wenn es einfach nichts besonderes an einem gibt, okay?

Zweitens, seine Schwester hatte eine Schwäche für Glatzköpfige Typen. Etwas das er niemals wirklich verstehen würde, wenn gar in der Lage zu erklären. Es war einfach ein weiteres Nebenprodukt des Urknalls, ebenso wie Hot-Cheetos und Wasserspinnen.

Und drittens zuletzt, die Sache von der er verdammt noch mal einhundert-Prozentig sicher war, war das Ichigo 'Scheißkerl' Kurosaki, kein scheiß Mensch war!

Was? Stottert er gerade? Er hätte seine Seele verwettet, um den Fakt zu liefern das Ichigo Kurosaki verdammt noch mal kein Mensch ist. Sicher! Er war ein Schwert-schwingender, schwarz-gekleideter, sich selbst opferndes Arschloch, der sich selbst mit den Monstern aus seinen Albträumen anlegt. Hier in den Straßen von Karakura. Es half nicht das Keigo selbst gesehen hatte, das seine beiden eigenen Haus-Gäste/-Besetzer genau das gleiche taten. Sich die schwarzen Roben überwarfen und sich Schwerter aus den Ärschen zogen während sie in die Luft aufstiegen und ohne Hilfe einfach oben blieben.

Wie wurde sein Leben bloß so kompliziert?

Ikkaku... oder Yumichika, er wusste nicht mehr genau wer, aber einer der beiden Idioten hatte ihm einst gesagt er solle wegrennen, während sie sich 'um das Problem kümmerten' und als ein natürlicher Eskapist, ließ er sich so was nicht zweimal sagen.

Also machte sich Keigo, zum Teufel noch mal, aus dem Staub.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte Keigo stechende Kopfschmerzen und sein Mund fühlte sich an als hätte er Watte gegessen. Und die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht, kamen ihm vor wie ein Traum. Nach seiner üblichen Dosis Koffein, wenn er alles erlebte artikulatorisch Wiedergab, schluckte Ikkaku stumm an seinem Saft, während Yumichika aufhörte sich zum wiederholten mal durch die Haare zu streichen. Beide seufzten und nannten ihn lächerlich.

Und das war so...

Am nächsten Abend, nachdem die Schule mit einer Drei-Minus im Geschichtstest und einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht von einem bandagierten Ichigo endete, konnte Keigo hören – nein – spüren, wie etwas näher kam das er schon einmal gespürt hatte. Nicht so erdrückend wie das letzte mal, aber trotzdem mit genug... Energie?... um ihm eine Gänsehaut zu bereiten. Begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden Grölen. Das Gefühl von Furcht und der Schmerz in seinem Bauch kamen zurück und Keigo begriff das er das letzte Nacht nicht Geträumt hat, wie schwarz-gekleidete Wesen gegen Wesen mit Knochen-Masken kämpften. Er hat es tatsächlich miterlebt.

Als ob das Schicksal es nicht schon schlimm genug mit ihm meinte, kam zwei Wochen später, so ein Clown mit einem gestreiftem Hut auf ihn und Mizuiro zu und sagt ihnen, das sie ihm 'Folgen sollten, wenn sie wissen wollen wo Ichigo ist.' Die Schule war gerade wieder zu Ende gegangen und Ichigo und seine neu gegründete Lumen-Entschuldigung von einer Gang (einer in der Keigo kein Mitglied war und worüber er sehr verbittert war, okay? Schwamm drüber.) waren nicht erschienen. Außer Ishida. Aber der Typ war so verklemmt was die Schule anging, es musste schon was wirklich überraschendes sein sollte er die Schule verpassen. Andererseits waren auch Chad und Orihime nicht gekommen, Rukia (die definitiv eine von ihnen war) war sowieso lange nicht mehr erschienen. Und der Rest der neuen 'Austauschschüler' folgte Ichigo sowieso überall hin wo er ging. Man musste nicht erwähnen das Keigo, das Opfer von vieler von Tatsukis Rechten-Hacken war.

Er ignorierte den alarmierend lauten und überraschend eindringlichen Gedanken in seinem Kopf, der lautstark schrie: EIN FREMDER! GROßE GEFAHR. Keigo und Mizuiro folgten dem Typen zu einem kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäft mit Namen 'Urahara Shop'. Das Personal bestand aus zwei kleinen Satansbraten (Wütend und Emotional, wie Keigo sie nannte) und einem Riesen der einen Bizeps hatte der größer war als Keigos Kopf. Die zusammengewachsenen Augenbrauen und das Gesicht machten die Situation nicht wirklich besser und Keigo war definitiv einer der wenigen, die schon vorher wussten das das nicht gutgehen wird. Das war bevor der Mann sich zu ihnen umdrehte, sich als Tessai vorstellte und sie zwang die härtesten Reis-Kuchen zu essen die Keigo jemals essen musste. Keigo nahm an das Tessais Bemutterung – okay, nehmen wir es wie es kommt, ein großer, furchteinflößender Kerl der wirklich eine gute Geste mit seiner Essenswahl treffen wollte? Das war so Rubeus Hagrid mäßig.

Keigo jedenfalls, mochte Tessai nur bis zu dem Moment, als er sie nach unten in den Keller des Ladens führte, der sich als eine Art gigantisches Trainingsgelände mit Felsen und Schlamm entpuppte. Und verdammt nochmal, das ist doch Ichigo da in der Schwarzen Robe und mit der eigenartigen Katana. Und Chad war auch da, aber einer seiner Arme sah aus wie ein Stück einer Hotwheels-Rennbahn. Und natürlich war auch Ischida anwesend. Warum nicht? Und dann auch noch in diesem eigenartigen, Krankenschwestern-Outfit und dann... Ist das da etwa ein Portal?! Normalerweise, verlangte eine Situation wie diese, eine Überreaktion seinerseits. Keigo jedoch, gelang es zur Überraschung aller, inklusive sich selbst, nicht auszuflippen.

Tatsächlich, war Keigo sogar irgendwie wütend. Und verletzt. Das verletzt sein kam später, als er Urahara fragte was los sei und der Mann ihnen eine Art verschlüsselte Zusammenfassung gab das das Goldene-Trio, auf dem Weg in eine andere Dimension sei um Orihime zu retten.

Herr im Himmel, verdammt noch mal.

Die Tatsache das alles was in den letzten Wochen mit Kuchiki und Madarame und Ayasegawa und Matsumoto verdammt noch ma... ALLES WAR EINE LÜGE. Und jetzt war auch noch Orihime in Schwierigkeiten, die mit Abstand beschissen süßeste Person die Keigo zu seiner Freude jemals treffen durfte.

Ichigo hatte davon nicht einmal Tatsuki erzählt. Und als ob das nicht schon ein Schlag ins Herz genug ist? Wie... Okay, Keigo wusste das es bei ihm nicht so schlimm war, schließlich war seine Anwesenheit von Ichigo meistens nur geduldet. Aber Tatsuki war schon seit Jahren seine Freundin. Die eine die ihm, gelinde gesagt, quasi das Leben gerettet hat nachdem seine Mutter starb und der Karrotenkopf hatte nicht einmal den Anstand wenigstens ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tatsuki ist schon seit Tagen ganz krank vor Sorge. Keigo musste es wissen, schließlich bekam er ihren ganzen Frust am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Keigo sah es ihr an das sie daran zu Grunde ging. Hätten sie es jemals erfahren, wenn er und Kojima nicht gerade spioniert hätten? Was erzählen die allen wenn sie... Oh Gott... Was wenn es Orihime nicht schafft? Was wenn keiner von ihnen es schafft? Er ertrug es nicht mehr. Es war alles zu viel.

Keigo war eine sehr skeptische Person. Er zeigte es nicht, er musste es ja nie. Aber es war so. Aber Ichigo hätte es ja wenigstens ihm, eigentlich ihnen, sagen sollen. Er vertraute Ichigo schließlich. Und schließlich traute er es ihnen zu das sie Orihime sicher zurückbringen, weil er ein so großer Sturkopf war, der nie gelernt hat aufzugeben. Er wusste es.

Und nun...

Nun brauchte Keigo dringend etwas Luft. Und etwas Zeit für sich, weg von den Leuten die er kannte. Es war so erdrückend. Das ganze 'nicht-eingeweiht-sein' und die heimlichen Blicke und diese ganzen mysteriösen Verschwinden und das alles während Orihime in Gefahr wahr. Er brauchte Mizuiro jetzt nicht bei sich. Er brauchte nur sich selbst... sonst nichts.

Und so, mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlichen stummen Murmeln von „Ich muss los!" zu Kojima und einem „Leck mich!" zum fragenden Urahara, als dieser versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, verließ Keigo den Laden und rannte. Und rannte... und rannte... und rannte.

Nach allem, war das das was Keigo am besten konnte? Vor seinen Problemen wegrennen. Vielleicht gehen sie davon. Keigo wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Er hatte schon eine gute Vorstellung von dem was Ichigo war und er wollte es nicht. Er war nicht bereit für diesen Krassen einschnitt in sein Leben. Mit diesen ganzen Shinigami helfen Seelen auf die andere Seite kam er klar. Das war okay. Aber mit dieser ganzen, die Feinde der Shinigami greifen seine Heimatstadt an-Sache? LALALALA... Ich kann euch nicht hören.

Es würde sich schon legen. Wenn er die Augen schließt und Ichigo vertraut seinen Job zu erledigen, würde sich alles nur als ein weiterer großer, böser und verrückter Traum entpuppen. Jedenfalls dachte sich Keigo das so. So nahm er es mit Humor und verbannte die ganzen Halloween-Ähnlichen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und lebte sein Leben einfach locker weiter. Das klappte auch ganz gut.

Bis etwa eine Woche später... als er merkte das ihn jemand verfolgt.

Bitte um Review.

Wie bereits erwähnt ist dies eine genaue Übersetzung der bereits veröffentlichten Geschichte 'Hook' von Sinister Apollo.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuerst nahm Keigo an, dass es einer von Oshimas Handlangern wäre.

Mit den Typen musste er sich leider schon während des ganzen Schuljahres herumärgern. Und das auch noch nur weil die Denken, das Keigo Ichigos Cheerleader oder dergleichen während des großen Kampfes war. Welcher... NEIN! Es war ja gerade andersherum. Keigo war definitiv nicht auf Ichigos Seite. Die ganzen Gerüchte über seine orangen Haare hatten ihn sowieso schon an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht. Besonders als er erfuhr das er mit ihm und Chad in einer Klasse sein wird.

Auch wenn sich seine Meinung über ihn nach dem Kampf änderte und er tatsächlich zu Ichigos größtem Fan wurde. Tatsache war: Oshima beschloss das Keigo schwach genug war um ihn anzugreifen wenn er allein war, aber nicht Hilflos genug wenn Ichigo in der Nähe war. Es würde die vielen Diebstähle seiner Fahrradreifen, von Lebensmitteln und zu seinem größten Bedauern seines Nintendo 3DS, jedes mal wenn er alleine nach Hause läuft, erklären. In letzter Zeit fanden sie es auch toll ihn zu 'stalken' und waren dabei nicht einmal Diskret. Oder sie sendeten Ihm Drohungen, die mit fast schon peinlich schlechten Imitationen von Liam Neeson verfasst waren. Von sich aus, konnte Keigo sie einfach nicht ernst nehmen.

So war es umso schockierender als sein Stalker diesmal nicht nur zu ihm aufschloss, sondern ihm auch einen schwarzen Sack überstülpten. Sein Angreifer packte ihn an den Händen. Das war so professionell,... das konnten keine Teenager sein...

Das war der Moment in dem Keigo sich bewusst wurde, das er entführt wurde. Wenn er jemals gefragt würde, würde er leidenschaftlich erzählen wie er sich mit aller Macht gewehrt und lautstark geschrienen hat während er versuchte wenigstens einen Treffer zu landen. In der Realität jedoch, erstarrte Keigo so dermaßen das er gleich darauf ohnmächtig wurde

Er wachte später von selbst auf, und fühlte sich als hätte er ein unbequemes Nickerchen gehalten. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten um seine Augen zu öffnen damit sich diese an dieses Licht in diesem Raum gewöhnten. Er fühlte sich immer noch träge und begriff langsam das er wirklich professionell an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Aber er konnte nicht panisch werden. Keigo fühlte sich irgendwie leicht, als ob er schwebt. Er fühlte sich als ob er unter Drogen stand. Er war wohl wirklich auf Droge.

„Wa...?" er versuchte zu sprechen, doch sein Mund war so trocken das es schon weh tat. Also gab er es auf. Als er sich umsah begriff er das er sich nicht in einem runtergekommenen, dunklen Lagerhaus befand, sondern in einem sehr anspruchsvoll einwirkenden Raum mit teuer-aussehendem Metall an den Wänden, die dem Raum die Form einer Honigwabe gaben. Es gab keine Tür, zumindest sah er keine wegen der ganzen Spiegel um ihn herum.

Außer ihm und dem Stuhl an den er gefesselt war, war der Raum leer. Es sah genau so aus wie irgendeine Zelle in einer Irrenanstalt. Oder vielleicht, das Pentagon.

Scheiße. Ist er etwa im Pentagon? Dem Verteidigungsministerium der USA?

Die Panik, die er sich so herbeisehnte, überkam ihn mit der Wucht eines Güterzuges und plötzlich war das einzige an das er denken konnte das das 'verdammt noch mal nicht scheiß Oshimas Mist ist'. Doch da ertönte plötzlich eine Körperlose Stimme die ihn aufschreien ließ und Keigo war sich sicher das er sich gerade in die Hosen gemacht hatte.

„Herr Asano, ich rate ihnen tief durchzuatmen. Das hilft gegen die Panik." sagte die Stimme.

„Scheiße." war alles was Keigo antworten konnte. Er war so dermaßen eingeschüchtert und so was vom am Arsch. Das wars nun. Das ist das Ende. Er wird hier und jetzt sterben und niemand wird jemals seinen Körper finden, weil er sich sicher war das er in einem Labor oder so was war, wo sie an ihm herum experimentieren werden.

„Herr Asano." sagte die Stimme, diesmal deutlich klarer und Keigo öffnete endlich die Augen, nachdem er sich nicht daran erinnerte sie geschlossen zu haben. Oh Gott, sie Kontrollieren seine Bewegungen, dachte er sich. Doch da erblickte er einen Mann in einem feinen schwarzen Anzug, der vor ihm stand. Wie ist der Kerl hier überhaupt reingekommen?

„Da ist eine getarnte Tür hinter mir." sagte der Mann, den Keigo ab sofort nur noch als Waben-Mann kennen würde. Stressige Situationen, setzten seinem Vorstellungsvermögen schwer zu, so dachte er.

„Okay,..." sagte Keigo laut. Die Kontrollieren ihn aber so was von.

„Nein, das tun wir nicht. Verstehen Sie, Sie sind in einem Schockzustand, aber es gibt keinen Grund angst zu haben." sagte er als hätte er gerade seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Ich... Ich habe nichts getan! Ich schwöre!"

Der Waben-Mann nickte. „Dessen sind wir uns bewusst, Herr Asano. Wir wollen Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen, danach können Sie sofort gehen."

„Wer ist wir?! Sie... haben... mich ge-kidnappt!" stotterte Keigo unruhig. Er war kurz davor zu weinen so verzweifelt war er.

„Ich gebe zu, wir hätten nicht so grob sein müssen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, nur ein paar Fragen und dann steht es ihnen frei zu gehen."

„W...Wer sind sie?" stotterte er.

Waben-Mann dachte kurz über seine Antwort nach. Keigo merkte dies, aber er war noch zu beschäftigt damit nicht an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben. „Wir nennen uns die Strategische Heimatland Interventions Eingreif- und Logistik Division. Kurz S.H.I.E.L.D. Hauptsächlich kümmern wir uns um Regierungs- und Sicherheits-Angelegenheiten. Sie können also ganz entspannt sein, Wir sind hier die guten, Herr Asano."

„Das ist das was der Bösewicht sagen würde!" Keigo hatte offiziell keine Ahnung wo er war. Er sollte wissen das es besser war zu reden.

Die Fesseln, die seine Arme an den Stuhllehnen hielten, öffneten sich plötzlich. Der Mann vor ihm lächelte beruhigt. „Das stimmt. Aber sie haben mein Wort. Alles was ich will sind fünf Minuten Ihrer Zeit. Dann bringen wir sie persönlich bis zu ihrer Haustür. Und zwar sicher und ohne umwege!"

Es gab definitiv keinen Grund zu leugnen das diese Strategische-Weiß-der Teufel was das war, ihn erst gehen lässt wenn sie von ihm bekommen haben, was sie wollen. Die sich öffnenden Fesseln waren wohl ein Zeichen des guten Willen, den der Typ vor ihm hätte ihn wohl in zwei Sekunden platt gemacht.

Verdammt noch mal, vielleicht waren es ja diese Typen die ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatten.

Keigo schob die Gedanken beiseite und nickte einfach nur ergebend. Der Mann lächelte wieder, aber diesmal sah es weniger gruselig aus.

„Wir würden gerne alles über Ihre Freundschaft mit Kurosaki Ichigo wissen."

„Was?"

Es war nicht das erste mal das Keigo wegen Ichigo in Schwierigkeiten war. Ichigo und Waben-Mann hatten also wenigstens das gemeinsam. Aber alles war selbst für Keigo neu. Nicht nur das er das erste mal in seinem Leben entführt wurde, von jemandem der nicht Obdachlos war (Keigo würde dies als einen Gewinn betrachten, falls es jemals lustig für ihn erscheint).

„Verbringen Sie oft Zeit zusammen?"

Die Antwort auf diese Frage war Keigo so was von klar. Und sie war auch sehr traurig. Ichigo wollte fast nie mit ihn Zeit verbringen und nun da er auch noch Seelen-Fänger-Kräfte... OH.

„Was OH?"

Jetzt begriff er es. Das war es was die Regierung wissen wollte. Keigo hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine geknallt, weil er es nicht schon vorher begriffen hat. Die Fragen des Kerls waren sachlich aber auch sehr wage. Keigo antwortete einfach im Akkord, vermied aber jede Antwort auf Ichigo's Shinigami-Fähigkeiten. Wahrscheinlich war er nach dem Vorfall letzte Woche noch irgendwie unter schock oder so. Keigo nahm an das der Mann aber zufrieden war und bekam was er wollte. So hielt er sich an sein Wort und Keigo wurde nur fünf Minuten später in den Fond eines sündhaft teuren Lexus gesetzt. Keigo konnte auf der Seite noch das Logo der Organisation und die Initialen S.H.I.E.L.D. erkennen. Seiner Meinung nach ein ziemlich blöder Name.

Was konnte man dazu sagen, das eine geheime Regierungsorganisation über dieses Geheimnis Bescheid wusste. Wenn man es überhaupt noch ein Geheimnis nennen konnte. Karakura war bekannt für seine vielen 'Erdbeben', da musste man ja irgendwann einmal verdacht schöpfen. Zum Teufel noch mal, er wusste ja nicht einmal ob er mit der Japanischen Regierung sprach, weil er zu beschäftigt war sich nicht in die Hose zu machen. Sein Entführer, oder eher Interviewer, war aber definitiv ein Japaner. Und er hatte auch definitiv keine Tattoos, soweit Keigo sehen konnte. Also war er auch kein Mitglied der Yakuza. Möglicherweise!

Keigo entschied sich zurück zu Uraharas Laden zu gehen um ihn von dem Vorfall zu erzählen. Auch wenn er den Hut-Kerl partout nicht ausstehen konnte, so sollte er jedoch davon erfahren.

Und tatsächlich, schien Urahara etwas zu wissen.

Das bedeutet: Urahara wusste etwas, stellte sich aber dumm und behauptete nichts zu wissen. Alles was er Keigo sagte war ein: „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich werde der Sache nachgehen."

Keigo jedoch verstand es als: „Komm nie wieder hierher zurück oder sonst..."

Nun den. Wenn es nun einmal so ist. Keigo würde die ganze Verantwortung nur zu gerne auf jemand anders abwälzen, der auch wenigstens wusste was vor sich ging. Er wollte den ganzen Vorfall einfach nur vergessen. Er ist sowieso viel besser im Video-Spiele spielen und im 'auf Möpse starren'. Das Leben war so viel einfacher ohne diesen ganzen Mist.

Bis er dann ging, nur um wieder von einem Hollow angegriffen zu werden...

Bitte um Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsache ist das die Nähe zu jemandem, der über ein hohes Maß an spirituellen Kräften verfügt und das über einen längeren Zeitraum, auch Menschen ohne jegliche Kräfte beeinflussen können und diese so etwas davon aufsammeln können. Und da Keigo sich quasi an der ganzen 'Reiatsu-Gruppe' gerieben hatte, während seiner Versuche etwas von Ichigos 'Großartigkeit' abzubekommen, war es ja nur klar das er wirklich spirituelle Kräfte abbekommen hatte. Ebenso wie Tatsuki und Mizuiro, die jedoch das Glück hatten, nicht annähernd so viel abbekommen zu haben. Da war es ja klar das der Hollow, lieber jagt auf ihn macht anstatt auf einen von denen.

Da war er nun. Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt, nein vergessen, während er genüsslich einen Schluck Saft trank. Eigentlich hatte er ihn für seine Schwester gekauft. Sie hatte ihn mal wieder gezwungen und würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Doch da sie das so oder so immer macht würde es ja eh nichts ausmachen. Da hörte er dieses ohrenbetäubende Grölen.

Es hätte ein Rudel Hunde sein können, die in der Nachbarschaft heulten, oder der Schrei eines bestimmten enthusiastischen 'Metallkopfes'. Hey, es könnte Iron-Man persönlich sein, der seine Runden durch die Stadt zieht und dabei mit Hilfe großer Lautsprecher fangen spielt. Keigo hatte gehört das er das manchmal macht und er hatte genug Youtube-Videos gesehen um zu wissen das Tony Stark das coolste Schwein aller Zeiten war.

Und immer noch gelang es Keigo nicht zu begreifen das es kein Lebendes Wesen in einem fliegenden Metallanzug war, der die Erde unter ihm zum zittern brachte. Er ignorierte es erfolgreich. Selbst als er sich umdrehte und schließlich merkte was tatsächlich vor sich ging. Doch dann konnte auch er es nicht mehr leugnen.

Also entschloss sich Keigo das zu tun was jeder verantwortungsbewusste Mensch in dieser Situation tun würde: Er schrie laut auf und fing an zu rennen.

Natürlich hatte Urahara ihm nicht gesagt das Hollow-Angriffe nicht selten sind. Das diese Monster sich gerne auf Karakura stürzten, wegen der fast schon lächerlich hohen Spirituellen Kraft in dieser Stadt. Sprich wegen diesem scheiß Ichigo und seinem Gefolge. Keigo mit inbegriffen. Und das ein Hollow, wenn er stark und schlau genug ist, auch in der Lage ist die Quelle der Spirituellen Energie ausfindig zu machen und zu verfolgen.

Nein, Keigo wurde darüber erst viel viel später informiert, als diese Information schon fast unnötig war. Und so musste es sein das dieser Hollow sowohl stark als auch schlau war und Keigo immer weiter durch die Stadt verfolgte. Weiter und weiter weg von seinem Zuhause, wo er ja auch nicht vor ihm sicher gewesen wäre.

Keigos Oberkörper war wie gelähmt, während seine Beine entschlossen ihn schnell durch alle möglichen versteckten Gassen und Winkel der Stadt zu tragen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, das es sie gibt. Als der Hollow ihn schließlich fand und mit seiner riesigen scheußlichen Hand nach ihm greifen wollte, kratzte er über die Wände der umliegenden Häuser. Die Bewohner der Häuser dachten sofort wieder an ein Erdbeben und flohen aus ihren Wohnungen. Welch Ironie.

Keigo schrie während er dem Hollow auswich und schließlich aufstehen konnte, nur um wieder wegzurennen. Zu dem Bürogebäude mit der Glasfassade, das er in der Nähe sehen konnte. Seine Beine waren am brennen vor lauter Erschöpfungen, seine Brust fühlte sich an als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Hammer malträtiert. Er wollte einfach nur weg von dem riesigen Monster. Es war verdammt groß, nicht so wie die Monster die Ichigo einfach zu Staub schlug. Dieses Monster sah fast schon Menschlich aus, doch auch in der Form eines gigantischen Seemonsters, das zu lange auf dem Grund des Meeres gelegen hatte. Kurz hatte er das Gefühl, dieses Wesen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Lange bevor er von Ichigos Kräften wusste. Damals war es dunkler und es hatte eine Ähnliche Maske, aber Keigo wurde sofort durch den nächsten Groll abgelenkt, der auch ein Weinen hätte sein können. Der Hollow kam näher und wurde schneller. Verdammte Scheiße, er würde hier und heute zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage sterben. Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße... Wo sind die Shinigami wenn man sie einmal braucht?!

Er stolperte, doch trotzdem schaffte er es das hohe Gebäude gerade noch rechtzeitig zu betreten, bevor der Hollow genau auf die Stelle trat auf der er gerade lag. Keigo wusste nicht wie lange es dauern würde, doch es würde nicht lang sein bis der Hollow ein großes Loch ins Gebäude reißen und ins innere Gelangen würde. Stark zitternd suchte Keigo nach seinem Telefon, und fand es schließlich wobei er erleichtert jubelte. Sofort wählte er Uraharas Nummer, die er Urahara damals aus der Nase ziehen musste.

Die Schreie des Hollow, hallten durch die leeren Gänge. Eigentlich eine Warnung an Keigo, lieber in die andere Richtung zu fliehen. Doch er hoffte so sehr das dieser Shinigami nur endlich abheben möge. Keigo gab nach dem fünften Klingen auf und überlegte sich wer den sonst mit dieser Situation klar kommen würde, wenn nicht Ichigo.

Er war drauf und dran aus Verzweiflung die Feuerwehr anzurufen weil er nicht mehr weiter wusste, doch das war der Moment, der den Rest seines Lebens für immer verändern sollte, wenn das ganze übernatürliche nicht schon schlimm genug war...

Die Fenster auf der Hollow-Seite zersplitterten und flogen durch die Luft. Einige Scherben bohrten sich in Keigos Haut während er versuchte in Deckung zu gehen. Auf der anderen Seite, waren die Zerstörungen bereits so groß das Keigo den freien Himmel sehen konnte... und damit auch das schwarze Flugzeug, das unmittelbar in seiner Nähe landete. Keigo traute seinen Augen nicht, aber es war tatsächlich ein Luftfahrzeug das da neben ihm landete. Außerdem trug es wieder dieses Logo mit dem Geometrischen Adler und der Typ der durch die sich öffnende Tür heraustrat, war eindeutig Waben-Mann. Gefolgt von zwei weiteren Personen, die definitiv nicht von der Japanischen Regierung waren.

Ein weiteres Grölen, weckte ihn aus seiner Träumerei und zwang ihn noch tiefer in sein Versteck hinter einem größeren Trümmerstück. Er fing an auszuflippen als wäre es das letzte mal das er es jemals tun könnte. Keigo war so dermaßen von seiner Flucht erschöpft, ohne das ein Shinigami zu seiner Rettung kam. Und dann taucht auch noch Waben-Mann und glaubt er könne es mit diesem auf der anderen Seite aufnehmen. Denn trotz ihres kurzen Gespräches gestern, hatte der Typ keine Ahnung auf was er sich da einlässt.

Keigo sah alles wie in Zeitlupe während er aus seinem Versteck die drei Personen in ihren Schwarzen Ganzkörperanzügen, die eindeutig Menschen waren, auf den Hollow zugingen. Es war als wären 15 Minuten vergangen, während eines totalen Martial-Arts und Spion-Action Kampfes, der Hollow schließlich getroffen wurde und schließlich zu Staub zerfiel und damit aus der Existenz verschwand.

Keigo zitterte vor Angst und Erschöpfung, als sie ihn erreichten. Waben-Mann sah ihn weniger besorgt aber dafür mehr enttäuscht an während eine weiße, blonde Frau neben ihn hastig redete. Keigo verstand nicht ein Wort. Doch er ließ sich von den beiden aufhelfen und war überraschend ruhig während sie ihm wortlos halfen und er mit zitternden Beinen versuchte gerade zu stehen.

„Herr Asano, sind sie in der Lage zu laufen?" fragte Waben-Mann mit einer Stimme, die viel zu ruhig war für jemanden der gerade Zeuge wurde wie ein gigantisches Geister-See-Monster pulverisiert wurde. Verdammte Geheimagenten.

„Sie... Sind... ein Haufen Spione, oder nicht." antwortete Keigo bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Keigo wachte in einem Krankenhaus wieder auf. Sofort erkannte er Ishidas Vater, der am Fuß seines Bettes stand und gelangweilt etwas von einem Klemmbrett ablas. Er fühlte sich als wäre er tot. Irgendwie, musste er ein trauriges Geräusch gemacht haben, weil der alte Kauz ihn nur mit einer Gleichgültigkeit ansah, als wäre es nicht das erste mal das er ihn hier behandelt. Es war auch nicht das erste mal, doch das war ihr kleines Geheimnis.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Ishidas Vater während er anfing seine Werte zu prüfen und ihm ein Glas Wasser mit einem Strohhalm reichte. Er dachte er würde sich wie ein dankbarer Mensch anhören, doch tatsächlich hörte sich seine Stimme irgendwie an wie ein Delphin im Stimmbruch. Er konnte es nicht sagen, es fühlte sich an als würde sich etwas seine Ohren verstopfen.

Nachdem er vorsichtig sein Wasser getrunken hatte, versuchte Keigo wieder zu sprechen. „Ich... o...kay."

Ryuken seufzte. „Sie waren mitten in einem Erdbeben." der komische Unterton im letzten Wort zeigte das er definitiv nicht wirklich von einem 'Erdbeben' sprach und das das besagte 'Nicht-Erdbeben' etwas war von dem Ryuken Bescheid wissen musste. „Es ist schön das es dir 'okay' geht. Aber das könnte auch besser sein."

„Wuss... nicht, das Hollows sind... so sne.." Keigo schloss seine Augen wieder und versuchte zu erzählen was diese außer Kontrolle geratene Sache war. „Wrum verfol es mi..?"

„Weil du eine schwache, einfache Beute bist," sagte der Arzt herablassend und Keigo hatte sofort das Bedürfnis dem Kerl eine zu kleben. Aber er war zu müde um das zu tun. „Ihre Schwester ist im Wartebereich und ruht sich kurz aus. Ich gehe sie kurz holen. Versuchen Sie wach zu bleiben. Dieser Kurosaki hat sie schon schlimmer verprügelt als das was sie jetzt haben."

Der Mann sprach Ichigos Namen mit dem gleichen bösen Unterton aus wie das vermeintliche Erdbeben. Als er den Raum verließ war sich Keigo sicher: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Der Typ war definitv auch mehr in die Sache involviert als er zugab.

Nur einige Sekunden später betrat jemand den Raum. Aber anstatt seiner Schwester, musste Keigo wieder in das Gesicht von 'Scheiß-Waben-Mann' blicken. Diesmal trug er wieder seinen normalen Anzug. Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück und Keigo wusste nun wer wirklich unter dem langweiligen Anzug und der Krawatte steckte. Der Kerl war ein bis an die Zähne bewaffnetes Arschloch, der Sachen drauf hatte die weit über sein Vorstellungsvermögen gingen.

„Herr Asano,..." begann er, aber Keigo seufzte.

„Verschwind...den Sie..." stöhnte er zurück. Es war ihm egal wenn er nicht höflich war. Keigo hatte die furchtbare Angewohnheit, sich ausgerechnet auf Leute einzulassen, die Schlägertypen verprügelten ohne nachzudenken. Aber dieser Typ hatte seine Versprechen gehalten und ihn damals nach Hause gebracht. Nicht einmal Ichigo hatte alle seine Versprechen gehalten.

„Ich befürchte wir müssen jetzt darüber sprechen. Keine Sorge, ich will Sie nicht stressen." erklärte Waben-Mann.

Keigo gab auf und nickte vorsichtig.

„Wie schon gesagt, wir sind die Strategische Heimatland Inter-"

„Ja ja... SHIELD. Ich hab ihr Logo gesehen. Kommen Sie zur Sache."

Der Mann bekam ein leichtes überraschtes Zucken im Gesicht, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder. „Das Stimmt. Und als Regierungsorganisation, ist es unsere Aufgabe solch Sensible Situationen wie das Ereignis gestern lückenlos aufzuklären."

„Scheiße, das w... gestern?! Wie lange... geschlafen?" fragte Keigo.

„Lange genug das sie sich erholen konnten. Wo war ich noch gleich..." antwortete er sofort. „...wir handeln in außergewöhnlichen Situationen mit denen die Lokalen Behörden und nicht einmal die Polizei mit ihren Mitteln bewerkstelligen können. Und da sie in die Sache mehr oder weniger Involviert waren, möchten wir gerne das sie noch heute Abend in unser Büro kommen und uns ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Keigo sah ihn fragend an. Er hätte dies kommen sehen müssen, aber da er grundsätzlich niemals richtig nachdachte, war dies entschuldbar. Aber er war nicht dumm. Bei weitem nicht. Er wusste wie man zusammenhänge erkennt.

Er hat gesehen was gestern geschehen war, und dieser Typ hat gesehen das er gesehen hat was geschehen war. Wie ein Idiot, belaberte er aus was er gedacht hat gesehen zu haben. Und wie die dachten das er zu viel wüsste. Dies bestätigte aber nur, Waben-Manns Theorie und die seiner Lakaien. Das waren Spione und sie hatten definitiv das nötige Spielzeug um diese Übernatürlichen Monster zu pulverisieren. Und es war kein Geheimnis mehr das Keigo nach Aufmerksamkeit flehte. Wobei ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der älteren Schülerinnen aus der Schule viel lieber wäre als die der Schnallgestiefelten Regierungs-Agenten, die offensichtlich Hollows zum Frühstück aßen, Bigfoot zum Mittagessen und das Lochness-Monster zum Abendbrot. Das meiste davon sprach Keigo offen aus.

„Nessie liegt nicht in unserem Aufgabenbereich. Sie ist aber eigentlich ganz nett." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und legte eine Visitenkarte auf den Beistelltisch. Keigos verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierte er einfach. „Sie werden heute noch entlassen. Unser Wagen wird sie und ihre Schwester nach Hause bringen. Bitte rufen Sie uns an falls Sie etwas brauchen. Wir werden Sie um 17 Uhr abholen. Schönen Tag noch!"

Als er den Raum verließ, stürmte Mizuho gerade hinein. Sie sah dem Fremden noch kurz hinterher bevor sie weiter zu Keigo ging und ihn umarmte, bevor sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Natürlich musst du mitten in der Stadt in ein Erdbeben geraten du Idiot!" wieder hob sie die Hand um ihn zu schlagen, doch Keigo hob seine eigene um sich zu schützen.

„Ich bin verletzt. Das wagst du nicht!"

Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen oder ihn wieder zu schlagen, streckte sie ihm einfach die Zunge raus.

„Mama und Papa kommen heim. Ich glaube sie wollen diesmal ein Weilchen bleiben." Keigo zuckte bei ihren Worten sofort zusammen. „Aw, sei froh das sie wenigstens dieses mal kommen."

Mizuho schimpfte ihn übelst aus während er sich wieder anzog und von ihr etwas zu trinken und einen Protein-Riegel in den Schoss geworfen bekam.

„Sag mal du Idiot, wer war eigentlich der komische Kerl der hier bei dir im Zimmer war?" fragte sie als sie von ihrem Handy aufsah.

„Oh, der Mann... er war von der Polizei! Ja, er hat nur meine Aussage aufnehmen wollen. Und etwas erzählt von nicht allein spät Abends unterwegs sein und so." log Keigo und hoffte inständig das sie ihm das abkaufte.

„Hm, okay!" Mizuho kaufte es ihm ab und wandte sich wieder ihrem Handy zu.

Keigo schielte zu der Karte auf dem Beistelltisch und hob sie auf. Darauf das gleiche Adler-Symbol in schick glänzender Chrom-farbigem Druck. Die Typen legten wohl großen wert auf schickes aussehen. Die Nummern und die Schrift waren schwer zu erkennen. So fand Keigo heraus das er gerade mit einem gewissen Fujikawa Yoshiro gesprochen hatte und dies auch in naher Zukunft tun wird.

Er wird Kisuke die Schuld an dieser Misere geben.

Bitte um Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Keigo entschloss sich, das von diesem Moment an alle seine Inneren Monologe mit 'Kisuke ist ein Arschloch' beginnen werden.

Er hatte nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert, seit er aus dem Krankenhaus raus kam, hatte auf keiner seiner verzweifelten Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter geantwortet und hatte den verfluchten Laden auf unbestimmte Zeit geschlossen. Keigo hatte sich nicht einmal auf ihn eingelassen und wurde schon gemieden als hätte er eine Ansteckende Krankheit oder so. Keigo fragte sich ob er sich nicht lieber persönlich auf den Weg machen sollte aber er war sich sicher das niemand dort auf sein lautes Klopfen an der Tür reagieren wird nur um ihm steinharte Reis-Kuchen zu servieren. Außerdem war er nun offiziell auf dem Radar eines Geheimdienstes, was es ihm unmöglich machen sollte Urahara allein und ungestört zu treffen. Stattdessen beschloss Keigo, den Rest seines Vormittages damit zu verbringen Schmerzmittel zu schlucken und mehr über dieses 'SHIELD' herauszufinden.

Es war keine große Überraschung, das nichts brauchbares im Internet zu finden war. Ein paar Clip-Art-Fotos von schlecht gezeichneten mittelalterlichen Waffen und Links zu alten Captain America Fanartikeln, die er lieber nicht sehen wollte. Dann wollte er nach dem vollen Namen der Organisation suchen, erinnerte sich aber nicht daran was nach 'Heimatland' kam und gab sofort auf. Er dachte, wenn sie auf Infos von ihm hinaus wollen, dann sollte er auf Infos von ihnen bekommen. Er wusste sie waren Amerikaner. Keigo traute aber als Japaner der Japanischen Regierung viel mehr.

Bevor er sich versah war es schon fast Abend. Waben-Mann würde bald seine Handlanger schicken um ihn abzuholen. Keigo dachte darüber nach seiner Schwester Bescheid zu geben. Aber da sie ja nichts über die Shinigami und Hollows wusste, was ihn sehr überraschte, weil Madarame es nicht einmal aktiv versuchte vor ihr zu verheimlichen, beschloss er sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen und sagte das er sich mit Mizuiro trifft. Zunächst versuchte sie ihn wieder in sein Bett zu zerren, doch dann gab sie auf und lies ihn ziehen, solange er zum Abendessen zuhause ist und steckte ihn seine Medikamente in die Tasche.

„Wehe du nimmst sie nicht! Ich werde es herausfinden!" sagte sie und Keigo fragte sich warum sie ihn nicht regelmäßig so verwöhnte.

Der Fahrer war ein unaufdringlicher, verschwiegener Mann mit dunkler Sonnenbrille und schwarzem Anzug, der so was wie das Markenzeichen der Organisation zu sein schien. Gekonnt raste der Mann mit dem Wagen aus dem Versteck und Keigo versuchte sich während der Fahr so gut es ging die Strecke einzuprägen. Er hoffte das er sich nicht gerade selbst in ein Verließ gesperrt hat. Es war eine furchtbare Angewohnheit, aber er vertraute Waben-Mann und er hoffte das er das nicht bereuen wird. Jedenfalls nicht so arg.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel in etwa 20 Minuten. Das war überraschend schnell, wenn man bedachte das sie sich nun im Zentrum Tokios befanden. Der Fahrer steuerte eine Tiefgarage eines riesigen Gebäudekomplexes an, der seinen Dunklen Schatten über alles zu werfen schien. Keigo lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und er ignorierte sein schlagendes Herz. Es war doch bloß eine Tiefgarage. Keine große Sache, oder?

Wenn man davon absah das Morde und Entführungen in Tiefgaragen passierten. Keigo hatte genug Folgen von Criminal Minds gesehen um das zu wissen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" wollte Keigo wissen. Der Fahrer antwortete nicht und fuhr einfach weiter in die tieferen Parkdecks. „Ich... Ich will aussteigen..." stotterte Keigo während er nach dem Türöffner griff.

„Wir sind so gut wie da!" kam eine ungeduldige Antwort. Plötzlich hörte er wie die Türen verriegelt wurden. Keigo unterdrückte seine Panik und fing an zu beten. Sein Leben sollte jetzt nicht enden. Er hatte sich doch gerade erst den neuen Super-Mario gekauft und wollte nicht sterben bevor er es nicht wenigstens einmal gespielt hatte. Doch nach zwei endlos langen Minuten erreichten sie schließlich einen Fahrstuhl, dessen Türen sich automatisch öffneten und das Auto einfahren ließen. Noch bevor Keigo reagieren konnte, spürte er wie der Aufzug in dem sich das Auto nun befand nach unten fuhr. Sehr tief nach unten.

Was zum Teufel ist das. Kein Gebäude der Welt sollte eine so tiefe Parkgarage haben, protestierte Keigo innerlich. Doch da erinnerte er sich an Uraharas unterirdisches Trainingsgelände und lehnte sich frustriert nach vorne um seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des Vordersitzes zu knallen. Spione und ihre scheiß Keller.

Der Aufzug stoppte abrupt. Keigo wurde in den Sitz gepresst während sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten und... ja was zum Himmel Arsch ist den das...

Er war mitten im Hauptquartier der Spione. Heilige Scheiße. Das war alles was dieser Ort sein konnte. Mit verchromten Wänden, die sich in dem langen Bereich ausbreiteten, scheinbar endlos große, in ihrer Schichtigkeit gigantische Computer-Bildschirme, die aussahen als stammten sie von einem Raumschiff aus einem futuristischen Sci-Fi-Universum. Einige Bildschirme projizierten sogar Hologramme die mit bloßen Fingerbewegungen gesteuert wurden. Keigo war sich sicher das die Meisten Leute hier Waffen trugen, die er nicht einmal im Internet gesehen hatte. Aber die Leute hier waren auch allesamt irgendwie professionell gefährlich. Keigo sah sich die Menschen hier genau an. Die meisten trugen die gleiche Anzug und Krawatten Kombination, während andere schwarze Kampfanzüge und kugelsichere Westen, die durch eine Tür verschwanden, von der Keigo sicher war das sie fünf Sekunden zuvor noch nicht da war. Vergesst das FBI... Er war im Superspionen-Himmel.

Er war so darauf verdacht, diesen Moment festzuhalten. Es würde ja bestimmt das letzte mal sein das er so etwas atemberaubendes sieht. Doch als Keigo sich sein Handy greifen wollte, musste er feststellen das es nicht mehr da war. Keigo sah zu seinem Fahrer, der sein Handy in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden lies und wies auf eine Tür.

„Folg mir!" sagte er und lief los ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Keigo schwappte zurück in die Gegenwart und kribbelte ihm unruhig hinterher.

Sie liefen an einigen der besagten Professionellen und Gefährlichen vorbei und der Teenager verbarg nicht einmal sein Staunen. Eines der Hologramme wurde von einer extrem attraktiven und auch erschöpften Frau bearbeitet, die einige Wörter in sehr komplizierten Englisch sprach die Keigo nicht verstand. Auch wenn der Anblick der Projektion, die Frau denken lassen konnte, das das Ding explodieren könnte. Und dabei waren es bloß ein paar Zelte um einen komischen Gegenstand herum.

Sie passierten den nächsten Bildschirm eilig um zu Agent McBroody aufzuschließen, aber Keigo war sich sicher das die gerade eine schwarze Katze untersuchten. Okay. Vielleicht explodiert die Katze ja auch? Wer weiß. Keigo konnte ja bloß raten an was Spione so arbeiten.

McBroody hielt vor einem Büro an und scheuchte Keigo hinein. Es war viel kleiner als er gedacht hat. Nur ein Schreibtisch, ein großer leerer Ledersessel dahinter und zwei kleinere für Besucher, die davor standen. Keigo nahm platz und wartete auf wen auch immer. Dieser wer auch immer, erschien nur 30 Sekunden später in Form von Waben-Mann, der aussah wie ein Fellball den eine piekfeine Katze herausgewürgt hat: Professionell wie sonst nichts. Er entließ den Fahrer und grüßte Keigo in der selben höflichen Weise wie auch in den letzen zwei Tagen.

Herr Gott, war das erst vor zwei Tagen?, dachte sich Keigo.

„Herr Asano,..." begann Waben-Mann, den Keigo jetzt eigentlich mit Fujikawa ansprechen sollte. „...ich hoffe es geht ihnen besser seit heute Morgen."

Keigo zuckte nervös mit den Schultern. „Ehm... Ja!"

„Ich befürchte wir müssen gleich zur Sache kommen. Gestern Abend, wurden Sie im Yamaha-Gebäude aufgefunden, während sie offensichtlich von einer Unbekannten Spezies angegriffen wurden, die wir als 0-8-4 bezeichnen. Ist das korrekt?"

„0-8-Was?"

„Das ist unser Code für Objekte oder Lebewesen, die in keiner Datenbank der Welt registriert sind. Wie auch immer, ich erinnere mich daran, das sie diese Kreatur einen 'Hollow' genannt haben. Also wissen Sie schon etwas darüber."

Das war keine Frage und Keigo wusste nicht ober er es noch leugnen konnte. Aber er versuchte es wenigstens: „Habe ich wirklich gesagt das ich...?"

Keigo kam ins straucheln und merkte das er es nicht konnte. Es kam ihm so vor als würde er seine Freunde betrügen, auch wenn Keigo wusste das die ganze Shinigami-Sache viel viel weiter ging als nur bis Ichigo. Aber die Sache an unbeteiligte weiterzuerzählen kam ihm einfach nicht Richtig vor.

„Sie haben es gesagt! SHIELD wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden wenn sie uns mehr über diese Kreaturen erzählen könnten und woher sie kommen. Natürlich werden wir sie für ihren Aufwand entschädigen."

Hat das Arschloch ihn etwa gerade...

Andererseits, war Keigo nicht abgeneigt gegenüber bestimmten Dingen, wie zum Beispiel Spielkonsolen, Dates mit heißen Mädchen oder Yuzu Kurosakis Kochkünsten. Aber nun zu wissen, das so eine hoch entwickelte und fortschrittliche Organisation wie SHIELD, die ja praktisch eine Organisation war die nicht existierte, verzweifelt nach Informationen von ihm aus wahr... Er hatte genug Hollywood-Filme gesehen um zu wissen, das diese Typen normalerweise auf nichts gutes hinaus sind.

Und was zum Teufel wäre wenn Keigo seine Freunde erwischt hätte. Er hatte Fujikawa getraut nachdem er ihn gerettet hatte, aber ihn nun in etwas zu involvieren das ganz bestimmt keinen Menschen-Geheimdienst braucht. War die ganze Sache den nicht überhaupt gedacht um es vor den Menschen geheim zu halten? Es war nicht dazu bestimmt weitererzählt zu werden. Er atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich etwas. Seine Loyalität wird ihm bestimmt noch das Leben kosten. Und Keigo war seinen Freunden gegenüber... ach was redet er da. Aber trotzdem war es nicht sein Geheimnis. Demnach hatte er auch nicht das recht dazu es weiter zu erzählen.

„Ich befürchte, ich habe keine Ahnung von was Sie da reden, mein Herr..." fing er an. „...Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern so etwas jemals gesagt zu haben.

Waben- Fujikawas Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, außer einem kurzen zucken mit dem Augenbrauen, das Keigo auch nur sah weil er genau hinsah. Er sagte nichts. Anscheinend versuchte er ihn abzuschätzen, um die beste Foltermethode für ihn herauszufinden um die Wahrheit zu bekommen. Keigo schluckte bei dem Gedanken, versuchte aber so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Er sprang fast aus seinem Stuhl während der Agent vor ihm sich konspirativ vor lehnte.

„Herr Asano, ich kann Sie verstehen. Warum sollten Sie uns auch trauen?" Keigo jammerte innerlich als er das hörte, schließlich vertraute er ihm so sehr das er freiwillig hierher kam. „Nun, aber sie müssen verstehen das wir als Organisation, die nach dem Weltfrieden strebt, ihre Hilfe brauchen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht berechtigt Ihnen das zu erzählen, aber..." ein langer Seufzer lies Keigo sich schlecht fühlen. „...es gab einige Vorkommnisse in der letzten Zeit... und wir glauben das mehr wissen über diese Hollows mehr als Hilfreich wären. Wir glauben das all das irgendwie zusammenhängt und wir hätten Sie nicht aufgesucht, wenn wir nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätten."

Aha, also haben die versucht Urahara einzubeziehen. Keigo war doch nicht so dumm. Aber wenn schon Urahara ihnen nichts gesagt hat...

Keigo zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern: „Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne helfen, Mann. Aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, habe ich absolut keine Ahnung von diesen Monstern. Ich bin nur nach Hause gelaufen und plötzlich hat es mich verfolgt." Da kam Keigo ein Gedanke. „Andernfalls, habt ihr Typen dieses Ding richtig ordentlich ran genommen, also müsstet ihr eigentlich darüber Bescheid wissen. Ich wundere mich nur wie ich da helfen kann?"

Der Agent wurde plötzlich ganz schmal blättrig und seine Höflichkeit schien zu schwinden. Keigo betete das er sich jetzt nicht dazu entschloss ihn einfach an diesen Stuhl zu fesseln, wie er es auch schon zuvor getan hatte und ihn zur 'Vernunft' prügelt. Er mag zwar Loyal sein, und seine Widerstandskraft gegen Schmerz war groß, aber er hätte diesen Ort lieber unbeschadet verlassen.

„Nichts was ein bisschen Wissenschaft wieder richten kann." antwortete Wab- ehm Fujikawa lächelnd. „Nun gut, wenn sie so denken. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Takashi wird Sie nach draußen begleiten." Und damit wurde Keigo … Entlassen!

Selbst der dümmste Mensch konnte sehen das Keigo sichtlich enttäuscht war. Bestimmt weil Waben-Mann (sein Name wollte einfach nicht in Keigos Kopf bleiben), seine Charade durchschaut hatte und Keigo nur jeden Vorwand fallen lassen konnte, während er stark zitternd aus dem Büro verschwand.

Das war natürlich viel zu Einfach. Aber Keigo war viel zu müde und hatte viel zu große Schmerzen (Mist, er hat vergessen seine Tabletten zu nehmen) um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Agent McBroody wartete vor der Tür auf ihn und führte ihn über einen anderen Weg, zurück zum Auto. Diesmal war der Gang so gut wie leer und bei weitem nicht so interessant.

Sie ließen ihn vor der Tür seines Wohnblocks hinaus und alles was Keigo wollte war wie ein Sack Kartoffeln in sein Bett fallen und zehn Stunden durchzuschlafen.

Mizuho war ausgegangen, worüber Keigo sehr froh war. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf dem weg zu ihrer letzten 'Eroberung'. Keigo schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Hastig eilte er in sein Zimmer und entschloss sich eine Nachricht an Urahara zu senden, nur für den Fall das der blöde Idiot sich endlich mal wieder blicken lässt. Dann begriff er jedoch, das sein Telefon für einige Minuten in den Händen SHIELDs war. Für eine Organisation mit solch einer großen Menge an Technologischem Schnick-Schnack war es ein einfaches innerhalb dieser Paar Minuten sein Handy nach seinen Kontakten und seinen unzähligen 'nicht-gelöschten' Nachrichten an Kisuke zu durchsuchen. MIST.

Keigo lies das Abendessen ausfallen. Sein Appetit ging irgendwann auf dem Weg zu dem Laden verloren während er an die Konsequenzen dachte. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust so hart das es schon weh tat. Er musste an den Verbänden ziehen um sie wieder gerade zu bringen. Kisuke wird bestimmt sauer sein, keine Frage. Aber Keigo hoffte das, trotz des Fiaskos, wenigstens er in der Lage wäre mit diesen Leuten umzugehen. Er würde einfach nur die Zügel in die Hand nehmen und die Sache erledigen.

Er ging davon aus das der gestreifte Bastard mal wieder nicht da sei, doch zu seiner Überraschung war der Laden geöffnet. Keigo trat ein und traf auf die missratenen Bälger, die neben dem freundlichen Riesen, Tatsuki, Chizuru und... Don Kanonji... an einem Tisch saßen.

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Keigo das er gerade von Spionen, die gegen den Übernatürlichen Mist kämpften, gestalkt wurde. Er quietschte vor Aufregung als er seinen Lieblings Reality-Show-Star vor sich sah. Und das auch noch in Person! Seine Arme wedelten wild und ahmten sofort seine Typische Bewegung nach. Bevor er auf ihn zeigte.

„DON! DON KANONJI?" schrie er.

Er war es, direkt vor ihm. Keigo dachte kurz das SHIELD ihn vielleicht irgendwie unter Drogen gesetzt hatte weil es erstens, niemals wahr sein konnte und zweitens, er sofort dorthin zurück gehen würde um nach mehr von dem Mist zu fragen. Denn das war guter Mist.

„Sie...! Oh,... Sie sind doch... Oh, mein Gott... Es is..." Keigo verschränkte die Arme um sein Markenzeichen nachzuahmen und seinen berühmten Schrei: „BOHAHAHA... AWW...!"

Tatsuki hatte ihm sofort einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst.

„Tatsuki, was zum Teufel sollte das?"

Tatsuki murmelte nur ein kaum zu verstehendes 'Idiot' bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte. Der Schlag machte ihr nichts aus, schließlich bekam Keigo alles ab. „Wir haben hier eine wichtige Besprechung. Was machst du hier überhaupt?"

„Ich... oh..." auf einmal sahen ihn sechs Personen an von den Keigo sicher war das Kisuke keiner von ihnen war. Dementsprechend konnte auch keiner von Ihnen ihm helfen. „Ich suche nach Urahara?"

„Er ist gerade nicht in der Stadt. Er hat etwas wichtiges zu erledigen!" erklärte Tessai. Keigo hätte fast mit den Augen gerollt, aber auch nur fast, den er durfte sich jetzt nicht verraten. „Ich bin gerade für den Laden verantwortlich. Was willst du?"

„Ach, ich wollte nur... Nichts von belangen! Ich komme später wie..."

„WARTE! Du kannst auch Hollows sehen, oder?" rief Chizuru.

Keigo drehte sich wieder erschrocken zu ihnen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Uh... Ja!"

Als er das sagte sahen die anderen sich gegenseitig an mit einem sicheren Blick bevor sie wieder zu ihm sahen. Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich dabei in er erschreckend furchteinflößenden Synchronisation als hätten sie das vorher geprobt. Das sollte kein gutes Ende nehmen.

Keigo wich einen Schritt zurück. Doch da sprang Tatsuki auf, hielt ihn fest um ihn mit einem effektiven Mix aus Drohungen und Schuld, zu nötigen ihrem Pseudo-Superhelden Team beizutreten.

„WAS?! Niemals! Ich kann nicht gegen Hollows kämpfen, ich kann ihnen gerade so... Entkommen." er merkte das keiner der hier Anwesenden hier von seinem 'Treffen' gestern etwas wusste.

Wie wild hörte er nun unterschiedliche Leute sagen: „Asano! Wir sind die einzige Chance die diese Stadt hat. - Es gibt nicht genug Shinigami um mit allen Hollows fertig zu werden! - Ihre Anzahl ist gigantisch. - Erzähl, was sagst du. - Was würden Ichigo und Orihime - Allemann sagen wenn sie zurückkehren und ihre Heimatstadt zerstört ist?!"

Keigo hatte keine Wahl, außer auf die Knie zu gehen und sich zu ergeben.

Scheiß SHIELD, scheiß Tatsuki und besonders Scheiß Kisuke. Diese Leute werden sein Verderben sein. Zur Hölle mit Ihnen allen.

Bitte um Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Die nächste Woche war beschissen.

Das Japanische 'Ghostbusters-Team', in das er hineingezogen wurde trug den Namen Karakura-Raizer. Er bekam den Codenamen 'Delicate' zugeordnet, in einer nicht geheimen, erzwungenen Wahl, die alles andere als demokratisch war. Es hätte ihn mehr verwundert, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, aber auch war es wohl seine erste und einzige Möglichkeit jemals so etwas wie einen Superhelden-Namen zu bekommen. Unglücklicherweise, wollte er das doch gar nicht.

Aber Keigo gehörte ja noch nie zu den Leuten die übermäßig viel Glück hatten.

Fakt war, das die Karakura-Raizer dazu bestimmt waren, dem Shinigami mit der albernen Afro-Frisur zu helfen. Bestimmt weil die höheren Shinigami dachten das seine Heimatstadt keine besonders gut 'ausgebildeten' Krieger benötigt, wo ja ihr Lieblings Aushilfs-Shinigami hier residiert um sie ja gegen die Hollows zu verteidigen. Also lag es an einer Gruppe, halbwegs talentierter Geister-Seher, Geisterjäger zu spielen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, das keiner etwas von Fliegen gesagt hatte. Keigo hatte vor vielem Angst. Fliegen war eine Sache davon. So hätte er niemals gedacht, das er einmal mit vier anderen Personen auf einem hell-pinken Jet balanciert, der von einem seiner Lieblingspromis gesteuert wird. Dann, so dachte er, würde er niemals wieder etwas übernatürliches erleben, oder einen Geheimdienst an der Backe haben.

Keigo konnte sich denken, das seine Wohnung bestimmt verwanzt war. Bestimmt war ihnen schon aufgefallen das keiner zu Hause war und außerdem hatte Keigo keine Ahnung wo genau die Wanzen waren. Also war dies auch nur ein Gedanke. Aber obwohl es so gesehen eigentlich ganz witzig war, so musste er sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren nicht herunter zu fallen, während er auf dem Rücken eines Hollows saß, der Loopings über seiner Heimatstadt flog. Keigo krallte sich an dem wabbligen Fleisch fest, das aus irgendetwas totem und verrotteten bestand. Keigo hätte am liebsten gekotzt, wäre er nicht schon vor Übelkeit Ohnmächtig geworden.

Schließlich gelang es Kon (der im Grunde nichts weiter war als ein weiterer Keigo, nur in Ichigos Körper- ughh...) einige Hollows zu treffen und Don Kanonji rammte seinen Jet gegen den Rest. Das Keigo einen sicheren Weg nach unten brauchte interessierte keinen. Kons taktisches Denken bestand darin einfach den Hollow auf dem sie saßen anzugreifen, so das das nächste was Keigo wusste, das er in die Tiefe stürzte und glücklicher- und überraschender weise auf etwas landete das sowohl weich und hart zugleich war.

Das Objekt auf dem er landete stellte sich heraus als ein Hollow der etwas wie ein Mensch aussah der seinen eigenen Kopf wie einen Helm jagte. Sie war sehr mächtig, das sah er. Aber bevor einer von Ihnen etwas tun oder sagen konnte, war es Tatsuki (Gott segne sie), die einen 'spirituellen Feuerball' abschoss und den Schurken des Tages auslöschte.

Keigo war so erleichtert, das er sie sofort umarmte. Natürlich rein platonisch. Aber für Tatsuki war es Tatsache das Keigo ein Perversling war und so verpasste sie ihm einen Faustschlag auf die Nase. Das würde einen riesigen blauen Fleck geben, wenn sie ihm die Nase nicht gar gebrochen hatte.

Dann tauchte Tessai auf, gratulierte ihnen zu ihrer ersten erfolgreichen Mission und brachte sie eilig zurück zur Schule, bevor die Mittagspause vorbei war und jemand merkt das sie nicht da waren.

Die folgenden Tage verliefen ganz ähnlich, mit dem Karakura-Raizer-Team in ihrem mehr oder weniger Versuch, die Anzahl der Hollows, die in die Stadt eindrangen zu beschränken. Der Afro-Kerl sah schon viel entspannter aus, aber vielleicht auch nur weil das Purpurne-Tentakel Monster von Donnerstag, sich irgendwie zu Keigo hingezogen fühlte und beschloss lieber ihn durch die Stadt zu jagen. Die Situation erinnerte ihn nur zu gut an den Abend als er auch durch die Stadt gejagt wurde um dann von SHIELD gerettet zu werden. Aber wenigstens konnte er ihnen trauen, da sie trotz ihrer Sterblichkeit und ihrer zerbrechlichen Menschlichen Knochen, in der Lage waren ihn zu beschützen. Und nun..., war er Mitglied in einer Möchtegern Superhelden-Truppe und seine einzige Superkraft war es vor den Monstern davon zu rennen.

Es verblüffte ihn als Kisuke es ihm während eines kurzen Video-Chats am Samstag erzählte. Es machte Keigo bewusst, was es bedeutete als 'Raizer-Delicate' genau so vor seinen Problemen wegzurennen, wie sonst auch. Er wusste es schon als er die Wahrheit über Ichigo erfuhr, er wusste es als SHIELD ihn um Hilfe bat... und nun... nun war er kaum eine Hilfe für das Team. Er schadete ihnen im Grunde mehr als er ihnen half. So oft wie Tatsuki ihn deswegen anschrie, musste es so sein. Aber er hatte ja auch nicht gefragt ob er mitmachen darf, oder nicht? Er war sogar strickt dagegen sein Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzten. Tatsuki und Kisuke konnten seinetwegen in ihren selbst gegrabenen Gräbern verschwinden. Doch da knickte er ein, das war viel zu hart und keine gute Wortwahl.

Der nächste Montag wurde ein Musterbeispiel für die dämonische Überflutung des Himmels. Es sah aus wie das Ende der Welt und Tessai sagte ihnen sie sollten da 'hinein' und 'so viele Hollows wie möglich' vernichten, damit der Bann gebrochen wird. Es mussten tausende sein und jeder im Team, außer Kon und auch noch Ururu, was sehr überraschend war, waren starr vor Schreck. Keigo mag vielleicht spirituell viel stärker geworden in den letzten Tagen, aber auch er hatte sein Limit.

Und trotzdem gingen sie wie brave kleine Soldaten und kämpften gegen ein paar von den Viechern. Ein Hollow mit purpurnen Haaren, von dem Keigo wusste das es sich um einen sogenannten 'Arrancar' handeln musste, sagte ihnen das jemand namens Aizen bald kommen würde und das Chizuru eindeutig lesbisch und immer gereizt war. Und Tatsuki dachte das er der Perverse wäre. Als sie endlich fertig waren, wollte Keigo einfach nur Schlafen. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause, doch seine Augen schlossen sich und er fiel in einen Traumlosen Schlaf kaum das er auf die Terrasse raus getreten war.

Keigo wachte in seiner Schuluniform auf, er war verwirrt, unruhig und auch sehr verängstigt, weil absolut niemand anderes da war. Er musste nur durch ein Fenster gucken um zu sehen das die ganze Stadt eingeschlafen war. Warum? Keigo wusste es nicht, und er wollte es auch nicht herausfinden. Wie immer meinte es auch das Glück nicht gut mit ihm und so traf er auf Tatsuki. Zusammen mit ihr trug er Chizuru und Michiru aus ihrer Klasse durch die Stadt.

Sie sagte ihm er sollte rennen. Als der Typ mit den langen Haaren sein Schwert zückte überkam sie die angst. Er sah aus wie ein Außerirdischer. Aber was Keigo am meisten schockte war dieses Reiatsu, das er Kerl ausstrahlte. Es war als würde es ihn aufsaugen. Es war dunkel und absolut böse. Keigo spürte dies auch wenn er bei weitem nicht so stark beeinflusst wurde wie Tatsuki, die kaum atmen konnte. Keigo wollte ihr helfen, er konnte sich immer noch bewegen, immer noch aufrecht stehen. Er selbst kam nicht einmal ins Schwitzen auch wenn er wusste, das dieser Spirituelle Druck ihm eigentlich mehr zusetzen müsste.

Aber was würde das schon bringen? Sie waren bloß zwei Jugendliche, die unbewaffnet waren und ihre Bewusstlosen Freunde trugen, während sie versuchten gegen Armeen von Übernatürlichen Eindringlingen anzukommen gegen die nicht einmal Ichigo alleine ankommen könnte. Es war reiner Selbstmord.

Wegrennen... das war es was er tun konnte. Er hatte es schon unzählige male gemacht. Aber er wollte es nicht. Nur einmal in seinem Leben, wollte er sich seinen Mann stehen und sich wehren. Aber Keigo war auch nicht dumm. Er hatte keine Change gegen den langhaarigen Bastard, der sie mit einem Fingerschnippen in Stücke reißen konnte. Wenn er davon rannte, konnte er wenigstens nicht nur sein eigenes Leben retten. Also rannte er davon. Mit seiner Fähigkeit schnell zu rennen, sprintete er aus dem Gefahrenbereich während er seine Furcht unterdrückte und versuchte nicht an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Aber er sah auch nicht zurück.

Doch damit hörte es nicht auf. Verdammt noch mal, das tut es nie. Sie trafen auf Mizuiro und zusammen versteckten sie sich in einer Gasse. Dort fand Keigo den bewusstlosen Afro-Typen. Laut seinem Freund, wurde dieser bewusstlos als eine Welle aus spiritueller Energie die Gegend traf. Mizuiro gab undeutlich zu das er es auch beinahe geworden wäre. Er sah schwach und müde aus und Keigo war froh das er es ausgeschlagen hatte ein Teil des Raizer Teams zu sein.

'Weil es verdammt noch mal bedeutet das wir sowie so alle verloren sind. Nein!' dachte Keigo. 'Wir brauchen nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver bis Ichigo kommt und die Sache regelt.

Tatsuki hatte gesagt das der Erdbeer-Kopf es schon irgendwann herausfinden und kommen würde. Und der Höllen-Typ/ Motten-Monster-Kerl sagte auch das Ichigo wohl neue Kraft erlangt hatte und wohl bald kommen würde um sich ihm zu stellen. Sie mussten also nur sichergehen das es keinen Kollateralschaden gab bis es soweit war. Keigo schauderte es davor selbst zu einem solchen Kollateralschaden zu werden und hob das Zanpakutou vom Boden auf.

„Keigo, was machst du..." fing Mizuiro an zu schreien bevor er begriff was vor sich ging. „NEIN."

„Wir müssen doch was tun..."

„Doch nicht so! Bist du verrückt? Du hast doch keine Chance Keigo..."

„Glaubst du ich weiß das nicht?" maulte Keigo zurück. Er wusste das er nicht stark genug war, selbst wenn er es wollte. „Wir müssen Zeit schinden bis Ichigo hier ist, und wenn es bedeutet auch nur eine Sekunde hinauszuzögern dann versuche ich es wenigstens."

Genau in diesem Moment traf sie eine weitere Welle aus spiritueller Energie. Keigo schluckte und verließ die Gasse. „Er ist hier!" Als er Aizen schließlich gegenüber stand, hatte er ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Er wusste nur das er wohl ziemlich albern aussah, wie er da so stand mit diesem miesen Schwert.

„Du bist viel stärker als ich dachte, wenn du immer noch in der Lage bist zu stehen." Keigo fühlte sich nur kurz besser als er das hörte. Da lies Aizen eine weitere Reiatsu-Welle auf ihn los die ihn aber nichts anhaben konnte. „Interessant..."

„Oder, vielleicht..." Keigo dachte wohl das um den Heißen-Brei-Herumreden, den Superschurken mit den Gottesähnlichen Kräften, vielleicht doch keine gute Idee ist. „...bist du einfach nicht Stark genug um einen Teenager auf die Knie zu zwingen." Das hätte er auch besser formulieren können, doch Keigo hatte noch nie ein gutes Taktgefühl.

Dieses mal, zuckte Aizen wenigstens mal im Gesicht, was ihm aber auch nur auffiel weil er so lange Waben-Mann beobachtet hatte. Als Aizen näher kam, wurde Keigo bewusst das er vor Angst zitterte. Die Augen von dem Kerl waren so dermaßen furchteinflössend das er es kaum ertrug.

„Agghh...!" mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde Keigo zurück in die Gasse gezogen wo der Afro-Typ ihn sowohl völlig erschrocken als auch ausgesprochen wütend ansah.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da? Gib mir das sofort wieder!" schrie er und griff sich sein Zanpakutou wieder. „...RENNT WEG! Ich versuche ihn so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten."

Das Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper und Keigo zögerte nicht. Was zum Teufel dachte er sich dabei?! Den großen bösen Wolf alleine aufhalten? Keigo war kein Held. Er war nicht einmal als Sidekick zu gebrauchen. Und nun stand er hier und redete Müll mit Ichigos Erzfeind. Ichigo! Das ist er doch...

„Ichigo!" schrie Keigo als er zu den Typen mit den orangen Haaren rannte, die er unter tausenden wiedererkannt hatte. Auch wenn er seit ihrem letzten Treffen viel größer geworden war. „Du bist wieder da! Wir waren..."

„Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" unterbrach ihn Ichigo. Er klang anders. Er sah auch anders aus. Er sah stärker aus und selbstbewusster. Als ob die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern lastete und dabei war zu zerbrechen. Er sah aus als wäre er ein Gott. „Ich versuche diesen Kampf von hier weg zu bringen. Aber ihr müsst jetzt gehen, Keigo!"

„Aber..." bevor Keigo etwas sagen konnte, griff Mizuiro schon seine Hand.

„Komm schon!" schrie er.

Sie versteckten sich für weiß Gott wie lange in Uraharas Laden. Keigo erinnerte sich noch daran wie er und der Rest des Raizer Teams von Don Kanonji dorthin gebracht wurden, und wie er plötzlich wieder einschlief.

Er wachte in seinem Zimmer auf. Seine Schwester hämmerte gegen seine Tür und schrie lauthals herum das er aufwachen sollte. Seine Eltern würden schon mit dem Frühstück warten...

Keigo war sich sicher das das nicht seien konnte, da seine Heimatstadt gerade bestimmt drauf und dran war von Aizen zerstört zu werden, während er mit Ichigo... Ichigo! Was zur Hölle ist mit ihm passiert? Warum war Keigo hier? Haben sie gewonnen? Haben sie verloren und sind sie jetzt alle tot? Und wenn ja, ist das hier der Himmel, oder die Hölle? Aufgeregt rannte er ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Mutter war am Telefonieren, seine Schwester stand am Herd und machte Frühstück (seit wann das den) und sein Vater saß auf der Couch und sah sich die Nachrichten an. Sie waren weg... die Hollows, Aizen und Ichigo. Es war vorbei.

Alles war scheinbar wieder beim alten. Keigo war am straucheln und prüfte den Kalender um nachzusehen welcher Tag war. Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht wenn er in die Vergangenheit katapultiert worden wäre. Es war der 29. September, 6:25 Uhr morgens und das Wetter war Sonnig, aber relativ kühl. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war das es der 23. September war und das er in Uraharas Laden saß und schweigend auf den Tod wartete.

Es fühlte sich an als wäre ihm ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt worden, während er sich für die Schule fertig machte. Seine Ohren klingelten und sein Kopf schmerzte während er über das nachdachte was passiert war und ob es ein Traum war. Er musste mit Kisuke sprechen. Und mit Tatsuki und Mizuiro und, Herr Gott nochmal Ichigo. Das letzte woran sich Keigo erinnerte war das er den Karottenkopf in einem leer gefegten Vorort traf. Das bedeutete das er und die anderen wohl zurück waren. Sie hatten wohl gewonnen, oder nicht?

Keigo eilte ohne zu zögern zur Schule. Andere Schüler verhielten sich ruhig und unterhielten sich als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Als ob das was die letzten eineinhalb Wochen (oder war es noch länger? Keigo wusste es nicht) nie stattgefunden hätten. Sie alle wirkten normal und die Luft um sie herum war rein. Kein negatives Reiatsu war irgendwo zu spüren. Aber diese Leute würden es eh nicht spüren. Er musste Ichigo finden und ihn fragen was in diesen Tagen geschehen war.

Er fand sie schließlich in der Klasse. Sie alle. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime (Oh, Gott sei dank sie ist zurück), Tatsuki, Mizuiro und Chizuru. Ganz entspannt und als ob nichts geschehen war. Als wäre es nur ein weiterer langweiliger Schultag, mit Hausaufgaben und verpassten Abgabeterminen.

„Was zum Teufel?!" schimpfte er laut und bekam ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ihr seid zurück!"

Orihime schien die einzige aus diesem Übernatürlichen Team zu sein die ihn anlächelte, aber Keigo sah das es erzwungen war.

„Keigo!" murmelte Ichigo nickend um zu zeigen das er ihn sah bevor er sich wieder an Ishida wandte um ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen. Keigo spuckte empört als sie einfach weitermachten als ob nichts wäre. Auch wenn er froh war das sie alle wieder da und gesund waren, bis auf die Verbände die Ichigo an Händen und Gesicht hatte und das Pflaster auf Chads Arm, aber er wollte wirklich wissen was vor sich ging.

Mit einer unerwartet großen Wut klatschte Keigo auf Ichigos Tisch und sah ihn zornig an. „Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Und wieso zum Teufel tut ihr so als ob nichts war?!" Ichigos Mund wurde plötzlich ganz dünn. Niemand sonst sagte etwas. „WAS NUN?"

„Es ist vorbei. Wir haben gewonnen, wir sind zurück. Das ist alles!" maulte Ichigo genervt.

„Ist das alles? Ist das alles was du sagst nachdem ihr einen Monat lang verschwunden wart? Wir wissen wenn es hoch kommt nur einen Bruchteil von dieser Welt, die wir am eigenen Leib haben zu spüren bekommen! Du warst dort..." schimpfte Keigo und zog auch die Aufmerksamkeit anderer auf sie. Orihime wurde plötzlich sehr sehr unruhig. Keigo hätte sich eigentlich schlecht gefühlt, weil er sie nicht aufregen wollte. Aber im Moment war er einfach viel zu aufgeregt und zu wütend.

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren!" bellte Ichigo. „Lass gut sein!"

Keigo wurde aufs übelste verhöhnt, das spürte er. Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sie ungläubig an. Da wandte er sich an Tatsuki. „Hast du das gehört?"

Ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert und sie drehte sich von ihm weg um den Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Sie sprach zähneknirschend und war sichtlich gereizt.„Lass gut sein Asano!"

„Also, das glaube ich nicht. Das... Das ist alles was wir bekommen?! Wir unterdrücken alle unsere Gefühle und tun so als ob all die Scheiße niemals passiert ist?" spottete Keigo. „Letzte Woche, war ich Teil einer blöden Gruppe die versucht Hollows zu vernichten, die ganz bestimmt irgendwelche Toten sind die sich am Bösen im Fegefeuer ernähren, das nächste was ich weiß ist das ich in einem Menschenleeren Karakura aufwache wo der König von Hollow-Land versucht mir den Kopf mit seinen Gedanken abzureißen. Und ich soll so tun als ob es nie passiert ist? Was läuft falsch mit euch?!"

Ichigo schnellte plötzlich auf und packte Keigo am Hemd. Er atmete schwer und in ihm siedete die Wut. Nun gut, soll er doch wütend werden. Keigo würde sich nicht vor ihm verstecken wenn er schreit. „HALT DIE KLAPPE! Ich sagte du sollst es gut sein lassen. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?! Das geht dich nichts an!"

Also darum ging es. Keigo war nun alles klar.

„Weist du was Ichigo..." knurrte Keigo und riss sich wütend von dem Shinigami los. Er packte Ichigo's Hände und stieß diese angewidert von sich, wobei sogar Ichigo leicht überrascht war. „Leck mich! Und der Rest von euch kann mich auch mal! Wenn ihr mich nicht in euer komischen Gruppe haben wolltet, dann hättet ihr mich von Anfang an verdammt noch mal nicht da mit reinziehen sollen!"

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Tatsuki, die mit einem kalten noch wütenderem Blick antwortete, stürmte Keigo aus dem Klassenzimmer und aus der verfluchten Schule. Vorbei an duzenden verdutzten Mitschülern die alles Mitbekommen hatten. Weg von diesen Lügnern und falschen Freunden. Er wollte Antworten, doch Uraharas Laden, der einzige Ort an dem er Antworten bekommen konnte, war geschlossen. Keigo war so geladen das er einen Sturm heraufbeschworen hätte. Es fehlte nur noch das ihm der Rauch aus den Ohren schoss. Wütend ging er nach Hause und drehte sich noch mal um um gen Laden zu schreien: „DU KANNST MICH MAL KISUKE! FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!"

Keigo wollte nicht aufhören wütend zu sein. Auf Ichigo, auf Tatsuki, auf die Welt weil sie so unfair und verwirrend war. Aber zum Abend hin, war er mental erschöpft und wollte immer noch Antworten. Aber jetzt wollte niemand, nicht einmal sein angeblich bester Freund der bestimmt auch in die Sache involviert war, ihm etwas sagen. Keigo hasste es der Clown zu sein. Der komische Typ der es sowieso nicht kapieren würde. Verdammt noch mal, er wusste aber wo seine Grenzen waren. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und griff sich sein Smartphone um sich die Nachrichten anzusehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja etwas verpasst.

Es überraschte ihn nicht, das nichts über Karakura erschien. Er würde wohl nie erfahren wie die Shinigami es schafften die Sache zu verheimlichen. Alle Nachrichten, sowohl National als auch International schienen sich auf das zu beschränken was gerade in den USA passierte. Offenbar, hatte ein grünes Monster namens 'Hulk' gerade den New Yorker Stadtteil Harlem zerstört, Iron Man geriet wieder in Verruf und eine Kleinstadt in New Mexico hatte eine kleine Invasion mit Feuerspeienden Robotern. Keigo dachte darüber nach das das nun die Welt war in der er lebte. Obwohl kein Mensch wusste was hier in ihrer Stadt vor sich ging, gab es übernatürliche Wesen die keiner brauchte. Und die Technologie war inzwischen so weit, das die ganze Welt problemlos durch selbst gebastelte Waffen innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zerstört werden konnte.

Gedankenverloren, übersah Keigo fast das die Leute auch über schwarze Lieferwagen ohne Logos sprachen, die bei den Aufräumarbeiten in Puente Antiguo gesichtet wurden. Aber Keigo war sich sicher das er genau diese Vans schon mal gesehen hatte. Und zwar in der Japanischen Niederlassung dieser Organisation. Er wusste genau wem sie gehörten.

Er dachte nicht nach. Hätte er Rückblickend doch tun sollen. Er hätte darüber eine Nacht schlafen sollen, bevor er voreilige Schlüsse zieht. Aber er wählte bereits Fujikawas Nummer und wartete ungeduldig darauf das der Agent endlich abhebt während er dem Freizeichen lauschte. Ihn kümmerte es nicht ob es vielleicht sogar die falsche Entscheidung war. Er wollte antworten und das zu jedem Preis.

„Herr Asano..." Fujikawas stimme hörte sich über das Telefon ziemlich dünn an. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich hätte nicht erwartet das Sie..."

„Sie wollen etwas über die Hollows wissen?" unterbrach ihn Keigo. „Ich kann ihnen mehr erzählen als sie sich vorstellen können. Aber im Gegenzug möchte ich etwas von Ihnen?"

Was folgte war eine kurze Pause. Da meldete sich der Agent wieder und Keigo war erleichtert: „In Ordnung! Wir vereinbaren einfach einen Termin für morgen. Sollen wir sie nach der Schule abholen?"

„Ja! Seien Sie diskret. Ich will nicht mit Ihnen gesehen werden!" Keigo konnte spüren das der Mann in seinem inneren über ihn spottete. „Oh und Herr Fujikawa..."

„Ja?"

„Entfernen Sie die Wanzen aus meinem Haus!"

Bitte um Review.


	6. Chapter 6

„Also, was ist ihrer Meinung nach so wertvoll, das wir einem Teenager Akustische Resonanz-Technologie anvertrauen können." Keigo hatte es irgendwie, ganz alleine geschafft Fujikawa zu erschrecken und ihn aus dieser neutralen Desinteresse hinauszuziehen, die jeder bei SHIELD zu haben schien. Er jammerte ein bisschen und war kurz davor sich die Haare auszureißen.

„Ziemlich viel!" sagte Keigo mit den Schultern zuckend. Er wusste das sein Handeln eigentlich lächerlich und unfair war. Eine Hollow-Vernichtungs-Waffe gegen seine sehr spärlichen Infos über das Übernatürliche war mehr als lächerlich. Aber von seiner Schwester hatte er das gute Geschäfte machen abgeguckt als er noch ganz Jung war. Und die Taktik war es immer mit lächerlich hohen Forderungen anzufangen. Aber diese Agenten waren keine Tomatenverkäufer auf dem Markt. Ein Versuch war es aber Wert. Keigo war es leid nicht ernst genommen zu werden.

Er ignorierte heimlich die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich verdächtig wie Arisawa anhörte, und ihn daran erinnerte das 15-jährige grundsätzlich nicht ernst genommen werden. Fujikawa sagte für ein paar Minuten nichts und Keigo dachte schon darüber nach einfach weiter zu plappern und den Preis zu senken, nur damit es weiter ging. Es war nicht so das der Agent nicht sehen konnte das der Junge gegen über von ihm jeden seiner Sätze noch mal überdachte. Aber es war nun einmal so das Dinge zu tun die dir selbst unangenehm sind, erwachsen war! Wenn Fujikawa das konnte, konnte Keigo das auch. Aber Keigo konnte im Gegensatz zu ihm, niemanden mit einer simplen Büroklammer töten.

„Herr Asano..." Keigo atmete erleichtert auf. „... glauben Sie mir, ich wäre der letzte der Ihnen das sagt, aber Sie müssen auch unsere Situation verstehen. Wir sind, wie man sagt, in einer prekären Lage."

„Richtig! Mit Hulk und diesen Feuer-Transformer-Dingern." die Sache mit Hulk war ein Schuss ins leere aber Keigo konnte sehen das der Mann etwas überrascht war. Das bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Verdammt, er wurde langsam gut darin. Langsam lehnte er sich vor um für einen dramatischen Effekt zu sorgen. Sie wussten beide das SHIELD bis dato nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, aber Keigo hatte immerhin nun seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie müssen verstehen... Keiner von uns mag die Hollows. Und ich habe die letzten... weiß der Teufel wie viele Wochen, damit verbracht unfreiwillig gegen sie zu kämpfen. Wir wollen beide das sie, ohne viel Mühe und ohne das etwas zu Bruch geht, verschwinden. Also lassen wir uns ins Geschäft kommen und die Sache ist erledigt?"

Keigo konnte wohl doch einen auf Geschäftsmann machen. Praktisch war er ein Experte darin. Doch Fujikawa hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck den Keigo nicht richtig deuten konnte. Die anderen male in denen er es konnte waren wohl doch nur weil der Typ dies zuließ um Keigo zu ködern. Mist! Aber da lehnte sich Fujikawa zurück.

„Okay! Wenn es nötig ist unsere Technologie für Ihre Informationen einzutauschen, dann ja! Ich muss das mit meinem Chef besprechen und alles für Ihre Reise vorbereiten. Dann..."

„WAS? Wie war das? Welche Reise?"

„In die Vereinigten Staaten! Wenn wir Ihnen schon einen Positron-Akustik-Phaser anvertrauen, müssen sie auf das Gerät ausgebildet werden. Und dafür müssen Sie eine Reihe von Genehmigungen durchlaufen, die nur der Kopf unserer Organisation geben kann."

Keigo überkam die Angst. Vor... gefühlt allem: Davon alleine das Land zu verlassen um den 'Großen Boss' zu treffen, der bestimmt Keigo ansehen und ihn schließlich entsorgen würde.

„Wieso, kann ich nicht hier bleiben?" versuchte Keigo mit einem nervösen Lachen während Fujikawa bereits eine Nummer auf seinem Telefon eintippte. Bestimmt rief er schon den Kopf der Spione an... Seine Stimme wurde schrill, als er die Teile zusammensetzte. „Wieso kann ich nicht hier trainiert werden? Ich meine, wofür gibt es Skype?! Sie können es mir doch per Video-Chat beibringen, oder so!"

Fujikawa sah ihn an als wäre das alles Absicht gewesen. Nein, das war nicht wahr. Er war in Panik geraten und das ausgerechnet kurz bevor er am Ziel war. Und das auch noch umsonst.

„Herr Asano..." die Stimme des Agenten lies Keigos Selbstwertgefühl schlagartig absacken und seine Nervosität in die Höhe schnellen. „...bei allen ehren und guten Absichten, Sie sind ein minderjähriger Zivilist, ohne jegliche Erfahrung und Ausbildung im Umgang mit Waffen oder jeder Form von Kampf. Abgesehen von ihrem kleinen Stelldichein mit den Hollows vor zwei Wochen. Wenn wir uns darauf einlassen, müssen Sie nicht nur in den USA ausgebildet werden, wo das Gerät zuerst entwickelt wurde, Sie müssen außerdem auch noch warten bis sie 18 sind. Aber... wenn es das ist was Sie für ihre Informationen wollen, wird SHIELD alles mögliche tun um es zu erreichen."

„HEY! Warten Sie mal!" Keigo war überrascht. „Was habe ich von einem Hollow-Zapper, wenn ich ihn nicht benutzen kann? Warum haben Sie das nicht schon früher erwähnt?"

„Mir war nicht klar, das Sie das wollten. Wir sind ein Geheimdienst und keine Gedankenleser." sagte Fujikawa genervt. Keigo fühlte sich als müsste er beleidigt sein. Aber er wollte jetzt nichts falsches sagen und sich auch nicht mit einem Haufen Spione verscherzen.

„Sie meinen... den US-Geheimdienst?"

„Wir wurden in den USA gegründet, aber unsere Interessen liegen Weltweit."

„Wirklich?" erwiderte Keigo und stellte sich dumm. „Gibt es denn nichts anderes was Sie mir anbieten können, außer mich ans andere Ende der Welt in ein Spion-Boot-Camp zu verschiffen?"

Fukikawa wischte sich ein paar Fusel vom Anzug während er sich vor lehnte und auf seinem Schreibtisch abstützte. „Nun, wir wären bereit Sie für Ihren Aufwand großzügig zu entschädigen. Das heißt, wir würden für ihre weitere schulische Ausbildung Zahlen. Und für die Ihrer Schwester."

Es schien so als ob das der eigentlich geplante Deal war. Keigo wurde aus Fujikawas Gesichtsausdruck immer noch nicht schlau und er wusste auch nicht wie er die Veränderung seiner Stimmlage deuten sollte. Aber das... hörte sich fantastisch an. Es war nicht so das seine Eltern nicht genug verdienten. Sie wären locker in der Lage gewesen für Mizuhos Studium an der Universität aufzukommen, falls sie nicht eh schon mit einem Stipendium dort reinkommt. Es wäre nur für Keigo viel schwerer, weil er zum einen nicht schlau und zum anderen nicht fleißig genug war. Er wollte seinen Eltern nicht unnötig auf der Tasche liegen, für etwas von dem er nicht wusste ob er es tatsächlich fertig bringt. Aber SHIELD, die sie beide versorgt, hörte sich gut an.

Keigo kam zum Schluss das er das bereitwillig akzeptierte was sie ihm anboten. Auch wenn er sich im Hinterkopf fragte was das hier ist und zu was es führt... Abenteuer? Wenn Keigo wirklich alles was er über die Shinigami und die Hollows und Ichigo wusste, für Geld an diese Fremden verscherbelt... Es klang wie Hochverrat und hinterließ einen extrem bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge. Außerdem wusste Keigo das er nicht die erste Wahl von SHIELD war, nur die leichteste.

Aber die Soul Society und jeder der darin involviert war, sagte ihm irgendetwas und schloss ihn daraufhin davon aus weil er nur in den Weg geraten war. Aber Keigo musste mehr herausfinden. Wenn er eine Möglichkeit findet, das Ichigo, Chad und Orihime ihn für stark genug halten, das sie ihm vertrauen... Moment mal. Keigo sah nochmal zu Fujikawa und realisierte mit wem er eigentlich sprach. Dieser Typ, war mehr als nur ein Bürohengst der mit viel Bürokratie zu kämpfen hatte. Dieser Mann... war ein Gottverdammter Spion, der mit anderen Gottverdammten Spionen zusammenarbeitete. Und Keigo hatte gesehen zu was diese Leute im Stande waren. Auch ohne Superkräfte.

„Oder..." fing Keigo langsam an. „Sie... trainieren mich hier. Hier in Tokio. Und Sie bringen mir bei wie ich mich selbst und meine Freunde beschützen kann."

Fujikawa sagte einige Sekunden gar nichts: „Wie bitte?"

Keigo fuhr viel selbstbewusster fort: „Bringen Sie mir bei so zu kämpfen wie Sie und ich erzähle Ihnen alles was sie wissen müssen, so lange Sie... mir auch sagen, was sie mit diesen Informationen vorhaben. Und da ich aus erster Hand Informationen über die Hollows und die die sie bekämpfen habe, kann ich Sie auf dem laufenden halten und ihnen beratend zu Seite stehen."

Das war der größte Bockmist den Keigo in seinem ganzen Leben zu stemmen hatte. Er war richtig Stolz auf sich selbst. Der Agent verstand seine Worte ziemlich schnell.

„Sie wollen SHIELD-Training. Und Sie wollen als Berater für Hollow-Angelegenheiten fungieren."

„Exakt!"

„Sie wissen schon das solches Training nicht an einem Tag erledigt ist? Und muss ich Sie daran erinnern das Sie erst 15 Jahre alt sind? Wir können Sie nicht als 'Berater' oder sonst was einstellen. Das ist ein Job für den Sie durchaus unterqualifiziert sind."

„Nun... in meinem Alter... gehen junge Leute in Karate- und Selbstverteidigungskurse und es geht ihnen gut. Denken Sie mal daran. Und was die Beratung angeht... Ich meine... So viele Jugendliche machen heute Praktika, was ist so falsch an diesem? Abgesehen von diesem ganzen MI6 Getue und der Tatsache das sie mich in einem Wimpernschlag umbringen könnten. Aber sonnst ist es das gleiche." gedanklich tätschelte sich Keigo selbst am Hinterkopf.

Fujikawa öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort weil er sprachlos war. Es war offiziell: Keigo hatte einen Spion überwältigt. Nun lag es an SHIELD und wie verzweifelt sie waren um den ganzen Übernatürlichen-Müll zu bewältigen.

„Das klingt... annehmbar!" antwortete Fujikawa. „Trotz allem muss ich den Rest unseres Team konsultieren und in Kenntnis setzen. Ich werde Sie morgen wissen lassen ob wir einen Deal haben oder nicht."

„Okay!" Keigo grinste bis über beide Ohren. Er war sich sicher das er gewonnen hatte (größtenteils, vielleicht, bestimmt, bei Spionen konnte man das nicht wissen). „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Fujikawa seufzte und Keigo war sicher das das genial war. „In Ordnung."

„ASANO! HEY, ASANO!" Chizuru's schrille Stimme und ihr leuchtend rotes Haar waren schwer zu ignorieren als er am nächsten Tag in der Schule war. Keigo nahm sie wahr während er durch den Gang in der Schule lief und ungeduldig auf die Antwort von SHIELD wartete. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Seine gesamte Martial-Arts-Karriere hing von diesem einen Anruf ab. Ganz zu schweigen von ganz anderen Dingen. „WARTE, KEIGO!" rief sie wieder und diesmal drehte sich Keigo zu ihr um, einfach weil er sich wunderte das überhaupt jemand nach ihm suchte.

„Was denn?" fragte er sie. Er war gerade nicht in der Stimmung zu reden. Es war schon Nachmittag und langsam wurde er unruhig. Diese Leute würden ihn schon nicht auf Eis legen, oder nicht? Aber es war eine riesige Organisation die wichtigeres zu tun hatte als einen Teenager zu trainieren. Was aber wenn sie genug von ihm hatten und beschlossen das es einfacher war die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszufoltern?

„...heute abhängen?" schloss Chizuru ab. Was? Keigo war überrascht. „Ich sagte: Die Gruppe will nach der Schule zusammen zur Arcarde gehen. Alle zusammen, weil das Wochenende vor der Tür steht. Willst du mitkommen? Tatsuki und Mizui... Oh, da kommt er gerade! Mizuiro! Hier sind wir!"

Sie winkte gerade Kojima zu, der ihnen gerade mit gesenktem Kopf entgegen kam und etwas auf seinem Telefon herumtippte. „Hm? Oh."

„Ich habe gerade Keigo von unseren Plänen erzählt!"

Mizuiro sah von seinem Telefon auf als hätte er Keigo gerade erst bemerkt. Keigo fing an mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, weil er es unhöflich fand wie sein bester Freund gerade mit ihm umsprang. „Hey, Asano-san,..." diese Höflichkeitsfloskel hätte Keigo nur noch mehr gereizt wenn er nicht so abgelenkt wegen SHIELD wäre. Er nickte als einfach nur. Es war rein rhetorisch. Weder er noch Mizuiro selbst, erwarteten irgendeine Antwort.

„Die Arcade...? Ach, ja... du solltest auch mitkommen." sagte Kojima mit desinteressierter Stimme, so wie zu allem was seinen besten Freund betraf.

'Mein bester Freund ist am Arsch. Der Typ ist immer noch sauer das ich ihn angeschrien habe.' sagte Keigo gedanklich zu sich selbst. 'Entschuldigung das das normale Menschliche Reaktionen sind und ich wirklich Grund hatte so zu reagieren.'

„Nein, danke. Ich hab schon was vor!" Keigo hörte sich nicht wie er selbst an. Er hörte sich nicht mehr so... heulend an. Aber er hatte auch keine Kraft mehr, so zu tun als ob nichts wäre. Nicht so lange er immer noch wütend auf sie war. Aber er war auch mit den Nerven am Ende weil er einen Geheimdienst an der Backe hatte, der seine Augen schmelzen und sein Fleisch vom Körper brennen konnte, aber das brauchten die nicht zu wissen. Auch er hatte nun etwas was seine Freunde 'nichts angeht'!

Keigos unerwartete Reaktion brachte beide kurz aus der Fassung. Chizuru versuchte sofort, irgendwie die Spannungen zu lösen: „Hey, nun sei doch nicht so. Wir haben schon... ja, seit Monaten nicht mehr zusammen abgehangen. Komm schon, das wird Spaß machen!"

Liebevoll stupste sie ihn. Keigo war froh Chizuru zu kennen, Gott segne sie. Wirklich, sie versuchte wirklich die Situation zu verbessern. Das war auch der Grund weshalb so viele Leute sie mochten. Aber Keigo war nicht in Stimmung: „Das hört sich zwar toll an... Aber ich muss etwas erledigen. Ich kann nicht, sorry!"

Keigo versuchte so wehmütig wie möglich zu klingen. Aber Mizuiro musste sich ja natürlich wieder wie ein Trampel aufführen: „Oh, du musst was erledigen? Was denn?"

„Ach, kann ich nicht sagen. Was zu Hause!" wimmelte Keigo ab.

„Du meidest doch immer alles was mit dir zu Hause zu tun hat. Deshalb bist du auch immer bei mir." erwiderte Kojima mit einem leichten Spotten. Keigo hätte ihn am liebsten eine geknallt doch sein klingelndes Telefon lenkte ihn sofort ab. Er hatte eine Textnachricht von einer Privaten Nummer bekommen.

'Vertrag ist fertig. Holen Sie nach der Schule ab.'

Keigo seufzte erleichtert. Heilige Scheiße, er wird mit SHIELD zusammenarbeiten. Heilige Scheiße. Er war drauf und dran sich in die Hose zu machen, aber es gab einen besseren Ort um auszuflippen. Und die Schule war, basierend auf den jüngsten Erfahrungen, definitiv nicht der Richtige Ort.

„Nun ich... habe mich entschlossen die Dinge endlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ihr braucht nicht auf mich zu warten." mit einem erzwungenen lächeln und einem genau so erzwungenen Freundschaftlichen Stupser gegen Kojima, winkte er ihnen noch zum Abschied bevor er in die Klasse ging.

Bitte um Review.


	7. Chapter 7

„... so sehr ich auch wissen möchte was in dieser Stadt vor sich geht, aber wir verschwenden nichts als Ressourcen wenn wir diesem Jungen trauen und uns Sachen erzählen lassen, die vielleicht gar nicht wahr sind."

„Ich verstehe Sie Agent Fujikawa, aber was hier passiert könnte sich schon bald zu einer Priorität Null entwickeln. Wir haben fast schon Stark als Technischen Berater an Bord geholt und zusammen mit Dr. Selvigs Arbeit an der Brücke..."

„... was bedeutet das wir alle nötigen Kräfte hier brauchen. Lassen Sie uns Projekt BEAST erst einmal hinten anstellen und uns um wichtigeres kümmern. Ich habe versucht es auf ihre Art zu machen und er hat es geschafft von uns mehr zu bekommen, als wir von ihm."

„Das ist interessant. Sind sie sicher das er mit der Sache alleine da steht? Laut ihrer Aussage ist er die Sorte Teenager, die wir alle gerne wären. Nicht sehr schwer zu beeindrucken!"

„Oh er ist schon beeindruckt. Aber immer noch reserviert. Das ist schwer zu begreifen weil er im Grunde genau wie... Wissen Sie, als Stark 15 war..."

„Aber er ist nicht wie Stark."

„Das meinte ich nicht! Er ist der perfekte Durchschnitt, zur ziemlich laut. Der Punkt ist, die Sache ist mindestens genau so wichtig wie das neue Projekt der WSC. BEAST ist hier in der Region um Karakura verwurzelt... vielleicht auch im Umland von Tokio, aber auch nicht weiter. Bisher wurde es von Kisuke Uraharas Leuten kontrolliert und ich glaube wir können die Sache abhaken, das es irgendetwas mit den Vorfällen in New Mexico zu tun hat. Es passt einfach nicht zusammen."

Was folgte war ein langes Schweigen.

„Meine Leute werden langsam unruhig, Agent Coulson. Und ich muss ihnen etwas liefern bevor irgendjemand von Level 3 sich entscheidet wieder hier herumzuschnüffeln. Geben Sie mir ein paar Wochen!"

„Das ist der Grund wieso ich auch meine Agenten aus dieser Geschichte schnell wieder raus haben will. Das Projekt steht noch am Anfang und wird vorerst nicht über Level 7 hinauskommen. Wenn es in SHIELDs Machbarkeit liegt, sollten Sie dem Jungen geben was er will, solange es begründet ist. Wenn ich er wäre wäre ich begeistert wenn Spione mir ihre Techniken beibringen würden."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das ist mit uns allen Schon passiert."

„Spielen Sie etwas mit ihm. Lassen Sie ihn sich besonders fühlen und er wird sich schon noch offenbaren, und das schneller als sie denken können. Er ist jung und naiv, das macht ihn fast schon pflegeleicht."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Glücklicherweise, aufgrund einer guten Laune des Universums, entschloss sich SHIELD ihr Wort zu halten und lies ihn ein Aufnahmeformular für das Selbstverteidigungs-Training unterschreiben und ein dickes Handbuch zum lesen, das Keigo mehr schlecht als recht versuchte durchzulesen. Fakt war das Keigo bereits am folgenden Samstag mit dem Unterricht beginnen würde. Was bedeutete, das einer ihrer Angestellten Keigo völlig fertig machen würde. Unglücklicherweise, sollte der Weg dahin mit noch mehr Schmerz und Blut gepflastert sein: In Form von Krav Maga.

Nun war Keigo, der durch das ständige erhalten von Karate-Attacken (Tatsuki) und dem Ausweichen von Kendo-Stöcken (Madarame), schon etwas bewusst was kommen würde. Er wusste das es etwas brachte wenn man den Angriffen einfach gekonnt ausweicht, einfach um seinen Arsch aus dem Schlamassel zu ziehen. Das war auch der Grund weshalb er mehr als verwirrt war, als sein Lehrer (ursprünglich vorgestellt als Mr Mustachio, bevor Keigo sich entschloss ihn einfach Bando zu nennen), ihn anschrie das er aufhören sollte ein Scheiß-Angsthase zu sein und ihn anzugreifen.

„Aber vor nicht einmal 10 Minuten haben Sir mir gesagt ich solle, falls ich die Wahl habe, nicht so sehr einlassen!" jammerte der Teenager während er sich hinter einem der Boxsäcke versteckte.

„Also, zum ersten... Bei Selbstverteidigung geht es darum zu handeln, wenn du keine Wahl hast, du Idiot!" schrie Bando zurück, schnellte auf Keigo zu und zerrte ihn zurück in die Mitte des Raumes. „Wie zum Teufel hat SHIELD ausgerechnet jemanden wie dich damit durchgehen lassen?"

Wow. Das war hart! Natürlich war Keigo sich erst kürzlich bewusst geworden, das er im Grunde nichts besonderes war. Aber wenn andere Leute es sagten, schmerzte es immer noch. Egal wie oft seine Freunde es ihm ins Gesicht geschrien hatten. Keigo hoffte noch das der Schmerz in seiner Brust noch verschwinden würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Es pochte immer noch. Oder war das nur wegen des kräftigen unvorhergesehenen Schlags, den Bando ihn zu beginn der Stunde verpasst hatte.

„Vielleicht dachte SHIELD ja, ich hätte etwas das das ganze hier Wert wäre." versuchte Keigo sich zu verteidigen.

Bando fing an zu spotten: „Junge, wenn dem so wäre hätten sie dich schon zu einem Agenten Level 1 erhoben."

„Über was?"

„Ach, vergiss es. Wir fangen von vorne an!"

Die Sache an Krav Maga war, das der Stil... eigentlich gar kein Stil war. Soweit Keigo sehen konnte, beinhaltete es sehr viel buchstäbliche Gesicht-Schläge und es sah bei weitem nicht so cool aus wie Jujutsu. Sogar Kendo hatte mehr Techniken als dieser Mist hier. Krav Maga sah aus wie etwas das ein verzweifelter Typ, der gerade alles verloren hatte, einem Obdachlosen angetan hätte, nur um seinen Frust abzubauen. Wenn Keigo viel mehr Mumm gehabt hätte, dann hätte er mit etwas das nicht mal annähernd so war wie das hier, die Schläger in der Schule von sich ferngehalten. So idiotisch, wie Bando es bereits erwähnt hatte, hatte Keigo das meiste davon gerade laut ausgesprochen.

Bando hielt auf ihn zu und sah Keigo seufzend an: „Was wir hier tun, ist kein Kaffeekränzchen, Junge. Nun, es gibt eine Menge Leute die anders denken, aber Krav Maga ist keine einfache Kunst. Jedes mal wenn ich es einsetze musste ich meinen Arsch aus einer beschissenen Situation retten und ich wollte es schnell tun. Am Ende, zählt es nicht wie du aus der Sache herauskommst, Hauptsache du kommst heil da raus, oder nicht? SHIELD scheint dir wirklich zu vertrauen, sonst hätten die dich wohl kaum hier rein gelassen."

Keigo sah hinab und er erinnerte sich ungern an den Moment zurück als er Aizen gegenüber stand. Als sein Körper ihn anflehte zu rennen und sich zu verstecken. Am Ende hätte es keine Rolle gespielt wie cool er ausgesehen hätte weil er ja Tot gewesen wäre. Bando brachte ihn darauf, das falls er angegriffen worden wäre, Keigo zu 96 % davongerannt und sich hilflos und ängstlich versteckt hätte. So wie immer. Keigo seufzte: „Okay,... Ich habe verstanden. Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

Drei Stunden später war es vorbei und Keigo schrie innerlich vor Schmerzen während er nach außen hin einfach nur wimmerte. Er hatte Verletzungen an Körperteilen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste das sie da waren. Er wimmerte während er sich nach Hause schleppte. Bando hatte darauf bestanden das er zu Fuß geht, damit er etwas frische Luft schnappt. Doch Keigo war sich sicher das der Sadist einfach nur etwas anderes damit erreichen wollte. Ichigo war gar nichts dagegen. Der Karroten-Köpfige-Hurensohn hörte wenigstens nach einem Schlag auf. Nur schmerzlich erinnerte er sich an Bandos, durch den dichten Schnurrbart gesprochenen Worte, das seine Ausdauer selbst für einen 15-jährigen einfach nur schwach war. Keigo war zu Recht so sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, das er nicht die Person bemerkte die da vor seiner Haustür sich an die Wand lehnte und mit seinem Telefon herumhantierte. Er stoppte und wich sofort ein paar Schritte zurück um nicht mit Kojima zusammen zu stoßen.

„Huch..."

„Keigo, hey!" sagte Mizuiro, so ruhig wie immer aber mit einem Hauch von Unbequemlichkeit, die Keigo sehr selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Wie stets?"

Keigo wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte die Existenz seines besten Freundes, in den letzten 48 Stunden schon völlig vergessen. Es war schon erstaunlich wie SHIELD es geschafft hatte sich so in seine Welt hineinzudrängen. Was aber noch erstaunlicher war, war sein Mangel an Widerstand, von den Leuten weg gezerrt zu werden von denen er dachte, das sie ihm am wichtigsten sind. Gefangen in diesem Gedanken, legte Keigo seine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und atmete ganz wackelig. Mizuiro beobachtete ihn plötzlich mit ganz großen Augen. „Nun ich war..."

„Oh, mein Gott! Was ist das denn?" fragte sein Freund geschockt als er seinen Oberarm sah. Keigo sah nun selbst das sein Ärmel verrutscht war und einen großen, frischen Bluterguss zeigte, der seinen kompletten rechten Oberarm bedeckte. Scheiße, Mister Mustachio war fleißig. „Ich dachte es hätte aufgehört?"

„Oh, das ist..." Keigo wurde ganz blass. Ihm blieb gar die Luft weg.

„Wie lange geht das schon so?" fragte Mizuiro während seine Stimme langsam immer unruhiger wurde. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Oshima noch den Mumm dazu hätte,... nach Ichigos..."

„Oh, das..." Keige merkte das Mizuiro dachte, Keigo hätte wieder Probleme mit den Schlägern. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung von seiner geheimen Liaison mit einem weltweit Agierenden Geheimdienst. „Nein... das ist nicht was du denkst. Ich... Mache einen Selbstverteidigungskurs."

So gesehen war das nicht einmal eine Lüge. Und mit den blauen Flecken konnte er es beweisen. Aber Mizuiro war immer noch nicht beruhigt. „Das soll von einem Selbstverteidigungskurs sein?"

Verdammt noch mal! Mizuiro war schon immer einer der tiefer grub. Er und Tatsuki, ganz zu schweigen von den anderen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl wie dieser seinen Arm anstarrte. Aber Keigo hatte sich nun einmal seinen Weg in die Gruppe der mit Steroiden aufgepumpten Supermenschen erzwungen, das wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen. „Ja, das war ziemlich anstrengend. Ich bin versehentlich im Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs gelandet, und bis ich wusste wo ich war... Naja war es auch schon zu spät..."

Unbeholfen wedelte Keigo mit den Händen bevor er seine Arme hinter seinem Körper versteckte um sie vor Kojimas neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Dieser jedoch war verwundert aber trotzdem nicht überrascht: „Typisch!"

Oh, ja... Aus Kojimas Mund sollte das wohl so was wie 'Typisch Keigo' lauten. Keigo wusste dies: „Ja!"

„Weshalb ich hier bin... Wir wollen morgen alle zusammen ins Kino gehen. Inception, dieser Film über diese Träume oder so?"

„...Wirklich?" das war komisch. War das nicht komisch? Keigo fühlte sich auch komisch! Hatte er Halluzinationen, oder war er einfach leichtgläubig? Denn das sein bester Freund ihn zu einer Gruppenaktivität einladen wollte, widersprach eigentlich allem. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Wutanfall von Donnerstag, oder das Keigo einfach Mental zu abwesend war weil er ja auf die Antwort von SHIELD wartete und er nicht mitbekam was Chizuru vorschlug.

„...Also... Soll ich dir dann auch ein Ticket buchen?" fragte Mizuiro vorsichtig.

Ein Kinoticket wohl als Akt der Versöhnung, oder so. Keigos lethargisches Gehirn fing an zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Und rückblickend war Keigos eigener nicht ganz kleiner Wutausbruch vor der ganzen Klasse, die Bestätigung das sie eigentlich beide Arschlöcher waren. Aber Keigo war eh kein Heiliger. Also, sollte er die Gelegenheit am Schopf packen und ihre gute Freundschaft retten in dem er etwas sagt wie 'Tausenmal ja.' oder so etwas in der Art. Aber... Seine nächste Lektion war auch morgen, genau wie ein Treffen mit ein paar SHIELD-Wissenschaftlern denen er ja noch Informationen liefern musste. Und sie wussten das er eigentlich immer am Wochenende Zeit hatte. Weil ER ja normalerweise derjenige war, der versuchte sie zu irgendwelchen Gruppenaktivitäten zu bewegen. Und normalerweise luden ihn seine Freunde nicht zu einem Film ein, oder überhaupt zu sonst irgendetwas.

Keigo wusste nicht wie lange er morgen bei SHIELD sein würde, aber er könnte versuchen es kurz zu halten. Sie würden vielleicht verstehen wenn er behauptet, er müsse an der Sache dranbleiben und so den Film nicht verpassen. Das letzte was SHIELD wollte, war es verdacht zu erregen. Oder er könnte der Sache so besser auf den Grund gehen was die Soul-Society, und damit auch seinen eigenen Seelenfrieden betrifft. Sein Seelenfrieden war durch die Tatsache das er seine Freunde hintergeht war schon etwas getrübt. Keigo gab es in seinem Inneren schon zu. Mit einem erzwungenen lächeln drehte er sich wieder zu Kojima.

„Wieso... schickst du mir nicht eine Nachricht mit Zeitpunkt und Ort und schaue nach ob ich kommen kann?" es war mehr ein Nein als ein Ja aber auch nicht wirklich ein Vielleicht, aber echt hörte es sich nicht wirklich an.

„Du bist beschäftigt?" Mizuiro konnte es nicht glauben, das hörte man und Keigo hatte große Mühe damit nicht beleidigt zu sein. Er kannte ihn schon zu lange um zu wissen das Keigo eigentlich nicht so 'aktiv' war.

„Ich bin morgen wieder bei dem Kurs und... Mizuho wollte das ich ihr bei einer wichtigen Angelegenheit helfe!" log Keigo.

Seine Schwester zu erwähnen half immer. Schließlich war es kein Geheimnis wie bestimmend sie sein konnte und Keigo hätte sich schon schlecht fühlen können für all die male in denen er mit Sachen davonkam nur weil er sie erwähnte. Keiner musste wissen das sie ja auch eine besorgte, lächerlich Über-behütende Seite hatte, die Keigo für sich behielt.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns..." nur Mizuiro konnte Cool aussehen während er einen zwei-Fingerigen Salut schickte während er davonging. Keigo nickte zum abschied. Er selbst sah aus wie ein Idiot. Er seufzte und schleppte sich nach oben in seine Wohnung, wo er sich in sein Bett fallen lies und sofort einschlief.

Bitte um Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Keigo würde es bestimmt nicht rechtzeitig zum Film schaffen. Um aber seiner kürzlich erworbenen Vorliebe für Dickköpfigkeit zu entfliehen, schrieb er Mizuiro kurz das er sie später noch treffen würde. In der Zwischenzeit, war er jedoch gezwungen in einem erdrückend sterilen Raum mit zwei vermeintlichen Wissenschaftlern (die aber auch Attentäter sein könnten, so weit dachte er schon) die ihm etwas von Frequenzen und Resonanzen in Gehirnwellen und deren Zusammenhang mit den Hollows zu erzählen.

„Nein! Nein, das hat... nichts mit Hollows zu tun." unterbrach Keigo sie, während sie an ihm herum dokterten. Bando war heute schon nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm und Keigo wusste das diese 'Untersuchungen' hier, die Sache auch nicht besser machen würde. „Diese Wesen sind nicht... so Wissenschaftlich wie sie denken."

„Entschuldigung... Aber... es gibt kein 'nicht so Wissenschaftlich' Herr Asano." erwiderte Wissenschaftler A der sich sichtlich verhöhnt fühlte und seine Brille gerade rückte. Er erinnerte ihn etwas an die beiden Ishidas. „Unsere Technlogie hat gegen diese Wesen bisher Perfekt funktioniert."

Wissenschaftler B nickte inbrünstig um zuzustimmen. Eine ruhige, schüchterne Frau mit großen Augen und koketten Händen. Diese Leute zeigten ihre Emotionen wenigstens offener als so mach anderer hier. Keigo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das mag schon sein, aber bei allem Respekt, diese Wesen kann man nicht Wissenschaftlich erklären. Ich kann versuchen es Ihnen zu zeigen... um..., kann ich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier bekommen?"

Genervten Blickes, reichten sie ihm die gewünschten Sachen und er fing an etwas zu zeichnen. Nun, in der wenigen Freizeit die er hatte, konnte sich Keigo klar sein das er in sehr vielen Dingen nicht gut war. Zeichen war eines dieser Dinge. Also entschloss er sich es so einfach wie möglich zu halten und auf die Häschen zu verzichten, die laut Urahara von Rukia bei solchen Dingen bevorzugt wurden.

„Also, das hier ist unsere Welt..." sagte er und wies auf die Figur in der Mitte, die er mit mehreren Strichmännchen und einem Auto füllte. „... und das hier..." nun wies er auf die Linke Figur. „...Ist die Hollow-Welt. Dort sind die Hollows normalerweise. Auf der anderen Seite, hier in dieser Wolke, ist etwas das sich die Soul Society nennt. Das ist so etwas... wie der Himmel, wenn man es so nimmt."

Die Wissenschaftler sahen ihn verdutzt an. Keigo seufzte. Keigo sprach hier mit einem Geheimdienst und er klang wie ein betrunkener nach dem 15. Kurzen. Nachdem er ihnen die Eckpunkte der Soul-Society und der Hollow-Welt erklärt hatte, zumindest das was er wusste, verließen die Wissenschaftler mit dem Blatt den Raum und verließen den Raum. Die nächsten 20 Minuten verbrachte Keigo damit zu warten und seine frischen Verletzungen zu begutachten die er überall am Körper hatte. Bando wollte ihm beibringen wie man Angriffe abwehrt und Keigo war es nicht ein einziges mal gelungen und jedesmal landete er wieder auf dem Boden. Es ermüdete ihn sogar noch mehr, da Keigo den Rest des Gestrigen Tages heulend in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte während er sich Gedanken über die Ereignisse des letzten Monats machte. Es endete damit das er Mental und Emotional am Ende war, nicht in der Lage war zu schlafen und er seine Hausaufgaben bis 4 Uhr morgens erledigte, bevor er schließlich endlich einschlief.

'Was für ein beschissenes Jahr! Was für ein beschissen, verficktes Jahr!' dachte sich Keigo. Er wachte erst aus seinen Gedanken auf als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Waben-Mann mit schweren Schritten hineinstürzte. Diesmal hatte er sogar etwas wie 'Emotionen' in seinem Gesicht. Er machte also Fortschritte.

„Herr Asano, sie behaupten also das es drei unterschiedliche Welten gibt, und das diese 'Wesen' der anderen Welten in der Lage sind hierherzukommen?" _Hallo Keigo, wie geht es dir Keigo? Oh, mir geht es gut Herr Fujikawa, danke der Nachfrage! Und wie geht es Ihnen? _Nada..., das schien wichtiger zu sein.

„J...Ja..."

„Also,... daraus schließe ich das diese Welten nicht, auf der Erde sind?"

„Um... Das... weiß ich auch nicht. Das ist alles was man mir erzählt hat. Und die Zeichnungen die ich gezeigt bekam waren noch hässlicher."

„Aber, wo glauben Sie das diese Welten sich befinden?" fragte Waben-Mann als er sich gegen den Tisch lehnte und Keigo mit durchdringendem Blick ansah.

„Nun... darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber ich denke... Sie sind wo sie sind..."

„Also, waren Sie auch noch nicht dort?"

Keigo schauderte es bei dem Gedanken: „Oh mein Gott, nein! Ich müsste... was weiß ich... meinen Körper verlassen und hier auf der Erde zurücklassen... weil... nur mein Geist in der Lage wäre auf die andere Seite zu gehen."

„Also sind sie wirklich nicht auf der Erde?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" kreischte Keigo und wedelte wild mit den Armen. „Ich weiß nicht wo das ist... Ich habe nur aufgezeichnet was mir gezeigt wurde! Die könnten..." Keigo seufzte und dachte sich eine absurde Therie aus. Dann wiederum, erinnerte er sich daran das er gerade mit Leuten sprach die mit Pseudo-Astral-Projektionen von Monstern kämpften. „...es könnten... andere Dimensionen sein. Ich habe die Portale gesehen durch die sie kommen und gehen... anders kann ich es auch nicht erklären..."

Fujikawa sank auf den Stuhl und legte die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen in einer Art, die Keigo sehr an einen Therapeuten erinnerte. „Ja. Sie erwähnten ja bereits die Shinigami. Die sind also kein Mythos."

Er sprach als wäre es keine Frage gewesen. Es klang mehr als hätte er schon einmal mit Übernatürlichen Wesen zu tun gehabt. Langsam glaubte Keigo das der Spruch über das Lochness-Monster kein Witz war. Vielleicht war Dracula auch real?

„Nun?"

„Okay. Es ist so, die Todesgötter, leben in der Soul Society, wo die guten Seelen leben und die Bösen Seelen fahren in die Hollow-Welt... die Hölle wenn man es so nimmt?"

Keigo rutschte unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her während er auf seine Uhr sah. Der Film hatte schon angefangen und würde in ein paar Stunden zu Ende sein. Das hier würde wohl noch länger dauern. „Nun, genaugenommen sind sie keine richtigen Götter. Die Seelen-Fänger sind mehr so eine Art... Helfer. Ich meine, sie haben zwar Kräfte die einem Gottesgleich vorkommen aber die Leben in einer Gesellschaft mit einem System das irgendwie wie unseres ist... und nein... die Bösen Seelen fahren in die Hölle, die nicht gleich die Hollow-Welt ist. Es... ist anders."

Während er sprach, realisierte Keigo das er vielleicht doch mehr wusste als er dachte. Er erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Abende an denen Ikkaku und Yumichika widerwillig seine Fragen mit 'Nicht-Antworten' in den letzten Wochen beantworteten. Er konnte trotz allem irgendwie den Zusammenhang erkennen, auch wenn ihm das viele Nachdenken Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Wissen Sie was, ich fange einfach von vorne an. Ich weiß immer noch nicht alles, aber ich finde fürs erste reicht es." sagte er nun viel ruhiger. „Können Sie diese zwei Wissenschaftler wieder reinlassen? Vielleicht können die etwas davon erklären, so das ich nicht wie ein Verrückter klinge?"

Fujikawa nickte und Keigo fühlte sich umso besser. „Natürlich!"

„Sie sehen. All diese 'Welten' sind mögliche Optionen für Ihr Leben nach dem Tod..."

Das Einkaufszentrum war überraschend gut gefüllt, dafür das morgen wieder ein Arbeitstag war. Es würde nicht einfach werden die 'Übernatürliche-Truppe', wie Keigo sie nannte, zu finden. Er ging ins Obergeschoss und dachte darüber nach, lieber nach Hause zu gehen, weil er absolut keine Lust hatte jetzt auch noch Leute zu treffen, mit denen er jetzt gerade auch nicht das beste Verhältnis hatte. Trotz allem brauchte es keine zwanzig Sekunden, bevor er den großgewachsenen Karrottenkopf entdeckte der gerade mal ein paar Meter weit weg stand und Keigo machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg zu ihm. Ichigo sprach gerade mit Orihime und sah überrascht auf als er ihn bemerkte. Die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht verschwand genauso schnell wie sie kam und so nickte er einfach nur. Also okay, nun taten sie es wirklich. Der Rest ihres Freundeskreises drehte sich zu ihm um mit der gleichen Mischung aus Überraschung und Sorge. Nur Mizuiro und Chizuru schienen von seiner Ankunft erfreut zu sein. Was... okay... er kann ja wenigstens einen auf Freundlich machen. Keigo ist freundlich. Er ist sogar super-freundlich. Also winkte er.

„Du bist gekommen! Wie schön!" rief Chizuru und tat etwas das Keigo nicht erwartet hatte: Sie umarmte ihn. Okay? Langsam fühlte er sich als ob man ihm einen Streich spielt. Während er sie vorsichtig ebenfalls umarmte, hielt er Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Überwachungskameras. Vielleicht hatte ja SHIELD Zugriff auf die Kameras und beobachtete ihn jetzt in diesem Moment. Keigo winkte kurz um zu zeigen das er sie im Blick hatte. Welch Ironie? Als sie ihn losließ zupfte er sofort seine Ärmel zurecht damit keiner seine frischen Verletzungen sehen konnte, nur um genau wie Mizuiro gestern unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

Alle waren ruhig für einige Sekunden. Dann jedoch tat Ichigo etwas, das Keigo noch nie erlebt und nie erwartet hätte: Er kam näher und sah Keigo direkt in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Keigo, hör mal... wegen dem was neulich in der Schule passiert ist... wir waren... müde und...naja... da ist ein Haufen Scheiße passiert... und ich wollte dich wirklich nicht... beleidigen oder anmachen... um.. U... und ich weiß... ich habe auch in der Vergangenheit Dinge zu dir gesagt die... alles andere als gut waren und..."

Stotterte Ichigo etwa gerade? Doch Ichigo stottert! Keigo sah den Rest der Gruppe fragend an die ihn alle irgendwie genauso anschauten wie Ichigo ihn ansah. Und als Tatsuki ihm auch noch schmallippig anlächelte stand fest: Er war in einer anderen Dimension gelandet. So sehr er sich auch so etwas gewünscht hatte, Keigo fühlte sich unwohl. Es war einfach nicht die Art, wie ihre Freundschaft funktionierte. Natürlich waren sie nie die netten, zugänglichen und gefühlsduseligen Freunde die sich Keigo immer gewünscht hatte und in vielen Situationen auch wirklich gebraucht hätte. Aber Keigo lies Ichigo weitersprechen, er wollte wissen wie das hier ausgeht auch wenn es die Dynamik nicht nur verschiebt, sondern sie auch völlig aus den Angeln hebt. Nicht zu vergessen, das Rukia weg war und Keigo sich ziemlich sicher war das Ichigo wohl darunter zu kämpfen hatte. Lieber Gott, Ichigo hatte noch dringender eine Therapie nötig als sie alle zusammen.

Keigo hob die Hand um Ichigos komische Rede zu unterbrechen bevor sie noch unangenehmer für beide wurde. Hätte Keigo das normalerweise zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt getan hätte er sofort einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht bekommen. „Hey, mach dir keinen Stress. Schwamm drüber..." Keigo sagte dies so ruhig er konnte. Aber er war auch erschöpft und war nicht mehr in der Lage sich aufzuregen. „... ich meine... Ich war auch nicht gerade sehr nett... auch wenn... ach du weißt schon. Mir tut es auch leid das ich vor der ganzen Klasse so eine Szene gemacht habe? Ich hätte mich auch nicht so aufdrängen sollen, schließlich kamt ihr gerade von einem... K.A.M.P.F. Falls du verstehst was ich meine? Du hasst ja bestimmt auch deine Gründe."

Ichigo nickte: „Also, alles okay."

„Ja! Alles okay..." als daraufhin keiner mehr etwas sagte, entschloss sich Keigo das Thema zu wechseln: „Also... Wie war der Film?"

„Oh, schön!" antwortete Mizuiro. „Aber irgendwie, schwer zu verstehen."

„Aha..."

„Ja, total. Ich hab bestimmt mehr als die Hälfte davon nicht verstanden. Aber es war wirklich erstaunlich! Oder nicht?" frohlockte Chizuru und Keigo schnaubte kurz bevor er sich vorsichtig zwischen sie und Tatsuki setzte. Sein Zischen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Das merkte er als Tatsuki ihn ansah.

„Was ist los? Wieso guckst du mich so an?" fragte sie. Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Was guckst du so?" sagte Keigo, wobei sie ihn mit den Augen rollend ansah. „Ich war beim Selbstverteidigungskurs!"

„Was? Hasst du die Schnauze voll davon die Jungfrau in Nöten zu sein?"

Der Spruch hätte eigentlich setzen müssen. Aber Keigo sah sie an und bemerkte etwas das aussah wie ein vorsichtiges lächeln. Keigo wusste, das dieser Ruf ihm eigentlich von Vorteil sein könnte, falls die ihn jemals verdächtigen sollten etwas mit SHIELD zu tun zu haben.

„Wenn nicht ich, wer den sonst?"

„Pah. Was auch immer du sagst, ich werde dir nicht noch einmal den Arsch retten."

„Du liebst mich zu sehr, Arisawa als das du das ernst meinst." murmelte Keigo während Tatsuki ihn sofort anschrie und er sich ducken musste um ihrer nach ihm schlagenden Hand auszuweichen, die dafür beinahe Chizuru erwischt hätte. Während der Rest der Gruppe es sich mit Kuchen und Eiskaffee gut gehen lies.

Mit uns ist alles in Ordnung, dachte sich Keigo. Was er nicht wusste... war das nicht alles in Ordnung war... Und zwar ganz und gar nicht! SCHEIßE!

Bitte um Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, hatte Ichigo, so gut wie alle seine Kräfte verloren. Wirklich alle...

Keigo hätte sich natürlich etwas schlecht fühlen sollen. Ichigo hatte alles verloren, was er brauchte um so viele Leben zu retten, seinen Charakter geformt, seine Prinzipien gesetzt hatte und was ihn zu dem Machte, wer er nun einmal war. Nun ergab alles einen Sinn das Ichigo das Recht hatte vor Zorn zu zerplatzen. Schließlich hatte er all seine Kräfte geopfert um eine ganze Stadt vor einem Superschurken zu retten, den die Geister-Regierung nicht selbst erledigen konnten, weil sie ein Haufen Primaten waren, die nicht ein mal auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten.

Ichigo hatte sich diese Narben 'verdient'! Er hatte es aber auch 'verdient' zu Gewinnen und was bekam er stattdessen? Nichts! NADA! Es erklärte zumindest die ganze 'Wo-zum-Teufel-ist-Rukia-Frage'. Und Keigo wusste das es nur noch mehr Salz in Ichigos viele Wunden streute. Also...

Aber als Tatsuki ihm all dies erzählte während sie auf dem Dach zu Mittag aßen, war alles was Keigo konnte ein 'Was zum Teufel' zu murmeln während er sehr sehr sehr sehr stark versuchte nicht zu lachen. Nun, Keigo hatte noch nie vorgegeben ein Heiliger zu sein und er war sich sehr wohl bewusst das er so etwas wie ein Trampeltier war und Zusammenhänge nicht so gut erkennen konnte. Also konnte man ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Außerdem wollte er nicht lachen weil er es lustig fand... hem... nein! Das war gelogen. Es war das mit Abstand lustigste was er seit langem gehört hatte. Dieser Moment der drastischen Ironie, traf ihn so hart das Keigo sogar die Scherzen vom Training vergaß.

Aber als Keigo zu Hause ankam, lachte er und lachte er bis er sich vor lauter Stechen in seinem Bauch kaum noch aufrichten konnte. Weil es bedeutete das Ichigo in nun in einer Phase war in der er Zeit hatte seine Wunden zu lecken und das war großartig. Es gab ihm die Gelegenheit so was zu sagen wie: 'Mann, weißt du noch als ich alles von meiner Geheimidentität verloren hatte?' was wirklich komisch war. Außerdem wollte Keigo gerne Urahara erwürgen, weil er diesen Mist überhaupt zugelassen hatte. Und zwar nicht nur weil Urahara der schlimmste Babysitter war, sondern auch noch weil er gelernt hatte das Ishida Senior ohne Worte ein Psycho war. Der Typ hätte sich wohl gerne hingesetzt und bei Popcorn die ganze 'Normalität' angeguckt weil er ein Haufen schadenfrohes Scheiße war.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er es getan... aber zum ersten mal in seinem Leben machte Asano Keigo sich einen Plan: Da Ichigo ja bestimmt nicht mehr von der Seireitei beobachtet wird (zumindest nicht direkt), schienen die letzten Monate wie ein abgeschlossenes Buch zu sein, das er nie wieder lesen wollte. Es war auch klar, das mit all der freien Zeit die die Übernatürliche-Truppe nun hatte, sie bestimmt keine 10 Minuten brauchen würden, bevor sie herausfinden das er ein hinterhältiger 'Doppelagenten'-Arsch war und ihn abknallen würden ohne darüber nachzudenken. Nicht einmal daran denkend das er es eigentlich für sie tat. Um ihnen zu helfen, falls die Seelen-Fänger ungeladen zurückkehren und sie wieder dazu zwingen, sich in irgendwelche Selbstmörderischen-Missionen zu stürmen damit die Arschlöcher auf der anderen Seite ungeschoren davonkommen. Nicht zu vergessen das SHIELD nun einen Weg finden würde, das die Leute gewarnt würden bevor ein Gebäude, ohne ersichtlichen Grund über ihnen zusammenbricht. Sie waren nicht die Bösen. Keigo war sich dessen sicher, weil er gesehen hatte das ihre Technologie diese Monster, viel besser in den Griff bekommen konnte und das ohne das jemand auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen musste.

Verdammt noch mal, sie haben ihn beschützt. Und das taten sie nicht nur weil es ihre Mission war, den 'Feind' oder dieses 'Null-Acht-weiß-der-Teufel-nochmal', wie sie die Hollows nannten, zu besiegen. Keigo musste also sehr sehr vorsichtig mit seinen folgenden Schritten sein. Er war nicht der schlaueste, aber er wusste wie man 'Spionagetechniken' und solche Sachen googelte. Und wie man die ganze 'wie verheimlicht man seinen Freunden das man ein Doppelagent ist' Sache angeht. Als er die Sache mit dem Doppelagenten, hinten anstellte, spürte er die Schwere in seinem Herzen und die Schuld in seinem Kopf.

Sein Plan, genannt Infos-An-SHIELD-Petzen (kurz IASP), beinhaltete ein Alibi für jedes mal wenn er zu SHIELD ging um sie zu 'konsultieren', was auch ein guter Ausgleich für die Zeit außerhalb der Schule werden sollte. Zeitgleich, würde er so diskret wie möglich mit Chad oder Uryu über ihre Zeit in Hollow-Land reden und sein bestes tun um die ganze Scheiße vor Kisuke geheim zu halten. Gerade weil der Typ ihn beim kleinsten Verdacht, sofort die Hölle heiß machen würde. Keigo wunderte sich wieso dies nicht schon längst passiert war. Vielleicht dachte er nicht das Keigo genügend Mumm hatte um mit Spionen zu reden. Aber es war irgendwie fair, denn Keigo hätte selbst nicht gedacht das er genügend Eier hätte, bis vor einem Monat. Keigo entschloss sich fürs erste einmal, der Truppe zu erzählen das er einen Nebenjob in Tokio angenommen hatte, weil er Geld brauchte um sich die neue PlayStation zu kaufen. Es ergab für die anderen genug Sinn damit diese nicht weiter herumschnüffelten. Vielleicht... Hoffentlich... Wir werden sehen.

Zwei Wochen später, lief IASP wie geschmiert. Die Schule stresste ihn natürlich genau so wie Bando es beim Training tat. Und die SHIELD-Wisschenschaftler stellten ihm alle möglichen und unmöglichen Fragen über wilde Theorien wie: 'Wenn Hollows keine Genitalien haben, wie scheiden sie dann die Seelen aus die sie verschlucken?' und 'Wenn die Soul Society in einer anderen Wirklichkeit ist, wie reisen sie zwischen den Welten?' und 'Sind Sie in der letzten Zeit auf irgendwelche Zeitreise-Paradoxen gestoßen?'. Auf all diese Fragen antwortete Keigo überraschend logisch: 'Sie scheiden nichts aus, sie verschlucken die Seele komplett.', 'Keine Ahnung, alles was ich weiß ist, das es magische Portale sind.' und 'Wenn ich in so einem Paradox gewesen wäre, würde ich mich eh nicht mehr daran erinnern, oder?' Aber trotz all der Erschöpfung, fühlte sich Keigo zum ersten mal in seinem Leben auf sich gestellt.

Er hörte erst auf nachzudenken, als er in Mizuiro hineinlief. Fühlt es sich etwa so an wenn man erwachsen wird? Diese Epiphanie wurde erneut widerlegt, als Orihime ihn umarmte. Was hatte es mit diesen Leuten und dem ganzen Körperkontakt auf sich?! Er hatte ihr doch nur ein fertiges, abgepacktes Brötchen mit Roter-Bohnen-Paste besorgt weil er sich dachte das sie die bestimmt vermisst hatte während sie in Hueco Mundo war. Dann, wiederum war sein erster Gedanke, das diese 'heiligescheißetitten', die... man konnte es sich ja schon denken, ein bisschen Arbeit brauchten um so dick zu bleiben. Er fand sie eigentlich nicht einmal so anziehend, geschweige den zu jemand anderem im Moment. Aber Ichigos versteifte Haltung zeigte Keigo das er es gut sein lassen sollte.

„Heey,..." er befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. „Keine große Sache. Mizuho hatte eins übrig. Ich hab dir wohl einen Gefallen damit getan?" Orihime lächelte ihn benommen an und schloss zum Rest der Gruppe auf.

„Tut mir Leid!" murmelte Keigo als er in Ichigo hineinlief. Ichigos Gesicht wurde ganz emotionslos, bevor er in Keigos Augen irgendwie Sorglos aussah.

„Warum? Du hasst doch nichts gemacht... Es ist nicht so das du sie nicht umarmen kannst oder so... Ich meine... Sie kann umarmen wenn immer sie will. Warum sollte mich das kümmern?" Als Ichigo sprach wurde er ganz rot im Gesicht und sah Keigo ungläubig an. „Wirklich, das macht mir nichts aus. Orihi... Inoue kann... ich meine... wenn sie nicht..."

Na so was. Keigo hätte niemals gedacht, das er den Tag erlebt an dem sein großer-böser-schwermütiger Freund für jemanden... Gefühle entwickelt. Einige Zeit lang dachte er das es Rukia war, und das ihre ständigen Streitereien wohl eine Form von Vorspiel waren, aber das war wohl nicht der Fall. Außerdem, war sich Ichigo wohl ganz sicher bewusst das Orihime praktisch in ihn verliebt war. Jeder mit mehr als zwei Gehirnzellen konnte das sehen. Auf der einen Seite war Keigo ja eifersüchtig das Ichigo mit dem 'Böser-Junge-Image' die ganzen Bräute abbekam. Keigo wartete auf den Moment diese Gefühle rauszulassen, doch er war überrascht das er es nicht tat. Aber Tatsächlich, war alles was seinen degradierten Shinigami-Freund betraf, wie ein riesiger Witz für Keigo. Natürlich würde Ichigo es nicht wissen. Der Typ war alles außer ahnungslos über Dinge, die er wirklich nicht sehen wollte. Keigo sprach ihn darauf an, das keiner von Ihnen noch mehr Drama brauchte als schon passiert wäre und fragte ihm wie es ihm den so gehe.

„Gut!" war Ichigos kurze Antwort. Keigo hätte es aber bestimmt nicht dabei belassen, wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher wäre das es seinem Freund nicht gut gehe. Und er wusste das alle seine Freunde in ihren Köpfen ein gigantisches Trauma mit sich herumschleppten. Und Keigo war nun einmal nicht der Typ der tatenlos zusah wie seine Freunde daran zu Grunde gehen, auch wenn er ein Bastard war der sie zeitgleich verriet.

„Ich meine, ich sehe doch das es dir nicht gut geht. Das war mehr so eine Rhetorische Frage..." Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, wie kommst du damit klar? Hast du schon mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"

„Über was den?" nun war Ichigo absichtlich ganz begriffsstutzig. Keigo hoffte das sein Ausdruck das vermitteln würde. „Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Wir alle wissen doch was passiert ist."

Keigo wollte sich bestimmt nicht in den Lebensstil anderer einmischen, aber zusehen wie Ichigo sich selbst kaputt macht würde niemandem gefallen. Also verbrachte er die nächsten 10 Minuten damit, Ichigo klar zumachen wie 'unfair' er behandelt wurde und das die gesamte Soul Society ein Haufen Arschlöcher wären für alles was sie ihm genommen hatten und das Ichigo das Recht hätte sich schlecht zu fühlen. Und das sie verdammt noch mal alle für ihn da wären. Er müsste ja wissen das sie das gleiche auch für ihn tun würden wenn er in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde. Gerade als Keigo sich dafür entschuldigen wollte das er ihn gerade so zusammen geschissen hatte, drehte sich Ichigo zu ihm, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Okay!"

„Okay?" Keigo war überrascht das er keinen Tritt bekam.

„Ja... Ich... werde darüber nachdenken!"

„Huh. Okay, cool. Cool cool cool. Das ist gut... also... so was wie eine... Therapie? Oder... eine Hotline! Ich meine das ist anonym also... Scheiße. Ich meine... Tu was du tun würdest! Haha... yeah!" Keigo fühlte sich immernoch wie ein Idiot, aber Ichigos Gesichtsausdruck war die Sache so was von Wert.

Zur Weihnachtszeit, verstand Keigo wirklich was er gerade tat...

Es war eine dieser Situationen, wo man das große ganze erst verstanden hat, wenn man schon längst mittendrin ist. Wenn man eine reihe von Aktionen lostritt und die eine Kettenreaktion auslösen die einen aber nicht unglücklich macht aber einen an den Abgrund treibt. Und wenn das der Fall ist, ist es eh schon zu spät.

Es war 10 Minuten bevor ihr heutiges Training endete. Bando sah Keigo nicht länger in Mitleid an, aber dafür mit einer leichten Verachtung mit einer bescheidenden Portion Achtung darüber, wie sehr Keigo sich in den letzten Monaten gesteigert hatte. Keigo war noch weit davon entfernt, auch nur ansatzweise gut in Krav Maga zu sein, aber soweit brachte er es zustande die meisten von Bandos Attacken abzuwehren. Er war immer noch ein Anfänger, aber als er fragte, erklärte Bando eher verächtlich, das Keigo nun wenigstens in der Lage wäre einem Räuber zu entkommen. Welch positive Verstärkung und all das.

Während seiner Lektionen, versuchte Keigo sein bestes Bando dazu zu bringen ihm ein paar Fragen über SHIELD zu beantworten.

„Erste Regel beim Fight-Club-kiddo..." schnaufte er als Antwort und trat Keigo so das dieser zu Boden ging. Doch das hielt Keigo nicht auf weiter Fragen zu stellen. Also wechselte er das Thema und Fragte ihn stattdessen etwas über ihn selbst. Vielleicht würde ihm das helfen etwas mehr über SHIELD herauszufinden.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Bando ein Sicherheitsmann in einem der SHIELD Büros, von denen eins sich in der lokalen US-Botschaft befand. Er war Verheiratet mit einer Frau die Caterings organisierte und hatte eine kleine Tochter die gerade in die Vorschule gekommen war. Das war der einzige Moment in dem Bando etwas Zuneigung in seiner Stimme zuließ. Dann erzählte er von seiner Rekrutierung. Er schien sehr dankbar an SHIELD zu sein, das er den Job bekommen hatte. Keigo hörte daraus heraus das er wohl eine Vergangenheit hatte, vor der er wegrennen wollte und über die er nicht näher eingehen wollte.

„Also, heuert SHIELD einfach irgendwelche Leute an, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen?" fragte Keigo locker, in der Hoffnung so mehr zu erfahren.

„Also so wie du hier reingekommen bist, oder?"

„Ja, deshalb Frage ich!" antwortete er leicht ängstlich und versuchte seine Panik zu unterdrücken. Keigo dachte im inneren das es allgemein bekannt war das er ein degradierter Informant für Übernatürliches war, aber als er Bandos frühere Tätigkeiten ansprach, musste er umdenken. Er erwähnte ihre früheren Gespräche und fing an mit: „Vielleicht, dachte SHIELD einfach das ich etwas hätte das ihre Zeit Wert wäre."

„Jungchen, wenn die das gedacht hätten, hätten sie dich zum Agenten höher als Level 1 gemacht."

Das erhöhte Keigos Neugier nur noch mehr, aber Bandos Training war ablenkend genug um es zu vergessen. Wann immer er mit den Wissenschaftlern zusammen war, hatte keiner von ihnen irgendetwas von Leveln gesagt. Sie fragten Keigo nur was er wusste und redeten Wissenschaftler-Fachchinesisch das sich bis in aller Ewigkeit in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Eine Theorie bildete sich in seinem Kopf, und er entschloss sich sie zu testen, wenn sie fertig sind.

„Also... Wie sieht denn das Hauptquartier von denen aus? Gibt es dort fliegende Autos? Transformers? Oooh, Jet-Packs?" Keigo hoffte so aufgeregt wie ein Teenager nun mal so ist zu klingen. Nach dem Mangel an Bosheit in Bandos Kichern zu urteilen, taute dieser langsam auf. Wie nett.

„Fuck, woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war noch nie da! Ich habe nur ein Büro in der Botschaft bekommen. Und der Rest... Liegt weit über deiner Gehaltsklasse, Jungchen. Hasst du nicht im Fernsehen gesehen was war." Keigo nickte und dachte das er wohl über das sprach was vor einigen Monaten in Mexiko passiert war. „Unser Rang hier, erlaubt uns nur zu wissen... das es überhaupt SHIELD ist. Wir stellen keine Fragen, erhalten keine Antworten und geraten nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Also halt dich da raus. Ich werde deinen Arsch nicht retten und meinen dafür hinhalten."

Keigo fing an zu schmollen und ignorierte die Kopfschmerzen die er bekam während sein Gehirn diese Infos verarbeitete: „Ach, Scheiße,... Und ich dachte schon ich würde so was... wie ein Nachwuchsspion werden."

Bando schnaubte und wies ihn an zu packen. Sie waren wohl fertig für heute.

Als Keigo im anderen Büro ankam um die Wissenschaftler zu treffen, nagte ein Gedanke an ihm. Er fragte sich ob er sich vielleicht alles nur eingebildet hatte. Tatsache war das alles was er seit seinem ersten Besuch im Hauptquartier, mit all dem Technischen Schnick-Schnack, mit SHIELD zu tun hatte ausschließlich in einem anderen Gebäude stattfand. Ein Gebäude das sowohl von außen als auch von innen wie ein ganz normales Bürogebäude aussah. Mit Großraumbüros und normalen Menschen. Warum sollten sie ihm ihre ganze Technik zeigen, wenn nicht einmal Bando sie gesehen hatte? Das deckte nicht einmal die ganze 'Level-Theorie' die für ihn ziemlich einfach aussah: Level 1 war ein niedriges Level und jeder der es irgendwie schaffte, in die richtige Spionage-Scheiße zu kommen, war deutlich drüber. Also was war Keigo?

Er entschloss das er noch aufmerksamer sein musste und tiefer graben musste. Über die letzten Wochen, hatte er gelernt SHIELD zu vertrauen aber nun fühlte sich dieses Vertrauen eher einseitig an. Sie bekamen von ihm Informationen, die sie für was auch immer benutzen (was Keigo auch gar nicht erst wissen wolte, weil Wissenschafts-Jargon eine Stufe der Hölle für ihn war die er niemals betreten wollte) und sie stellten ihm einen Trainer zur Seite um den Deal abzuschließen. Alle ausgehandelten Punkte ihrer Vereinbarung, waren in den Hintergrund gerückt weil Keigo ziemlich lax gedacht hat das SHIELD seine Probleme schon noch lösen wird wenn er sie ihnen erzählt. Er hatte halt nie gefragt... WIE?

Es gab gar keine Hollow-Zwischenfälle mehr, seit der Aizen-Sache und so gut wie keine anderen spirituellen Beben oder ähnliches, die weder er noch sonst jemand spüren konnte. Keigo fing an den Glauben daran zu verlieren das SHIELD der Stadt wirklich noch helfen konnte. Er hatte nicht einmal nach dem ersten mal gefragt. Zugegeben, sein neuer Tagesablauf lies wenig kraft zu um über die Sache nachzudenken aber... ging es vielleicht um mehr als nur um ihn? Zur Hölle, es ging von vornherein nicht um ihn! Er wollte einfach nur... beweisen das er nützlich war! Und rückblickend betrachtet, fühlte sich das alles andere als gut an! Scheiße! Und... okay, langsam wurde er panisch weil ihm ein wenig bewusst wurde, das er sich vielleicht auf einen Deal mit dem Teufel (einem bewaffneten Teufel) eingelassen hatte, der Keigo immer weiter in die Traufe zog. Keigo wünschte sich wirklich, das er diese Entscheidung nicht am Ende bereut. Er würde alles dafür tun um dieses Schuldgefühl loszuwerden und das es unbegründet war.

Aber... noch war nicht alles verloren. Keigo dachte nur so viel nach weil er wohl in den Ferien nichts vorhatte und sich deshalb sorgen machte. Er könnte mit Waben-Mann reden und nochmal aufgreifen was sie besprochen hatten. Yup, Keigo konnte auch rational denken. Total. Er wartete darauf das die Wissenschaftler ihre unzähligen Fragen beendeten bevor er das Thema wechselte.

„Hey... Ist Herr Fujikawa heute da? Ich muss ihn sprechen!" Keigo kratzte sich am Kopf und fragte sich wie er sich wohl anhörte.

Wissenschaftler A antwortete: „Ich bin mir sicher, er kann mit Ihnen nachher über Video-Chat, sprechen. Er ist momentan unabkömmlich. Also... Gemäß ihrer Aussage sind die Hollows in Hueco Mundo stärker als in..."

„Wo ist er gerade? Ich habe ein wirklich sehr wichtiges Anliegen!"

Wissenschaftler B seufzte und Keigo war dankbar dafür mal Emotionen in Ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Er hatte diese Emotionslosigkeit langsam satt: „Tut mir leid Herr Asano... aber das ist streng Geheim. Aber wir leiten die Nachricht, das sie ihn sprechen wollten gerne weiter." sie redete mit ihm als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre. Nun, sie lag nicht so falsch. Keigos mentale Kapazitäten gingen meisten nie über die eines 8-jährigen hinaus, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem beleidigt.

„In Ordnung!" antwortete er stattdessen und suchte nach Alternativen um mehr über ihre Pläne herauszufinden. Üblicherweise gaben sie ihm einen Stapel Papier und ein Tablet zum Schreiben und sammelten alles in einem leeren Umschlag. Das Tablet selbst sah nicht so aus als wäre es zu etwas anderem als zum Schreiben gut, aber er könnte es damit versuchen. Aber er würde nicht mit 'Diddeldumm' und 'Diddeldai' neben ihm anfangen zu schnüffeln.

„Könnte ich... Haben Sie nichts richtiges zum Essen hier? Ich meine ich hätte mir ja selbst was geholt aber ich hatte keine Zeit nach diesem... Training. Ich glaube... ich bin etwas Unterzuckert oder so." Keigo setzte sein traurigstes und bemitleidenswertestes Gesicht auf und rieb sich die Augen. Wenn sie ihn schon wie ein Kind behandelten, dann auch richtig. Hoffentlich gelang das Spiel.

„Na klar. Das wird kein Problem sein." B sah A an und nickte. „Es ist sowieso fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen, wir könnten auch eine kleine Pause gebrauchen!"

Keigo gab ein schwaches lächeln von sich während die Frau sich zum Telefonieren in den Flur begab. Keigo entschied sich für den klassischen Klassenzimmer Trick und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch um auf seinen verschränkten Armen zu liegen. Dabei schob er ja auch nur ganz versehentlich das Tablet aus dem Blickfeld von Wissenschaftler A. Mit müder und gähnender Stimme wollte er auch ihn aus dem Raum scheuchen. „Ich... ruhe mich dann mal ein bisschen aus. Wecken Sie mich wenn Sie wiederkommt!"

Er hörte wie A müde ausatmete und seinen Stuhl zurückschob und zur Tür ging. „Ich kann meinen Vorgesetzten fragen ob sie mit uns Essen können. Wir brauchen alle mal etwas Abwechslung, nicht wahr?"

A versuchte Keigo sich willkommen und wichtig zu fühlen. Keigo war nicht gut darin es zu verbergen aber er hatte schon genug zeit damit verbracht aus Mitleid so viele Gefallen zu bekommen um das zu merken. Zur Hölle, sogar seine eigene Schwester tat dies manchmal. So nickte Keigo, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Als A dann schließlich weg war, atmete Keigo tief durch und entsperrte das Tablet ohne den Kopf richtig zu heben.

Der Bildschirm hatte den Standard-Hintergrund mit der Schreib- und der Mal-App an der Seite. Er ging ins Menü um mehr zu finden. Aber alle anderen Apps benötigten einen Administrator-Zugriff. Aber das Tab war auch über Wi-Fi mit einem Netzwerk verbunden, und das obwohl sie ihm nicht erlaubt hatten, damit ins Internet zu gehen. Keigo überkam eine außergewöhnliche Idee, die ihn fast zum Lachen brachte... auch wenn er nirgendwo reinkonnte, so konnte er doch wenigstens sehen mit was das Tablet verbunden war. Also tippte er auf das Wi-Fi Menü und sah das es mit einem Standard-Router verbunden war, von dem er sicher war das er lediglich eine andere Verbindung verbarg sowie dessen IP Adresse. Keigo betete zu den Göttern der Erinnerung ihm nur dieses eine mal ein gutes Gedächtnis zu bescheren während er sich die IP Adressen so gut er konnte einprägte. Nach der Hälfte jedoch gab er auf und erhob sich. Während sich seine Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnen mussten entschloss er sich die Adressen lieber unter seinem Ärmel aufzuschreiben. Scheiß auf Diskretion. Wenn SHIELD ihn so genau beobachtet hätte, wären sie schon längst in den Raum gestürmt.

Weniger als eine Minute später, kam Wissenschaftler A zurück und bat Keigo seine Sachen zu packen und um ihn zur Kantine zu begleiten. „Sie haben uns wirklich sehr geholfen. Warum machen wir nicht Schluss für Heute und fahren nächste Woche fort?"

Zu Keigos größtem Bedauern, sah die Büro Kantine genau so langweilig und unspektakulär aus wie jede andere Büro-Kantine die er bisher gesehen hatte.

Die Gang lief zusammen am Weihnachtsabend über den Abend-Markt in der Stadt. Keigo näherte sich vorsichtig Ryo und lehnte sich näher. „Gehen wir ein Stück?" flüsterte er vorsichtig und sah dabei diskret an ihr Vorbei ins nächste Schaufenster.

Die Sache an Kunieda Ryo war, das sie wohl eine Menge Dinge über Keigo zu sagen hatte, aber sie sah auch die Menschen wie sie wirklich waren. Sie observierte sie und machte sich einen Reim auf sie, bevor sie einfach den Mund hielt. Denn sie wusste das es auch anders ging als sich überall einzumischen. Das war auch der Grund warum sie jedes mal wenn Ichigo und seine 'Fantruppe' verschwanden, einfach ruhig blieb und weiter beobachtete. Als Keigo sie schließlich, ganz untypisch für ihn, fragte ob er mit ihr etwas geht, wusste sie sofort, das er wohl mit ihr alleine sprechen wollte. Und sie ging darauf ein, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Keigos Hand näherte sich ihrer schon so oft das es gar nicht mehr normal war. Aber auch nicht so oft das sie ihn sofort für pervers hielt. Nicht zu vergessen das sein Blick stur gerade auf sie und nicht auf ihre Freunde gerichtet war. Das machte sie schon stutzig. Es musste etwas ernstes sein. Irgendwie war es interessant.

„Wie laufen die Festtage für dich den so?" fragte er mit einer so leisen Stimme, das sie genau hinhorchen musste. Sie lehnte sich näher an ihn. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen nach, war es genau das was er wollte. Es war aber auch nicht alles.

„Gut..." murmelte sie gleichgültig. „...bei dir?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Hmm... unspektakulär. Nichts besonderes, obwohl ich da etwas gefunden habe, das dir bestimmt gefallen wird?!"

„Ach was?"

„Du kennst dich doch mit Computern aus, oder nicht?" fragte er und Ryo wusste genau worauf er hinaus wollte. Ryo war mehr als geschickt im Umgang mit Computern. Aber sie ging nie über das 'ethnische' Hacking hinaus. Sie wollte keinen Ärger, was aber nicht bedeutete das sie nicht wusste wer davor nicht scheut...

„Ein bisschen!" antwortete sie.

Keigo musste lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln das sie bei ihm noch nie in dieser Form gesehen hatte. Und sie musste es wissen, schließlich beobachtete sie Menschen. „Sehr gut. Ich müsste dich da um einen Gefallen bitten."

Diskret steckte er ihr einen kleinen Zettel zu. Ryo öffnete den Zettel um sich diesen genauer anzusehen und erkannte das die Zeilen von Zahlen wohl ohne Zweifel eine IP-Adresse, ein Netzwerkschlüssel und eine Netzwerkadresse waren. Sofort wollte sie ihn fragen, was zur Hölle das für Adressen waren, in was er da hineingeraten war und warum er das nicht selbst machen konnte. Sich in ein Fremdes Netzwerk einzuschleichen war leichter als man denkt. Und sie war sich sicher das sie es sogar einmal im Informatik-Unterricht hatten. Sie wusste es so genau weil sie sich daran erinnerte wie Chizuru sich am nächsten Tag am laufenden Band lautstark beklagte, das ihr Computer zu Hause nur noch ein albernes Kinderlied abspielte, immer wenn sie ihn einschaltete. Und Keigo hatte sein Kichern nicht einmal versucht zu verstecken.

„Kannst du das nicht selbst machen?" fragte sie sowieso und sah ihn fragend an. Keigo drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie mit einem Blick an der schon fast... zutraulich war. Und er hatte dieses komische Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich bin dir was schuldig." sagte er stattdessen. „Du bekommst von mir alles was du willst!"

Nun... Ryo hatte sich als Ziel gesetzt, die Oberschule mit den bestmöglichen Noten, besten Bewertungen und bestem Benehmen abzuschließen. Sie hatte nie zugelassen das all der Mist in den Ichigo und Co. (Herr Gott, dank Asano kann sie den Namen auch nicht mehr hören) irgendwie ihre Leistungen beeinflusst und wollte das auch so belassen. Aber... es kam auch nicht alle Tage vor, das ein Typ wie Keigo Asano, sie um Hilfe bat in einer Sache die... anders war. Geheim. Eine Sache von der nicht einmal die Anderen wussten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es auch keine große Sache. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein weiterer blöder Streich von ihm und ihr Computer würde für den Rest der Ferien nur noch Baby-Metall-Musik spielen. Aber seiner Gestik und Mimik nach zu urteilen, könnte esaber auch etwas größeres sein.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken!" antwortete Ryo letztendlich, auch wenn sie beide wussten was die Antwort wirklich zu bedeuten hatte.

Keigo lehnte sich näher an sie. So nah, das Ryo fast schon reflexartig zurückwich. Der Rest der Gruppe drehte sich neugierig und interessiert zu ihnen. Chizuru fing an zu grinsen, während Tatsuki schon fast mörderisch wütend aussah. Ryo wusste wonach das aussah und sofort sah sie Asano an der wohl genau dies wollte. In welchem Universum würde Keigo es wohl mehr bevorzugen um einen Gefallen zu bitten?

„Gib auf dich acht!" flüsterte er und ging davon. Die Art wie er Mizuiro angrinste und wie er wegging, hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Er machte ganz eindeutig allen etwas vor.

Unruhig stopfte sie den Zettel in ihre Tasche und hoffte inständig, das dies kein Fehler ist.

Drei Tage später schickte Ryo ihm zwei Nachrichten. Die erste mit Zeit und Ort für ein Treffen. Die zweite mit: 'Keigo, was zum Teufel!' und einem wütenden Emoji.

Sie wartete schon auf ihn in dem Cafe, als er ankam. Ihre Haare waren, zum ersten mal überhaupt ungekämmt und versaust, als wäre sie ununterbrochen mit den Händen durchgefahren und hätte an ihnen gezogen.

„So schlimm?" fragte er als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Ryo starrte ihn völlig apathisch an und lehnte sich seufzend gegen das Fenster neben ihr. „Scheiße. Das tut mir leid. Hätte ich geahnt das..."

„Nein nein... keine Sorge." sagte sie. „...es war nich... schlimm in dem Sinne. Es war nur... eigenartig." Ryo sah sich um, den Blick nervös auf die Überwachungskamera in der Ecke gerichtet während sie einen USB-Stick aus ihrem Rucksack zog. Keigo hatte sie noch nie so erlebt und wurde langsam selbst unruhig. „Ich ehm... Ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich bin immer hängen geblieben und wollte nicht Riskieren irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Also... Habe ich einen Freund um Hilfe gebeten."

„Einen Freund? Von wo? Hör mal, ich könnte so was von Ärger kriegen!" zischte er. Wenn SHIELD das herausfinden würde... oh man. Die würden ihn sofort wirklich umbringen.

„Nun, du hasst mir nicht gesagt worüber es ging! Ich musste fragen, Keigo. Und..." die Kellnerin unterbrach sie als sie ihnen zwei Heiße Schokoladen brachte, von denen Keigo glaubte das Ryo sie bestellt hatte. Lächelnd dankte er der Kellnerin und Ryo tat es ihm gleich. „...und dieser Freund... und seine Freunde... Die machen solche Sachen und da dachte ich das es für sie ganz einfach wird. Aber dem war nicht so und... mein Freund... war nicht gerade froh über die ganzen Firewalls mit denen er zu tun bekam. Er sagte das... er sagte das er so was nur erlebt hatte als er... als er mal versucht hatte die CIA zu hacken. Die CIA Keigo!" flüsterte sie panisch. „Und er musste fast seinen PC verbrennen weil er von einem anderen Betriebssystem angegriffen wurde. In... In was zum Teufel bist du da rein geraten?"

Keigo war geschockt. „Geht es ihm gut?" als sie nickte war er erleichtert. Aber es bedeutete, das jemand von dem Hackerangriff wusste. „Habt ihr... etwas gefunden?"

Ryo nickte und reichte ihm diskret den USB-Stick unter dem Tisch damit keiner es sah. „Das meiste ist verschlüsselt und vernichtet worden. Wie ich schon sagte, mein Freund hat es wirklich nicht kommen sehen und nun ist er wütend auf mich. Ich meine, er hatte sich schon früher von der Sache zurückgezogen und war was das angeht 'in Rente'. Und er... lässt Leute auch nicht mehr 'auffliegen'... und das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich noch in Kontakt zu ihm stehe. Das er mir halt ein paar kleine Tricks beibringt und so. Damit ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten komme und so, weil er ja auch nicht mehr... Ach, Gott! Wie ich schon sagte, das meiste davon ist verschlüsselt und aus dem anderen wurde er nicht schlau. Er sagte das das meiste davon ziemlich... redigiert ist. Keigo was zur Hölle. Und... er wollte nicht noch tiefer graben weil er nicht mehr wissen wollte als nötig. Aber verdammt noch mal du schuldest mir eine ganze Menge!"

„Ich weiß... es tut mir leid." Keigo würde bestimmt sein ganzes Taschengeld für die nächsten zwei Jahre aufbringen müssen um Ryo zu entschädigen. „Ich würde dir ja gerne Sagen worum es geht aber..."

„Bitte nicht! Ich will keine Antworten haben falls mich irgendjemand mal darauf anspricht. Ich musste meinen Computer zurücksetzten. Ich werde mir wohl einen neuen kaufen müssen und meine Internetverbindung wechseln."

„Ich werde für den Schaden aufkommen. In sehr kleinen Raten, aber ich werde dir alles zurückzahlen."

Ryo zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ein müdes Lächeln von sich. „Ich hoffe nur das, was immer du auch treibst, sicher ist. Und das es die Sache auch Wert ist. Und bitte mich nie wieder um diesen Gefallen."

Keigo legte die Hand aufs Herz und hob die andere. „Ich schwöre. Das war das erste und letzte mal. Trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe... und dafür das du... es niemandem erzählt hast. Das bedeutet mir viel."

„Gern geschehen. Nun könntest du endlich aufhören das Gerücht zu verbreiten das wir miteinander gehen? Das ist gruselig!"

„Nächste Woche? Es muss glaubwürdig rüberkommen. Ich werde einfach erzählen das wir uns geküsst haben und der Funke bei dir einfach nicht übergesprungen ist."

„Eh... Nein!"

„Okay, dann eben... Ich habe versucht dich zu küssen und du hasst mich dafür geohrfeigt."

„Besser!"

Die Dateien waren genau so verschlüsselt und verworren wie Ryo gesagt hatte. Der Rest der Dateien enthielten wirklich sehr 'prekäres' Material. Dokumente und so was wie Andeutungen von dem Zeug an dem SHIELD gerade arbeitete, das er nicht einmal an seinem Standard-Heimcomputer anzeigen konnte, so komplex waren die Dateien. Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Keigo eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer. Anrufe von SHIELD blockte er erfolgreich ab indem er ihnen erzählte das er Lernen müsse, oder ein Date mit Ryo hätte. Sie nahmen dies so hin. Keigo war sich sicher das er ihnen sowieso genug Infos für mindestens einen weiteren Monat gegeben hatte. Alles was er nun wollte, war in diesen Dateien zu schmökern.

Das Wort 'Hollow' tauchte nur sehr selten auf. Es gab nur eine Zeile die erwähnte das 0-8-4 nun einen Namen hatte. Keigos treffen mit den Wissenschaftlern wurde nur auf das Konzept der Hollows und Shinigami beschränkt. Also hatte er nicht einmal die ganze Arrancar und Aizen Geschichte abgedeckt... oder sonst etwas. Er versuchte jedes Schlüsselwort, von dem er sicher war das er es erwähnt hatte, aber es tauchte nichts auf. Zu guter letzt versuchte er es mit seinem Namen und natürlich mit Uraharas. So gut wie alle dieser Dateien waren verschlüsselt. SHIELD war nicht unvorsichtig.

Keigo dachte sich, er müsse mehr wie ein Agent denken. Und an das was sie wollten und zwar: Informationen über Hollows. Um sie von weiteren Attacken abzuhalten. Um Menschen zu retten. Das war es zumindest was Fujikawa ihm in den ersten Tagen erzählt hatte. Aus Jucks gab er das Wort 'Phaser' ein und zu seiner Überraschung, brachte dies weitaus mehr Suchergebnisse. Es gab nichts das auf den 'Positronen-Akustiker' hinwies, aber es war weit mehr als er vorher hatte, also betrachtete er es als Gewinn. Keigo las sich genau die Dokumente durch. Und es waren nicht wenige. Keigo erinnerte sich nicht daran, das er jemals in seinem Leben, so viel gelesen hatte. Und das nur um etwas zu finden, das kein Verb, kein Artikel oder ein Pronomen war und nicht codiert oder verschlüsselt war.

_ Phaser freigegeben für Projekt BEAST (_ _ _ _ _) beschleunigend _ _ _ von Doktor _ _ vertretend Einstein-Rosen. Siehe Projekt: _ Datum: _

Okay. Projekt BEAST. Einstein-Rosen, Phaser. Damit konnte er was anfangen.

Auf Google fand er nichts über BEAST, auch wenn Keigo gerade quasi mit der Behörde der Akronyme zusammenarbeitete, hätte er es sowieso anders genannt. Er hätte ihm einen cooleren Namen gegeben. Doch Keigo wusste das es wohl eh nichts bringt es übers Internet zu versuchen. Aber Einstein-Rosen, könnte was bringen. Und da fand er etwas über Wurmlöcher. Es war so was von Klar das Keigo seine Schuld beglichen hatte... Außer... Okay, nein. Aber vielleicht?

Es war so... Keigo hatte sich am Oberschul-Physik-Unterricht versucht und hatte daraus gelernt, das er es nie wieder versuchen wollte. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Es gab einfach zu viele Variablen und die Symbole waren ein kalligrafischer Albtraum. Er konnte wenn es hochkommt gerade noch die Wissenschaft hinter einer Fahrradpumpe verstehen. Das war viel leichter als dieser ganze Weltraummüll.

Aber Keigo war auch ein Aussenseiter, der sich Donnie Darko und wirklich jeden Star-Wars-Film (inklusive der Prequels die er eigentlich ganz gut fand) angesehen hatte und der Science-Fiction Theorien gelesen hatte. Zur Hölle noch mal, sein ganzes Leben war ein gottverdammter, nerviger Science-Fiction Film, also wusste er was ein gottverdammtes Wurmloch seien musste.

Dies brachte Keigo dazu gleich auf einige andere 'Worst-Case-Szenarios zu kommen. Solche in denen SHIELD zum Beispiel sein wissen über die anderen Welten dazu nutzen könnte, ein 'Böses-Vernichtungs-Waffe' und das Konzept der Wurmlöcher. Und die Goldmedalie ging an: SHIELD, für ihre Pläne um Wurmlöcher nach Hueco Mundo zu öffnen um Hollows mit ihrem Powpowpow-Waffen zu rösten. Nun nun waren sie auch wirklich dazu im Stande, nachdem sie einen in den Rücken fallenden Verräter auf ihrer Seite hatten. Die anderen Versionen waren nur schlimmere Versionen davon.

Aber Keigo hatte ihnen über Monate vertraut, und er hätte schon viel früher darauf achten sollen warum SHIELD gerade von Ihm Informationen wollte. Sie sagten ihm das sie die Menschen beschützen wollten. Und viele würden in dem PAP nicht mehr als ein riesiges Anti-Hollow-Insektenspray sehen. Und vielleicht war das auch alles? Warum sonnst sollten sie den Phaser und die Forschung nach Wurmlöchern zusammenlegen?

Teufel, nein. Unglücklicherweise war die Antwort so klar und Keigo hatte wirklich mühe damit nicht zu glauben das SHIELD wirklich den Kontakt zu Hollows gezielt suchte und einfach ein Portal in Aizens Welt erzwingt um auf Hollowjagd zu gehen. Aber genau das war es was ein Geheimdienst tun würde.

Als Keigo schlussendlich zur Ruhe kam und sich bewusst wurde das er eine Panikattacke hatte, wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Es war mittlerweile 2 Uhr morgens, in der Neujahrsnacht. Und Keigo wurde sich bewusst welch unglaubliche Probleme er da los getreten hatte. Und wenn SHIELD erst herausfindet das er davon weiß, dann hat auch er unglaubliche Probleme am Hals.

Kisuke wäre jetzt bestimmt super hilfreich.

Bitte um Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Es war nicht das erste mal das jemand versuchte die Firewalls von SHIELD zu knacken. Ach zur Hölle noch mal: Nach dem was Agent Fujikawa weiß, war es für Tony Starks künstliche Intelligenz schon ein richtiges Hobby, regelmäßig ihre Server in den Vereinigten Staaten zu knacken (was bedeutete das Stark in alle ihre Angelegenheiten schon eingeweiht und im Bilde war. Nein, das Problem lag darin das ihr Hauptquartier in Japan noch nie das Ziel eines solchen Hackerangriffs war, es sei denn, es gehörte zum Plan um Hacker oder dergleichen zu fangen. Sie waren eine der kleineren Niederlassungen mit ihren eigenen Regeln und ihrer eigenen Leitung. Ihr Training war auch anders, was nicht bedeutete das sie nicht weniger kompetent waren.

Der Nachteil darin, eher im Hintergrund des Welt-Sicherheits-Rates zu sein (und Fujikawa konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, wo Japans Bruttoinlandsprodukt das der USA langsam aber sicher zu Mittag verspeisen könnte, gar nicht zu reden von ihrer Gemeinsamen Vergangenheit im Zweiten Weltkrieg) war das Japan, eher wenig finanzielle Unterstützung von SHIELD erhielt. Was bedeutete das der größte Teil ihrer Technologie von ihnen selbst – sprich Fujikawa Industries – stammte. Und das bedeutete auch das ihre Infrastruktur nicht annähernd so robust war wie ihrer Kollegen in den USA auch wenn sie selbst quasi ein US-Spionage Unternehmen waren. Also wenn sie nun für Cyberangriffe anfälliger waren, bedeutete es nicht das es tatsächlich passierte. Man sehe, der beste Weg um ihr Hauptquartier zu verteidigen, war es so zu tun als ob es nichts besonderes war. Ihre Zusammenarbeit mit den wichtigsten Leuten in der US-Botschaft in Japan, (die zufälligerweise auch wichtige Positionen in der Japanischen Regierung inne hatten) stellte sicher das alles was sie taten auch im Auftrag ihrer Regierung stattfand.

Im Großen und Ganzen, glaubte Agent Fujikawa das es ausreichte um jeden der herkam um zu schnüffeln, abzuwimmeln.

Außer... diesem Angriff. Der nicht ganz so unterschätzend war und gleichfalls sowohl erfolgreich als auch unglaublich stümperhaft war. Nach dem was die IT darüber gesagt hatte, war es ein eher hektischer Angriff und nicht allzu gravierend, als ob der Eindringling keine Ahnung hatte in was er da gestolpert war. Ein Hobby-Hacker der aus Jucks irgendetwas eingegeben hatte, vielleicht. Sie gaben ein nettes Abschiedsgeschenk in Form einer Schadsoftware mit, die es dem Angreifer für eine lange lange Zeit nicht mehr möglich machen wird, mit irgendetwas eine Internetverbindung zu erstellen. Nicht zu vergessen das es SHIELD gelungen war, herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Schließlich hatten sie sich mit ihrer US-Niederlassung oft genug gegenseitig in E-Mails vor neuen Hackergruppierungen gewarnt die versuchen könnten sich bei ihnen einzumischen. Trotz allem, war das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache das ihr ungebetener Gast auch Zugriff auf ihre Lokalen Dateien hatte und nicht wissen konnte das BEAST nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war.

Agent Fujikawa fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Hier in der Geschlossenheit seines Büros versuchte er nicht so aufgebracht auszusehen, wie er war. Das war übel, das war sogar wirklich wirklich übel, sollte Fury mal vorbeikommen und etwas von ihrem 'geringfügigen Überblick' herausfinden. Projekt BEAST war schon lange am Rande des Abgrunds, mit den wenigen Beweisen und dem geringen Einfluss hätte es nicht viel für ihre Ziele gebracht. Aber dieses Ereignis könnte ihre Jahrelange Forschungsarbeit endgültig zu Nichte machen. Intensive und langjährige Untersuchungen wären für die Tonne. Und das alles nur weil Fury nicht in Karakuras 'physikalisch-abnormale Anomalien' interessiert war.

Sie mussten nun den Kontakt so schnell wie möglich herstellen. Und Fujikawa wusste das Asano Keigo dafür nicht von nutzen sein würde. Es war wohl an der Zeit... sich seiner zu entledigen...

Kisuke währenddessen, hob nach dem dritten Klingeln ab: „Hier ist der Urahara Shop, der Laden für Ihre Seele! Wie kann ich..."

„KISUKE... Oh, Gott sei Dank! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe! Ich komme sofort vorbei!"

„Ist da... Keigo? Falls du Ichigo suchst, der kommt hier nicht mehr her..."

„Ich weiß... Ich... Oh Gott Ich habs verschissen! Ich habs so dermaßen verschissen. Ich komme vorbei, also hallten Sie den Keller offen! Danke!" damit legte Keigo auf.

Keigo erreichte den Laden genau fünfzehn Minuten später, wobei er schnaufend und panisch gegen die Tür hämmerte bis sie endlich aufgeschoben wurde. Kisuke trat ins freie in seinem gewohnten gestreiften Gewand und Keigo war noch nie so froh ihn zu sehen, wie jetzt.

„Asano Keigo! Was kann ich für..." begann er verwirrt während Keigo sich an ihm vorbei zwängte und in den Wohnbereich des Hauses ging. Keigo ging in das Zimmer, von dem er sicher war das es für einige Zeit Renjis war und riss sich die Kleider vom Leib um sich andere anzuziehen. Zwar hatte Keigo seit etwas mehr als einer Woche keinen Kontakt mehr zu SHIELD, wollte jedoch nicht Riskieren irgendwelche Wanzen einzuschleppen. Dann ging er nach hinten zu der Stelle, wo er glaubte war der Eingang zu dem Untergrund-Trainingsgelände und wartete ungeduldig darauf das es sich öffnete. Kisuke folgte ihm stumm.

„Ehm... Was glaubst du gerade, tust du?" fragte er nicht rüde, weil sonst keiner besser war einen Menschlichen Eindringling abzuwehren, wie ein mächtiger, verbannter Shinigami, aber Keigo sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment explodieren wenn sich die Tür zum Geheimkeller nicht sofort öffnet.

„Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären! Aber wir müssen dafür runter gehen. Bitte, ich flehe Sie an!"

Kisuke gab nach und führte sie zu dem großen leeren Feld unter dem Laden. Seit Keigos letztem mal als er hier war, während sie sich vor dem Aizen Fiasko dort oben versteckt hatten, hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie ließen sich auf einem Felsen in er Ecke nieder, so das Keigo einen guten Überblick über das Areal bekam. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, er wusste schließlich nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Er hoffte einfach inständig das Kisuke ihn nicht sofort raus wirft und selbst an SHIELD verfüttert.

„Also..." begann der Shinigami. „Ich glaube hier geht es nicht um deine Aufkeimende Liebschaft mit Kuneida Ryo, von der ich gehört habe."

Er musste kurz auflachen. Diesen kleinen Leckerbissen hatte er schon ganz vergessen. „Nein... es ist schlimmer. Viel viel schlimmer!"

„Was? Was ist los mit Ryo? Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen, nicht so schön wie Miss Inoue..." er hatte diesen komischen perversen Blick als er Orihimes Namen sagte, aber Keigo wusste das er nur scherzt um die Fassade vom 'Unschuldigen Ladenbesitzer' aufrecht zu erhalten. Keigo hasste es die gute Stimmung nun kaputt zu machen.

„Es geht nicht um mein Liebesleben, welches eigentlich gar nicht existiert! Und das ist der Grund weshalb ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Sie dürfen es niemandem sagen! Nicht einmal Ichigo! Und besonders nicht der Soul Society, oder ich bin tot! Und zwar toter als tot."

Kisukes lächeln verschwand als Keigo das sagte und er blickte unruhig knurrend auf den Boden. Er war natürlich jetzt misstrauisch und hellhörig. Als er nichts mehr sagte, kämpfte Keigo dagegen an nicht zu Hyperventilieren und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Die kurze und dreckige Version bitte!"

„Okay... Ehm... die kurze und dreckige Version: SHIELD hat vor ein Portal nach Hueco Mundo zu öffnen." sagte Keigo und ging sofort in Schutzhaltung.

Die Unruhe in Uraharas Gesicht verwandelte sich schlagartig in ein blankes und entsetztes Starren, das den Teenager nur noch mehr beunruhigte. Den Keigo wusste nun nicht was sein Gegenüber dachte. Der Shinigami sagte nichts mehr und Keigo musste seht mit sich selbst kämpfen um nicht gleich los zuschreien. Die bedrückende Ruhe setzte sich noch ein Weilchen Fort, bevor Urahara sich vorbeugte und ihn ansah.

Dann, in einem mehr als Gleichgültigen Ton fragte er: „Und, darf ich fragen woher du das weißt?"

Die Frage war unausweichlich. Keigo wusste das, egal wie sehr er auch wollte das es nicht so wahr und wie oft er in Gedanken dieses Gespräch schon durchgegangen war, er nun all den Mist den er verbockt hatte gestehen musste. Er hatte sich sehr gut überlegt ob er anruft, war aber trotzdem etwas überrumpelt als Kisuke ihn sowieso fragte.

Keigo sammelte all seinen Mut in seinem kleinen, zerbrechlichen Körper und gestand wobei er sofort eine Entschuldigung an hängte: „Weil... Ich ihnen gesagt habe wie sie es tun können! Sorry!"

Urahara war wütend. Keigo konnte spüren das er sich gerade nur zurückhielt. Nicht weil Keigo im Leute einschätzen besser geworden war (trotz all dem was er während seines Trainings gelernt hatte gab noch Tonnenweise Dinge die es zu lernen gab. Und zu glauben das er bereits einen Bruchteil davon kannte war mehr als Arrogant), sondern auch an Kisukes nächsten Worten, die er zischend flüsterte: „Shibari, Benihime,..."

Diese Worte entfesselten etwas aus aus seinem Zanpakutou, das aussah wie ein dunkles, rotes Netz, das sich um Keigos Körper wickelte und nur einen oder zwei Zentimeter von seiner Haut entfernt war. Keigo wusste sofort, wenn er das gruselige 'Fessel-Band' berührt wird es sehr übel.

In Panik sah er voraus was jetzt kommen würde. In Gedanken schlug er sich selbst, weil er so dumm war zu glauben, das hierherzukommen ein guter Gedanke war und es wieder gut machen würde, das er eine gesamte Zivilisation von nicht menschlichen Wesen in Gefahr bringt. 'Verfluchte Scheiße Keigo', dachte er sich selbst. 'Du wandelndes Stück Scheiße!'

Jetzt steckte Keigo in der Zwickmühle, und das schon wortwörtlich. Steckte er doch in einem Netz aus spiritueller Energie, die ihm wohl sofort das Fleisch von den Knochen runter brennt, wenn er nur tief genug Luft holt.

„Ich möchte ehrlich sein..." begann Kisuke, mit einer überraschend Gleichgültigen Stimme, die den irreparablen Schaden der schon angerichtet wurde nicht mildern würde. „... Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie ausgerechnet auf dich kommen! Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet das sie Fräulein Arisawa oder deinen Freund Mizuiro ansprechen. Aber niemals dich! Deshalb..." in diesem Moment fing er an unruhiger zu werden. „... habe ich gedacht, das sie aufgegeben hatten. Offensichtlich ein Irrtum! Und nun muss ich, die Sache wieder gerade biegen."

Der Shinigami sah zu Keigo hinab und blickte ihn tief in die Augen. Keigo machte dies nur noch mehr zu schaffen. Sein Selbstwertgefühl hatte in den letzten Monaten schon so viel durchgemacht, das diese Worte aber eigentlich schon an ihm abprallten. Aber die Schuldgefühle die waren da und sie fingen an ihm die Luft ab zuschnüren. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen was Urahara mit 'die Sache gerade biegen' meinte. Klar die Shinigami haben soweit er wusste, keine Menschen verletzt... ach quatsch. Woher sollte er das wissen. Klar die Shinigami haben seines Wissens nach, keine Menschen getötet, aber sie hatten andere Wege ihnen weh zutun. Sie hatten ihm weh getan, und seinen Freunden. Sie hatten Narben hinterlassen die keiner außer ihnen sehen konnte.

Keigo wollte einfach das es aufhörte weil keiner es Verdiente so behandelt zu werden, auch wenn sein Misstrauen in SHIELD immer größer wurde. Mit einem lauten Seufzen schloss Keigo seine Augen und wünschte sich, er könne sich einfach, wenigstens für eine Sekunde, irgendwohin anders befinden, wenn er nur ganz fest daran dachte.

„Was hasst du dir dabei gedacht?" Keigo öffnete wieder die Augen als er diese Worte hörte und sah das Kisuke ihn weniger ansah als wolle er ihn erwürgen, als das er mehr neugierig als auch schuldbewusst war. „Warum hasst du ihnen von uns erzählt? Von den Auswirkungen die es hat wenn die Lebenden von uns erfahren, müsstest du doch wissen? Gar nicht zu schweigen davon, das du deine eigenen Freunde in Gefahr bringst? Also, warum?"

Keigo zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Antwort auf diese Frage lastete auf ihm schon so lange, das es sich einfach erleichternd anfühlte als er sie laut aussprach: „Weil... ich helfen wollte!"

„Wem helfen? Dir selbst? Wenn du wirklich helfen wolltest Keigo, hättest du zu uns kommen sollen." vielleicht wollte Kisuke mit diesen Worten Keigos Handeln besser verstehen aber alles was Keigo daraus hörte war Herablassung und Mitleid. Und genau das musste es auch sein.

Es war der Moment an dem Keigo nicht wusste wenn er eigentlich mehr hasste: SHIELD oder die Shinigami. Die Stimme in seinem Inneren sagte ihm: Beide! Mann muss sie einfach beide gleichermaßen hassen!

Keigo lehnte sich etwas vor, es war ihm egal ob das Netz ihn berührt und sah Kisuke versteinert an. Er würde hier und jetzt die Sache in Ordnung bringen, egal ob mit Kisuke oder ohne ihn. Ob sein Handeln unter der Gürtellinie war kümmerte ihn nicht. Keigo neigte dazu bösartig, wenn nicht brutal gehässig zu sein wenn er wütend wurde. Woher er dieses Temperament hatte wusste er nicht, aber er erinnerte sich das sein Vater wohl genau so war.

„Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen! Und das schon vor Monaten! Ich kam auf Sie zu und bekam zu hören, das Sie die Sache klären werden. Klingelt da was? SHIELD hat mich trotzdem erwischt, weil SIE und ihre SOUL SOCIETY wohl nicht so kompetent sind, wie Sie glauben." Keigo wählte seine Worte mit bedacht und sah wie das Gesicht des Shinigami langsam das rücksichtsvolle Verhalten verlor und sich ein Stirnrunzeln bemerkbar machte. „Ich bin zu ihnen gegangen, weil die sich nicht an meinen Gedanken vergriffen haben und meine Erinnerungen nicht ohne meine Zustimmung ausgelöscht haben, nur weil es ihrer Agenda entsprach. Weil sie mir versprochen hatten, die Stadt zu beschützen ohne Jugendliche als Ablenkungsmanöver und Kollateralschaden zu missbrauchen und sie dann links liegen zu lassen, wenn sie nicht mehr von nutzen sind. Sie glauben Sie sind schlauer, nur weil sie länger leben, bzw. tot sind? Weil sie hunderte Jahre älter sind als wir? Eilmeldung: Unsere Sterblichkeit macht uns zu anständigen Personen, anstatt zu zynischen, arroganten Schlägertypen wie euch. Also anstatt wie immer eure Probleme mit Gehirnwäschen zu lösen, könntet ihr einmal auf mich hören. Wenn ihr keine Hilfe wollt, mir soll es recht sein? Dann hast du selbst mit dieser Schießwütigen Spionage-Organisation zu kämpfen."

Keigo atmete tief durch nachdem er fertig war. Sein knallrotes Gesicht wurde langsam wieder normal, doch die Wut kochte in seinem Inneren unaufhörlich weiter. Er war sich sicher, er würde sich aus diesen Fesseln losreißen und dem Mistkerl den Hals umdrehen, sollte er auch nur versuchen ihm die Worte im Mund herumzudrehen. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn jedoch daran, etwas von seiner Wut für SHIELD aufzuheben, schließlich war dies das zweite mal das er von jemandem gemieden wurde, von dem er dachte er könne ihn vertrauen. Keigo erinnerte seine innere Stimme daran das er genug Wut für beide übrig hätte und sich ficken kann.

„Du bist wütend!" sagte Kisuke und lehnte sich zurück wobei er ihn nachdenklich ansah.

Keigo spottete: „Nein, verdammte Scheiße!"

„Du traust uns nicht!" fügte er hinzu.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

„Aber, du traust auch denen nicht!"

„Nein, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind diese Typen im Moment nützlicher für mich."

„Und was hasst du jetzt vor? Wie ist dein Plan?"

„Ich dachte, Sie wüssten die Antwort darauf, aber eins ist klar, ich habe ihre Fähigkeiten überbewertet. Und jetzt binden Sie mich los damit ich dieses Chaos in Ordnung bringen kann." maulte Keigo.

Die Fesseln verschwanden sofort und Keigo atmete erleichtert auf, während er sich wieder aufrappelte und den Staub von seiner Kleidung fegte. Urahara wartete kurz höflich. „Ich kann dir Helfen. Aber nur wenn du mir alles erzählst was du denen erzählt hasst."

„Das ist fair! Haben Sie hier irgendwo einen Computer?"

Kisuke seufzte: „Ich hole ihn!"

Nach weniger als fünf Minuten, hatte Keigo alle Dateien von SHIELD für den Shinigami geöffnet und zeigte sie ihm auf dem Display. Er erklärte so gut er konnte und basierend auf dem was er über die Organisation wusste.

„Alles was ich ihnen erzählt habe ist über die Shinigami und die Hollows. Ich habe nie ein Wort über meine Freunde oder etwas anderes Verloren. Die interessieren sich mehr für Inter-Dimensionales Reisen und solchen Kram. Ich glaube etwas ähnliches haben die schon einmal erlebt mit Portalen und anderen Wirklichkeiten. Und sie wollen auf jeden Fall nach Hueco Mundo und die... ehm... Einstein-Brücke oder so was benutzen... es hat wohl etwas mit Wurmlöchern zu tun."

„Und die sind sich sicher, das sie nach Hueco Mundo gelangen können?"

„Weiß ich nicht! Aber sie wissen auf jeden Fall jetzt mehr als vorher. Und da sie ja bereits das PAP haben... ehm... das bedeutet Positions-Akkustik-Phaser, das ist so eine Art Hollow-Grill-Maschine... müssen die inzwischen ein gewisses Maß an Wissen haben. SHIELD hat mich seit einer Woche nicht mehr Kontaktiert. Ich habe denen erzählt, das ich mit 'Dating' beschäftigt bin. Aber das interessiert die wohl nicht. Ich bin für die wohl schon gestorben."

Kisuke rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn während Keigo sich wieder den Dateien zu wandte. Er überflog alles nochmal um sicherzugehen das er nichts übersehen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte er sich lieber in eine Ecke verkriechen und vergessen das all dies jemals passiert ist. Am liebsten hätte er Kisuke gefragt ob er nicht seine Erinnerung löschen könnte, aber er entschloss sich das seine Gedanken lieber bei ihm bleiben.

„Möglicherweise haben sie bereits genug Informationen gesammelt um ihre Forschungen voran zu treiben um Kontakt aufzunehmen. Demnach wärst du für sie nicht mehr länger von nutzten!"

Keigo nickte zustimmend, obwohl er im inneren sofort anfing zu maulen und zu schreien weil er mal wieder 'entbehrlich' war. War es denn so schwer, wenigstens ein bisschen verdammten Respekt zu bekommen?

„Dann muss ich eben sichergehen das ich keine Haftung übernehme." sagte er stattdessen. Später wird er genug Zeit in seinem Zimmer mit einem Stofftier aus seiner Kindheit haben um zu weinen. „Wie hoch sind die Chancen das es SHIELD gelingt durchzudringen?"

„Es kann reichen von 'höchstwahrscheinlich' bis 'absolut nicht'. Wenn ich an deren Stelle wäre, würden deine Informationen mehr als ausreichen um ein stabiles Portal zu erzeugen. Nicht nur in unsere Welten, sondern auch noch in andere. Um ehrlich zu sein ist meine Technologie bei weitem mehr entwickelt..."

„Und was passiert wenn sie es schaffen? Denn Kontakt herzustellen meine ich?" fragte Keigo. „Werden die das überleben?"

„Zunächst einmal, gehen wir davon aus das sie nach Hueco Mundo wollen. Aber vielleicht genauso gern in die Seireitei, nach allem was du ihnen gesagt hast. Außerdem, basiert alles was sie haben auf der Frequenz der Hollows. Das bedeutet das nicht alle sie sehen können und damit nicht so spirituell begabt sind wie du und deine Freunde. Und sie unterschätzen bestimmt wie viele Hollows dort sein könnten und wissen auch sonst nichts über den Rest der Menos. Sie kennen nur das kleine Bisschen das Karakura regelmäßig heimsucht. Also... ich würde ihnen 10 Sekunden geben, bevor sie getoastet werden. Und zu guter Letzt... sind Menschliche Körper physikalisch nicht in der Lage die Atmosphäre in unseren Welten zu überleben. Sie müssen nur ihre Seelen dorthin bringen um dorthin zu gelangen. Und ich glaube nicht das sie dazu in der Lage sind. Wie man es nimmt... Es ist ein Selbstmord-Kommando!" erklärte Kisuke während er vorsätzlich mit den Fingern auf seinen Knien herumtippte.

„Scheiße!"

Das war nicht gut!

„Und all dies zusammen betrachtet, sind sie in der Lage ein Stabilisiertes Portal aufzubauen, welches wenn es nicht korrekt ausgeführt wird, ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugen könnte, das alles in sich aufsaugt was ihm in die quere kommt." fügte Urahara hinzu weil er Keigo noch zusätzlich eine reinwürgen wollte.

Der Teenager verlor die Fassung und fiel fast um. Wie konnte er nur so schnell die Kontrolle über das ganze verlieren? Dann erinnerte er sich daran das er die Scheiße selbst verbockt hat und selbst nicht den Zusammenhang von vornherein erkannt hat. Okay. Zuerst muss er jetzt erst einmal das Problem lösen. Später kann er dann in sein Kissen flennen.

„Okay! Okay, ich gehe zu Ihnen und versuche sie davon zu überzeugen die Sache bleiben zu lassen... und falls Sie einen Plan haben, wäre es jetzt an der Zeit damit rauszurücken." erklärte Keigo. Kisuke wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als Keigo ihn wütend ansah. „Sparen Sie sich es wenn es sie keinen Plan haben der nichts mit Erinnerungen-Löschen zu tun hat."

„Es ist etwas vernünftiges, Keigo!"

„Wirklich? Okay, dann lassen Sie mal hören!"

Fujikawas Plan, sich Asano Keigos zu entledigen war einfach: Zu verschwinden und SHIELD genauso zu verstecken wie vor ihrem Treffen. Der Teenager würde bestimmt bald aufgeben wenn er in ihren Büros nur noch Call-Center und eine Tischtennis-Halle findet. Das hat bisher immer funktioniert. Und sollte es drauf und dran kommen, würde Fujikawa einfach eine genau abgestimmte Dosis einer selbst entwickelten Droge an ihm anwenden, die seine Erinnerungen weitestgehend auslöschen sollte. Sie hatten damit schon ein Haufen Ziele beseitigt und wussten das die Langzeit-Effekte minimal waren: Basierend auf ihren Forschungen.

Nun lag seine Priorität aber darin, den Schuldigen des Hackerangriffs zu finden und ihre Firewalls wieder herzustellen. Anschließend müssen die Simulationen für BEAST gestartet und der Teilchenbeschleuniger für das Portal organisiert werden. Es würde noch Monate dauern bis sie die Brücke wirklich stabilisiert bekommen. Immer noch eine Steigerung, nach den Jahrelangen Forschungen, durch eine gewisse Dr. Selvig. In der Zwischenzeit sollte er wieder mit Urahara Kisuke in Kontakt treten und ihm einen besseren Deal anbieten. Auch wenn der Junge ein vernünftiger Ersatz für den Ladenbesitzer war, brauchte SHIELD eine Expertenmeinung. Und Urahara passe perfekt ins Bild. Rückblickend betrachtet, war es nicht schwer zu folgern das der Mann bestimmt ein Shinigami ist, so wie Asano sie beschrieben hat.

Er ackerte sich über die Letzte Woche ab um die nötigen Verträge auszuarbeiten und mit den jeweiligen Stellen zu verhandeln. Also hat er die Nummer seines Informanten nicht blockiert, sondern sie auf eine Voicemail-Box umgeleitet, für den Fall das der Junge noch einige nützliche Informationen für sie hat.

Plötzlich kam von eben dieser ein Alarm mit einer Nachricht die ein SOS von Keigo Asano erhielt. Der Anruf kam von seinem Mobiltelefon, das ein Notsignal sendete von dem es hieß er soll es gefälligst nur einmal und nur im äußersten Notfall benutzen. Fujikawa seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er kannte den Jungen inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen das er sich bestimmt nur aufregt weil er seit einer Woche ignoriert wird. Er mochte die Aufmerksamkeit. Sehr viel sogar. Sehr zum Leid des Agenten.

Beim Blick auf das Display erkannte er das Asano in seiner Wohnung war. Außerdem waren da zwei Anomalien in seiner Nähe, die die Wohnung umkreisten und langsam immer und immer näher kamen. „Scheiße. Der Junge schafft es doch nicht einen Tag ohne gleich angegriffen zu werden."

Fujikawa schnappte sich sofort seine Waffe, den Phaser und zog sich eine kugelsichere Weste über während er zwei andere Agenten zu Hilfe rief und in den Hangar eilte. Der Jet den sie benutzten war nicht der schnellste, ausgestattet mit der neuesten Serie von Triebwerken die sowohl von Fujikawa Industries als auch von Stark entwickelt wurden. Aber es war auch der kleinste, mit der ersten Generation von Tarnkappen Technologie, mit der sie also nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden. Nach ihrem letzten Hollowkampf und dem Einsatz des Jets, hatte es viel zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen der Regierung gegeben die die Sache widerwillig hinnehmen mussten, gefolgt von einem sehr langen und detaillierten Untersuchungsbericht über Unsichtbare-Geheimdienst-Operationen und deren Konsequenzen auf dem Schreibtisch des Agenten am nächsten Morgen.

Das Tokioter Hauptquartier war noch am dazulernen. Aber der Notfall der ihm von einem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen gemeldet wurde, suggerierte ihm das sie noch schneller lernen mussten.

Der Agent verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Keigo Asanos möglichen zustand wenn sie ihn erreichen. - ETA in 6 Minuten. Sie erwarteten Rückmeldung um den Angriff genau einschätzen zu können, während er sich anschnallte und der Jet abhob. Er lies nicht zu das dieser kleine (zumindest nicht der so kleine) Hauch von Panik über ihn kam, während er darüber nachdachte das ein Teenager (Ihr Teenager – nein, STOP) von zwei Hollows in seinem eigenen Zuhause zerstückelt wird. Fujikawa wusste es besser, schließlich macht er diesen Job schon seit Jahren und er ist immer vorbereitet auf möglichen Kollateralschaden in einer stressigen Situation. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet das dieser 'Kollateralschaden' ausgerechnet dieser Junge ist.

Es war eine Einsicht, für die der Agent sich später noch selbst ausschimpfen würde, das trotz allem dieser Junge einfach wohl mehr war als nur ihre Informationsquelle war, sondern auch eine Art Magnet der sie hier in diese Stadt zog. Sie hätten Vorkehrungen treffen sollen. So etwas wie ein Dämpfer oder so etwas. Etwas woran SHIELD vor ein paar Wochen noch gearbeitet hatte, aber dann eingestampft wurde als Coulson anrief und andere Prioritäten setzte. Wie auch immer, der Agent konnte sich nicht erklären warum der Gedanke daran das Keigo etwas zustößt ihm so dermaßen zusetzt.

Er sah ihn immer als eine Nervensäge. Ein wertvoller Informant, keine Frage, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Nervensäge. Er war sicher gegangen das der Rest von SHIELD, ihn ebenso behandelte. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme um ihn daran zu hindern, seine Nase überall hineinzustecken wo sie nichts zu suchen hatte und um ihn vor ihrem eigentlichen Alltagsgeschäft zu beschützen. Es machte keinen Sinn das Keigo wohl zu ihm durchgedrungen war und ihn dazu zwang daran zu denken. Gleichzeitig musste er auch noch den beiden Agenten Anweisungen geben, die Ziele im Auge behalten und aufpassen das sein Herz nicht weiter rast während er daran dachte das der Junge bereits unter einem Haufen Schutt begraben sein könnte.

Fujikawa war nicht kompromittiert, also verstand er nicht warum er sich so aufführte. Vielleicht weil es diesmal ja um ein Kind ging. Kinder waren schon immer ein sehr nahe gehendes Thema für Agenten. Vielleicht ist der Junge ja doch schon zu ihm durchgedrungen. Er hatte schon viele Asano Keigos in seinem Leben getroffen, aber bis jetzt war auch keiner wie dieser Asano Keigo.

Nachdem er seine Gedanken so schnell er konnte sortiert hatte, erreichte Agent Fujikawa den Bereich vor Keigos Wohnung. Es gab keine Anzeichen von Hollows oder irgendwelcher Zerstörung, die normalerweise auf sie folgte. Unruhig befahl er einem der Agenten den Bereich erneut zu scannen und auf Infrarot zu schalten. Die zwei Anomalien waren immer noch da. Eindeutig Hollows aber sie taten nichts... außer einfach das Gebäude zum Umkreisen. Zufall?

Der Junge hatte erwähnt das nicht jeder sie sehen kann. Aber das mussten sie ja auch nicht, schließlich hatten sie den Phaser und den Scanner dafür. Alles was sie tun mussten war die Polarität der Frequenz umzukehren und das reichte auch schon aus um diese Wesen zu vernichten. Es könnten Hollows sein mit denen sie bisher noch nicht zu tun hatten, oder andere unbekannte Wesen aus Hueco Mundo auch wenn ihm der Mangel an Möglichkeiten zu fragen gab. So weit sie wussten war Hueco Mundo absolut feindliches Gebiet und Asano Keigo ging sicher das jedermann wusste das es nichts gutes gab das von dort kam. Dies war sowohl gut zu wissen, als auch hilfreich. SHIELD würde diese Realität in naher Zukunft bestimmt nicht anfassen.

„Sir, der Scan zeigt das sich alle Bewohner des Gebäudes normal verhalten." sagte einer der Agenten. Fujikawa lehnte sich zu ihm rüber um auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen das sich keiner auffällig verhielt. All die roten Punkte schienen normalen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Kein Anzeichen eines Alarms, keine Panik, nichts... Seine Aufmerksamkeit ging auf die Wohnung der Asanos die leer zu sein schien, bis auf zwei Lebewesen. Eine davon war zweifelsfrei Keigo, der auf der Couch lag. Der Agent würde diese Körperhaltung kilometerweit wiedererkennen. Aber die zweite...

„Fertigmachen zur Landung!" rief der Agent und Fujikawa zückte seine Waffe. Er war nun völlig misstrauisch.

Der Jet landete in der nächsten Gasse und blieb getarnt während die Agenten schnell ausstiegen. Zusammen liefen sie zu Keigos Wohnblock, so leise wie möglich, und nahmen die Treppe nach oben. Vor den Fremden Türen, konnte Fujikawa die Gespräche der Nachbarn hören. Alles schien so normal wie es sein sollte. Kein Murks drang aus Keigos Wohnung. Es war beängstigend Still, fast schon so als ob niemand da wäre. Die Jalousien waren geschlossen und abgesehen von den Wärmesignaturen gab es kein Anzeichen das jemand zuhause war. Was zum Teufel geht da drinnen bloß vor?

Fujikawas Blick war stur auf die zweite Wärmesignatur gerichtet. Sie hatte keine eindeutige Form und schien nur ein unklarer Klumpen zu sein, der über dem Jungen schwebte. War es Hollows vielleicht möglich ihre Opfer zu beherrschen? Fujikawa war nun besonders schießwütig. Den einerseits wollte er Keigo in Sicherheit wissen, andernfalls brauchte er auch einen guten Grund um alles was ihn verletzen könnte abzuschießen.

Auf sein Kommando, öffnete einer der Agenten die Tür vorsichtig mit einem Spezialwerkzeug und schob sie auf. Sie hatten direkten Blick auf Keigo, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch lag. Eindeutig bewusstlos. „Scheiße!"

Fujikawa stürmte auf ihn zu während die beiden anderen Agenten die Wohnung inspizierten und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war schwach und ungleichmäßig. Aber er war am Leben. Erleichtert atmete Fujikawa auf. Er lebte. Er musste sofort einen Arzt rufen, Verstärkung anfordern und die Umgebung neu Absuchen während er Keigo von hier wegbringt...

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann Sie endlich auftauchen."

Niemand hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren geschafft den Agent so zu überrumpeln. Fujikawa drehte sich sofort um, Waffe und Phaser im Anschlag und richtete diesen auf keinen geringeren als... „Urahara Kisuke?"

„Der einzig wahre!" sagte er. Er trug sein gewohntes Gewand und einen Stock neben ihm, den Fujikawa sofort als dessen Zanpakutou einschätzte.

„Sie sind dafür verantwortlich?" fragte der Agent und stellte sich schützend vor den Jungen. Die anderen Agenten taten es ihm gleich und richteten auch Ihre Waffen auf den Shinigami. Vielleicht wäre es jetzt eine gute Idee eine Horde Panzer zu ordern.

Urahara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich verdächtig aufgeführt."

Fujikawa musste sauer aufstoßen bei dem Gedanken das Urahara wohl die Sorte von Kerl war der ein Kind unter Drogen setzt. Aber er wusste besser, das sie selbst nicht besser waren. Schließlich war auch er auf Auftrag von SHIELD hier. „Ein Anruf hätte es auch getan!"

„Nein, ich bevorzuge diese Methode." sagte der Shinigami bewusst lässig. „Ich habe da einige Dinge über Sie herausgefunden, also dachte ich es wäre eine gute Idee wenn wir uns mal unterhalten."

„Schön! Sie haben mich!"

Urahara sah ihn überrascht an und sah flüchtig die beiden anderen Agenten an. Fujikawa wollte das Wort ergreifen und sagen das er das nicht wollte. Aber er tat es nicht. Er befahl den anderen Agenten die Waffen zu senken und den Jungen hier hinauszuschaffen. Nur Gott wusste, was Urahara ihm angetan hatte.

Der Shinigami ging an ihm vorbei und lümmelte sich auf das Sofa. Fujikawa wusste das jeder schritt den er getan hatte gut durchdacht war und seinen Zweck hatte. Es ging nun darum herauszufinden, was der Zweck war. „Okay, dann lassen wir uns mal reden."

Als Keigo aufwachte und das helle weiße Licht an der Decke erblickte, war sein erster Gedanke das er gestorben war und in den Himmel kam. Dann kam ihn in den Sinn das er bestimmt nicht in den Himmel kommt. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn das der Himmel, die Soul Society war und das war sie eindeutig nicht.

Sein nächster Gedanke war das SHIELD ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war und ihn in irgendeine beschissene Folterkammer gesteckt hatte. Es würde erklären warum er solche Kopfschmerzen hatte und warum es sich so anfühlte als hätte er ein totes Tier im Mund. Er sah sich um und kam zum Schluss das er wohl in einem Krankenhaus war, aber keine Geräte an ihm angeschlossen waren. Das bedeutete, was immer mit ihm geschehen war, hat ihm keine Verletzungen zugefügt.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war. Da erinnerte er sich an Uraharas Plan um ihm SHIELD vom Hals zu schaffen und fragte sich ob es geklappt hat.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Waben-Mann trat in seiner schicken Anzug und Krawatte Aufmachung hinein. Das bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

„Herr Asano,..." sagte er in seiner gewohnten Art. „...sie waren ein bisschen weggetreten."

Keigo versuchte nicht so auszusehen als ob er wüsste was vor einigen Stunden passiert war. Also stellte er sich dumm. „Was... ist passiert?"

„Ein Hollowangriff! Hat zu einem kleineren Gedächtnisverlust geführt. Aber keine Sorge, ihre Erinnerung wird bald wieder da sein. Falls nicht wird SHIELD sie mit allen nötigen Informationen versorgen." sagte der Agent während er sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihm niederließ und eine Akte öffnete die er bei sich trug. „In der Zwischenzeit, möchte ich mich mit Ihnen über ihren Einstand in der SHIELD Akademie reden."

Moment mal... WAS?! Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung. Urahara hat ihm versichert das er dafür sorgen wird das SHIELD ihm nie wieder auf die Pelle rückt und das er sich um die Typen selbst kümmert. Was zum Teufel haben die beiden eigentlich besprochen während er weggetreten war?

„Bitte...?"

„Momentan befindet sie sich in den Vereinigten Staaten, aber wir planen sie auf Internationaler Basis auszubauen um Leuten wie Ihnen zu ermöglichen unsere Aufgaben zu erledigen." Waben-Mann zog einige Infobroschüren hervor... Was, Broschüren? SHIELD hatte Broschüren? „Wir hätten gerne Sie unter den ersten Gruppe von Kandidaten hier in Japan!"

Was zum Teufel.

„Ehm..." Keigo bekam keinen Ton heraus. Da musste es ein Missverständnis geben. Wusste Urahara davon? Keigo würde mit dem Typen noch ein ernstes Wort führen. „Ich... Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso... Ich? Warum jetzt?"

Waben-Mann sah hinab und sah irgendwie schuldbewusst aus. Wie jetzt? Nein, Keigo musste sich das eingebildet haben. Er war bei weitem nicht so gut darin Leute einzuschätzen, wie er dachte. Also dachte sich Keigo das er sich das ganz bestimmt nur eingebildet hat. Waben-Mann hat 'nicht' schuldbewusst ausgesehen. Er sah wir gar nichts aus, so wie immer.

„Wir hatten vor kurzem einen Hackerangriff auf unser System." Keigo schluckte als er das hörte. „Es war ein kleiner Angriff, aber es wir nehmen dies sehr ernst. Es könnten plötzlich Gründe aufkommen um unsere Arbeit anzuzweifeln. Es wurde beschlossen, das wir Sie brauchen. Oder wie Sie sagen würden... unserem Spiel beitreten und Kontakt mit Leuten aufzunehmen um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Starke Bindungen schaffen und die festigen die wir schon haben. Das können wir nur mit frischen Gesichtern. Sie scheinen ein brauchbarer Kandidat zu sein!"

Blödsinn, war alles was Keigo laut ausrufen wollte. Aber er blieb ruhig und dachte ein Weilchen darüber nach.

Es war klar das er nicht zusagen konnte, er musste mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein, um Himmels willen. Genau das war auch der lächerliche Grund für alles was in den letzten lächerlichen Monaten war. Nicht zu vergessen, das er ein eher... schlechter Kandidat für eine Spionen Schule, wenn er ehrlich ist. Er hat es sich mit zu vielen Leuten verscherzt und wurde zu oft von Ihnen verprügelt um als 'brauchbarer' Kandidat zu gelten.

„Es... Es tu mir leid... Aber... Ich kann nicht... Nein, Ich kann mich Ihnen nicht anschließen. Ich kann nicht meine Freunde und alles was ich kenne aufgeben nur für das." sagte Keigo und versuchte so reumütig wie möglich zu klingen. Es war nicht schwer. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich schlecht als er ihnen absagte. Als ob er sich gerne schlecht fühlt. Aber Keigo wusste schon das SHIELD ihn einfach unter Kontrolle halten wollte für den Fall das er ihnen beitritt. Er war immer noch entbehrlich, hätte aber sonst einen Grund zum prahlen. Waben-Mann war drauf und dran zu protestieren, oder selbst etwas zu sagen. Keigo würde es bei dem Typen nie wissen, also schnitt er ihm vorher das Wort ab. „Hören Sie... Es ist... nicht es! Sehen Sie... Sie haben mich schon vor einer Weile abserviert, oder nicht? Und lügen Sie mich nicht an, ich weiß das sie so tun wollten als ob wir uns nie begegnet sind. Und... und vielleicht ist es weil... Sie hatten was sie wollten. Und so beschlossen Sie das ich nutzlos bin und... ich habe es kapiert. Sie sind Spione und es ist ihnen vorbestimmt um distanziert zu sein und so ein Scheiß. Aber es gibt nichts... was ich ihnen noch geben kann. Tut mir leid."

Fujikawa nickte und sah wieder hinab. Keigo fragte sich ob es vielleicht eine Art Trick war. Zur Hölle nochmal, das sind Spione. Schon vergessen? Sein Verstand mischte sich wieder ein.

„Ja, Herr Asano. Wir müssen aber noch unseren Teil der Abmachung einhalten. Und ihr Training werden wir auch fortsetzen wann immer sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen..."

„Hey, Nein! Ich... Ich mache das nicht mehr. Es ist... ehm... okay. Wirklich. Sie brauchen das nicht zu tun..."

„Keigo..." als er ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach hörte er auf zu Stottern. „...wir wollen das du besser in Selbstverteidigung wirst. Und wir wollen dich bei SHIELD. Du wärst ein großer Gewinn für unsere Organisation."

Fujikawa sah fast schon so aus als ob er es wirklich ernst meinte. Und das war der Moment als Keigo realisierte was hier vor sich ging und schnitt ihm wieder das Wort ab. „Ich weiß was das hier soll!"

„Entschuldigung?"

„Das ist der größte einstudierte Drehbuch Spionage-Müll, wie ihn jeder hier bei SHIELD benutzt. Was bedeutet das es eigentlich nicht so ist wie Sie es mich glauben lassen wollen."

„Ich verstehe nicht Herr Asano. Sorgfalt um zu erarbeiten?" Fujikawa war wieder blass, aber er hatte sich schon selbst verraten. Und das wissentlich. Keigo hatte absolut keine Ahnung was das Theater hier eigentlich noch sollte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist während ich bewusstlos war." das war nicht völlig gelogen. Technisch gesehen konnte er es auch nicht wissen weil er ja wirklich bewusstlos war. „Aber auf einmal interessieren Sie sich für mich nach einer Woche Funkstille? Nennen mich bei meinem Vornamen? Raus mit Ihnen! Und nehmen Sie den Scheiß hier mit." motzte Keigo. Er würde Urahara die Leviten lesen dafür das er Waben-Mann dazu gebracht hat.

„Herr Asano..."

„Hören Sie, das ist ganz bestimmt so eine Art Test oder so. Aber es kümmert mich einen Scheiß. Ich bin fertig damit? Die Welt wird schon nicht untergehen, wenn sie ihre Organisation ohne einen Teeanger an ihrer Seite leiten müssen."

„Wenn dem so ist. Trotzdem danke für ihre Kooperation so weit! Wir werden Sie dafür entschädigen!"

„Ich pfeife auf Ihre Entschädigung..." schnaufte Keigo zurück, bevor er in ruhigerem Ton hinzufügte: „Sehen Sie es 'Gefallen'."

Er hatte oft genug den 'Paten' gesehen um zu wissen was hier vor sich ging. Fujikawa kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war kaum sichtbar aber, es sollte wohl bedeuten das er auf sich aufpassen sollte. Diesmal war Keigo sicher das es echt war.

„Okay. Sie sind momentan auf der SHIELD Krankenstation. Es steht ihnen frei zu gehen wann immer Sie wollen. Einer unserer Mitarbeiter wird Sie hinausbegleiten."

Sobald er hier raus kommt, musste Keigo sofort Kisuke anrufen... außerdem musste er noch Ryo anrufen und ihr beichten, das ihre 'Beziehung' wohl noch ein Weilchen weiter geht.

„Hat er bestanden?"

„Ich würde gerne Sagen mit Pauken und Trompeten, aber er ist ja wie schon erwähnt ein bisschen übermütig und voreilig."

„Das ist schon klar. Das sind am Anfang alle! Wann fängt er an?"

„...das wird er nicht!"

„Entschuldigung, wie war das?"

„Er sagte das er uns verlassen will. Und das wir das was wir bisher von ihm bekommen haben als 'Gefallen' ansehen sollen."

„Einen 'Gefallen'!"

„Ja!"

„..."

„Sir?"

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, das er die ganze Zeit nur mit Ihnen gespielt hat?"

„Ich bin gerade dabei es herauszufinden!"

„Er ist fünfzehn."

„Ja, Sir."

„Und Sie sagten er sei nicht so wie Stark."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Jedenfalls nicht genauso."

„Bedeutet, in gewisser Weise ist er es. Sie müssen ihn sich schnappen bevor jemand anderes sich entschließt ihn zu holen. Er ist bereits auf dem Radar."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Sir!"

„Und klären Sie das bevor er anfängt auf eigene Faust herumzuschnüffeln. Da kann nichts gutes dabei herauskommen."

„Ja, Sir!"

Ende des 1. Teils

Bitte um Review.


End file.
